Silent Tears
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: Edward is very loyal to his job, a mafia member. Since Edward was 9 he worked with his co-workers & his boss all mafia's . Edward never let anything get in his way of working until she happened will Bella, their new target change his way of living? ExB
1. Chapter 1

AN: OKAY EVERYONE! I have written a new story for my birthday and I decided to share with you all…it's really sweet.

Summary: Edward is very loyal to his job, a mafia member. Since Edward was 9 (he now is 18) Edward worked with co-workers and his boss, Doris. Edward never let anything get in his way of working, he killed families, old people and even kids and doesn't feel bad about it anymore…will Bella, their new target, change everything? Or will she just another victim?

So there you go, I have a lot written down in my notebook…so review if you want the next chapter out fast :P

DISCLAIMER: not mine, not even on my birthday :(

"ugh" I grunted "Let me go!" I tried to wriggle out of theirs grasp but it was impossible, they were too strong for me.

One of them pushed me on to a greasy and dirty bed, "and stay there" he ordered. I resisted my urge to stick out my tongue at him. Ignoring his command, I get up from the disgusting bed. It smelled awful!

The men in the black ski mask walked out of the room. It was very darks now. There was no window, just a wooden chair and a stinky bed. Oh god what happened?! Why me? All I remember is that I was about to attend my fathers birthday and before I could even get in my car, someone had grabbed me from behind…and then it was all black.*Sigh*. What happened? Where am I? Who are these people? And most importantly…what's going to happen to me? I ruffled my blue dress and slumped against the wall.

Suddenly the door opened. Three men came in but without their ski masks on. Still, it didn't make a difference since it was so dark.

"Hello Isabella, how are you?" one of the men, in the middle, sneered. I would correct him, to call me 'Bella' instead, but only people I like can call me that.

I ignored his greeting and asked a question of my own.

"who are you?" I glared at him as hard as I could but I don't think he even saw it, but a girl could try. He didn't answer me but I heard a snap and after a second or so, lal the lights went on. I gasped.

It was them…

AN: so how was it? Did you like it? If you have any questions plz ask me. review plz!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Here's an update. Plz review and I'll get the other chapter out faster…I promise you'll like it!

Chapter 2:

They were known as the most dangerous group of gang ever. The Mafia. They killed people ruthlessly and left them out for the world to see. The Mafia before were, I wouldn't say better, but they weren't as mean of harsh as these people are. What did I get myself into?

"SO princess Isabella, do you know who we are or would you like us to go further than that?" The guy in the middle spoke again. He had blonde hair and bluish eyes. He was tall and built and very handsome. I looked over to the guy on his right. He too had blonde hair and blue eyes and was even more gorgeous. Before I could even look to the left, the middle guy started speaking again.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, annoyingly. I just stood there and glared. He just laughed at me. I closed my arms across my chest and looked away. That dude laughed again.

"My little princess-" He began but I cut him off.

"I'm not yours." I looked back at him icily. He smiled wickedly and came closer. I inched back but tried to stand my ground because I don't want him to think that I'm afraid of him. Unexpectedly, he slipped his hands around my waist and pushed me against his hard chest. I gasped.

"You will be mine." He snarled _**(AN: REMINDER- everyone is human)**_

"Let me go!" I shouted but he just held me tighter. I knew it was useless but I tried it anyways; I screamed. Really loud. Well, the dude did let go of me to cover his ears but I don't know if anyone heard me.

"Damn girl!" he grabbed me again and this time one hand on my mouth. "no one can here you. no one is here except for us." My eyes widened. I'm alone here? With these goons? "what we need you to do is pretty simple but you would have to follow along." He let go of my mouth.

"What?" I asked in a weak voice. He grinned, knowing I was giving in. hey maybe it wasn't too much.

"We are going to record a video _**(AN: It **__**won't**__** be live)**_ of you asking your father for $25 million and new, improved weapons." Maybe it was _way_ too much. He grinned at his stupid plan as my eyes widened even further, if that was possible. $25 million?! That money could go to the less fortunate rather than these thief's. And they probably want the new weapons for even more destructions.

"oh, and that's not all. We want you father to let all the criminals out as well, maybe they could help us for our next mission." He finished, wondering off.

"Next mission?" I voiced my thoughts.

"That's private princess." He grinned and tapped my nose with his dirty finger. I wrinkled my nose and grimaced. "So are you up for it?' I shook my head. No way was I _**EVER**_ going to do that. All that can get millions killed and there would be even more chaos.

The dude frowned. "Excuse me?" he snarled.

"I won't do it!" I said firmly. He snorted.

"oh, you won't? Well princess, sometimes you can't have it you way, life isn't Burger King. And we're going to help you learn that." He grinned and turned around as I glared at his back. "Edward" he yelled "Make up time". With that he left.

I turned my head toward this Edward guy and nearly fainted. This…guy…he was _**BEAUTIFUL**_! He had there bronze, messy hair that looked so inviting and looked great on him. he had green, shining eyes that were still glowing under the dim light. He wasn't built like the other too mean I saw, but he still had a tall and lean body. Perfect cheekbones, square jaw…w-what was he doing here when he could be a male model. Yeah, I know it sounds stupid, but this guy…he's wow!

Suddenly, he raised his hand and I saw that he was holding something. Something shiny and silver. He flashed it open…

NO! I screamed.

-End-

_**An: Guys plz review! I have a lot of chapters from this story done in my notebook and I would get them out if I get reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello Everyone! Because I got so many review I decided to update faster…review if you want the next chapter faster :P**_

_**And I would like to thank everyone for reading, liking, reviewing, putting it on story alert or favorite story…it just made my day that in two days I got 20 reviews for only 2 chapters you have no idea how happy I was…so thanks everyone…and I really hope you guys like this chapter…**_

_**AND for everyone who guessed KINFE! WINS hugs form EDWARD!!! **_

_**Lucky :P**_

_**Diclaimer: NOT MINE :(**_

Chapter 3

I screamed and covered my mouth in surprise. The boy, _Edward_, had a knife in his hand and he was staring at me…evilly. He inched closer as I inched back. I hit a wall. NO! I tried to look around for an exit. Edward, probably knowing my plan, trapped me, putting his hands on either sides of my face and leaned closer. I gasped. My breathing hitched and increased and my heart started pounding rapidly in my chest. We were too close and there was no way out for me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whimpered.

He smirked. Wow, he's gorgeous. "Nothing, just a little make up". He brought his hand, the one holding the knife, and grazed my cheek…his the back of his hand, not the knife though, which I was thankful of. I looked up into his green, smoldering eyes. I was so hypnotized by his eyes that I didn't feel the knife scratch my forehead. Yes, my forehead.

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed and touched my bleeding forehead. The scratch wasn't really big and it was near my hair to I can hide it, but it hurts like hell. OH! It hurts _**(AN: remember that Bella is a princess-of Europe-so she isn't really used to get beaten…)**_! I looked back at him with wide and shocked eyes, asking for pity. "You said you won't do anything." I said weakly, clutching my forehead.

He snorted. "And you believed me?" I had no answer to that. Why did I believe him? "Now be a good girl and stand still." Something told me that I should him, so I stood still. Then I felt a punch on my left cheek that knocked me over. I yelled as I fell down and started crying.

All my strength, braveness, energy, everything flew away. I cried and cried. Edward grabbed me and knocked me down again and again but each time, the punches got softer. I started screaming and pleading when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, please stop. I'm begging you. Please stop." I cried. I watched something wash over his eyes. Sadness? Guilt? But it all went away as fast as it came.

Edward nodded and let go of me. He pushed me again, against the wall this time, and walked to open the door.

"I'm done here." He simply said and walked out. The blonde dude walked in and grinned at me.

"Well, well, don't you look pretty." I was too tired to glare or say something bad back at him. He pushed me once more and then…it was all black

~O~X~O~

I felt someone carrying me. Warm, tough arms around me, walking. God I feel dizzy. Every time I tried to open my eyes, I failed. *Sigh?*. Just kill me now. 'Come on Bella' my inner self fought for me. 'You could do it, you have to find out who is carrying you.' That's right! Who _is_ carrying me and where to? I encouraged myself to open my eyes and what I saw angered me.

"YOU!" I spat at him, _Edward_. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Well good morning princess." I glared at him.

"I hate you." I murmured, menacingly.

"I don't like you too much either cupcake." He grinned .

Oh how much I wanted to slap him.

"You have no right to touch me!" I pounded my fist on his muscular chest.

"okay" he shrugged. Soon, I found myself on the floor on my back.

"Oomph," I whimpered.

"Come on," Edward demanded "get up."

I tried to get up…but every part of my body was killing me. "Get up Bella!" he shouted. I gasped 'Bella?'.

Uh-uh. Only people I like can call me that.

"You can't call me Bella. For you it's Isabella." I shouted. He grinned at me.

"Why not…_Bella_?" he taunted.

I glared at him. "Because only my friends and people I like can call me that."

"You don't like me?" I looked away. "Oh come on. I know you like me." he grinned. I turned back to him with a murderous glare at him.

"Over my dead body."

He smiled evilly, "I can arrange that." My eyes widened. Is that what their going to do to me? ask for all they want and then kill me? what's the point of helping them then?"

"Are you really going to kill me?" I asked him, not even above a whisper. His eyes darkened and he grabbed me again, bridal style and started walking forward, dragging me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to video tape, remember? And a hint of advise, do what you're told and we won't hurt you again." He didn't look at me while saying this. It was as if he was hiding something. Hmm…

We entered a room. EWWW!!! What's that smell? Ugh! I'm going to suffocate in here.

"Set her here," A voice order. Edward, surprisingly, steeled me into a rusted grey chair _gently_. I looked up at curiously and shocked at him. He just didn't meet my eyes. I looked around the room. There was no window; it was dirty, of course, there was rusted red on the corners and the wall was an ugly white. There was a video camera in front of me and behind it were about 10 people…looking at me. out of them I recognized Edward, the blonde who I totally hate, and the other blonde dude I saw first but haven't spoken too. 3out of 10. 10. Ten haunting people. Are there more? Out of the ten people, there were two girls. GIRLS! I am being held hostage by girls?!

One of the girls was blonde and white. She wore the shortest mini skirt and a small t-shirt that didn't even reach her waist. Then there was another girl, and she was all over Edward. She was trying to kiss him but he kept away. She had brown hair like me but hers were darker and she was, too, wearing a small t-shirt and a very tiny mini-skirt. EWWW. Even being a princess I don't wear anything like that. Hookers.

The boys were…intimidating. There was a blonde dude who looked nervous, he's obviously new. There was another guy, well he looked funny. He had dark brown hair that were covering his eyes. And I noticed that he wasn't looking at me. He was…OH my god! Is he sleeping? I wanted to laugh like crazy but everyone would think something is wrong with me. Anyways, next to him was a dark skinned guy. He had long, braided hair and dark shining eyes. And he was looking at me threateningly. The person next to him scared me the most. He was big, bigger than anyone in the room. And he had muscles, scary muscles. Now I was truly frightened. What if they tell that dude to sit on me?! I just looked down at my lap.

"Alright Bella are you ready?" the meanie blonde grinned "By the way Edward, great job on the make up. He touched my cheek but I pushed his hand away which angered him. He grabbed my aching cheeks and forced me to look at him. "Listen here princess, when I start the camera you will ask you dear daddy to give us $25 million, new weapons, and freedom of all the criminals. Okay? Go it?" he turned away and pointed at the sleeping dude. Meanie blonde noticed he was sleeping so the guy besides the slleping dude slapped him behind the head.

"Huh? What? What happened?" he woke up, still drowsy.

I silently laughed and his stupidity. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward smiled slightly at me.

"Get the beep (_**AN: reminder: I don't swear so…)**_ up Mitchell!" Blondie shouted. Mitchell looked toward the Blondie and he suddenly looked nervous.

"Sorry James" James? Mitchell? Edward? I smiled. 3 names out of 10 people. _**(AN: they are **__**RECORDING**__** the video, it's not live so they think its okay to say each others name and they don't care if Bella finds out because…well, you'll have to find out :P)**_.

"Just hurry up." _James_ groaned.

"Okay. Ready…and…go!" the dude, _Mitchell_, ordered as the red camera light went on. I knew what I had to do.

"Dad…" I took in a deep breath. "dad I'm so sorry this happed. I-I don't know where I am, I don't even know if I'm in Europe anymore…but dad, I want you to know that I love you. you are the best thing I ever had after mom left me." tears leaked down my cheeks and I looked towards James. He narrowed his eyes at me and waved his hand for me to go on. "Dad…um, my kidnappers want $25,000,000 a new weapons and they want you to free all the criminals. All I know is that they are the mafias. I don't know who they are but right now there are 10 of them. 2 are girls. Three of the guys are Mitchell, Edward and James and dad, please don't give them anything they want, they-" I got cut off. James had punched me and I fell off the chair.

"Shut the camera off Mitchell! NOW!" he roared. He looked back at me with killer eyes. He grabbed me by my arm and started shouting. "You BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!" he cursed and pushed me down again and started kicking me.

I screamed.

I plead.

I cried.

Bu the won't stop. "Edward, plan B." he kicked one last time and moved away. I looked up at James then at Edward. Edward was glaring at me with pure hatred. I knew I was going to get it…but what was Plan B?

_**AN: Alright everyone here we go…I was going to update this Saturday but since I got sooo many review that really made me happy, I updated today! So review if you want the next chapter faster.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hey guys…I'm so sorry for the late update but that's because my aunt had an operation and so my family and I were taking care of her kids…anyways I'm back now! And with a new chapter! And new information…**_

_**-I have a new poll…plz pick yous fav sotry and I will update the winner story more often**_

_**-I have book covers, there's a link on my profile**_

_**-plzzz read my AN's they are always giving out important info.**_

_**-and if I get **__**at least**__** 45 updates, I will update in three days! Yay July 4!**_

_**-AND last and definitely the least **__**(jk)**__** I'd like to give out a shout out to my friend…**__**Serene and Iichigo**__**…you guys rock and thanks for the help...**_

Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

"_**Edward, plan B." he kicked one last time and moved away. I looked up at James then at Edward. Edward was glaring at me with pure hatred. I knew I was going to get it…but what was Plan B?**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

Edward grabbed my by my arm and dragged me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Edward shot me a dangerous look. "Just shut up and walk." He shouted and yanked me out the room, shutting the door behind.

My legs were killing me, I couldn't walk…but I'd rather walk than let him touch me.

Soon, we entered another room but this room had light and a window that only showed a view of another room connected to this one _**(AN: you know the kind where police are investigating and the criminal is in this clear room and there's a window where the polices or the investigators are outsde looking inside the window or something like that…it was in Batman, Dark night movie…where the girl was investigating this Chinese dude…yeah, just letting you all know what kind of room I'm talking about :P)**_. The doors of the other room opened and James and the big, blurry man walked in.

"We really didn't want to do this but since you didn't cooperate with us, I guess we really don't have another choice." He playfully frowned at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

James just simply turned to the window and called out "bring 'em in". Two men, I already saw in the horrid room I just came from, marched in to the opposite room with a kid. What's going on?

I looked to James, who was grinning wickedly, then to Edward, at my right, who had no expression on his face at all. I turned back, looking out the window where the two men pushed the kid, who might be about 7 or 8 years old, on the floor. I studied how the little guy's eyes darted from one of the man to another. I woke up to an unbearably loud sound. I looked away from the boy to the dark haired man who had pulled out a gun and shot it up on the ceiling. As the man shot again, both, the boy and I screamed and started crying.

That's when I realized that I wasn't the only one whose life was in danger, but it was this kid's too. The dark haired man put the gun on the crying boy's sweating forehead and looked up to Edward. Why Edward? _**(AN: I was going to stop right here but I decided I owe you guys a longer chapter ;)) **_

__Why Edward? that's when something clicked in my mind. That if Edward nods or give an approving indication, that guy will shoot the kid. NO WAY! Edward, or any other mafia, heartless person, can't be that heartless. I looked up at Edward, who was looking right back at me expectantly.

"Why is the gun on the kids' forehead?" my voice quivered, knowing the answer already.

"Well Bella, since you wished not to help us out, he" Edward pointed to the sobbing child, "will suffer the consequences." I gasped. No… this is not happening.

"You could still agree to work with us now and we'll let the boy go." He said looking, not at me, but the baby.

Wait a second. The light bulb went on above my head. I figured that they won't kill the kid; they're just using him like they're using me. I smirked. Being the innocent person everyone describes me as, I was about to fall in their planning. They would make me think they were about to shoot right through the kid and I would accept their offer and ask my father for all the stuff these goons need and the kid will be set free or actually _kill_ him after all…the boy might be even working for him for all I know.

"no" I said, looking at the shivering boy. Edward and James turned to me, surprised, but I kept my focus on the kid, straight and determined.

"_Excuse_ me?" Edward accentuated on the word excuse as he asked disbelieving.

I turned sharply to him, looking him straight in the eyes. "I said no. No I won't help you. You won't shoot him. I know. You can't be that heartless." I breathed the last sentence, but somehow they heard it for James smirked.

"Princess, you don't know _how_ heartless we can be." He looked towards Edward with a certain look. I turned to Edward in time to see him nod at the window.

Just a simple nod, that's all it took for the trigger to be pulled, the bullet to fly out, go through the kid…and to end his life that was just beginning.

"NO!!!" I shouted and launched for the window as if it would just disappear and bring me to the next room…to the bleeding boy. But, suddenly, tough, hard arms were around me…keeping me from the little child. I closed my eyes in agony and dug into who ever was holding me.

Edward. The powerful and wonderful aroma told me so. He surprised me by wrapping his arms tighter around me…as if comforting me.

Why?

Why would he do that?

He is a _monster_.

"AHHHHH" my head snapped up to the piercing shriek. Instantly, I looked back to the window and I saw the boy on the ground. Still breathing, eyes open but his face stored so much _pain_. But why? They didn't shoot him…

Then why is there RED LIQUID?! BLOOD?! IS THAT BLOOD?! If the kid is alive, where was the blood coming from?!

"Why is there blood? Who got shot?!" I screamed and was on the verge of hysterics. Edward just ignored me and nodded once at the two guys. I don't know what the nod meant but the two men picked up the boy.

That's when I noticed.

HIS LEFT LEG GOT SHOT!!! Oh my god! I started screaming again but this time Edward closed my mouth with his hand.

"now either you agree to help us or we have10 more kids waiting for their death…all because of you." Edward whispered in my ear menacingly as he removed his hand. But I stood still, whimpering as I looked at the little boy. He wouldn't stop crying which gave me the strong urge to just run over there and hug him. Tell him everything will be fine. Run away with him and protect him for the rest of my life _**(AN: I just wanted you all to know that Bella is a sucker for kids, babies, children…it's just that since she never had any friend because she's a princess, so yeah)**_.

"What about this boy? What are you going to do with him?" I asked Edward who was still staring at the kid with no look on his face.

"We have a doctor here. This boy will survive and we'll let others go…only _if_ you help us and do it right this time." His eyes turned cold at the end. I looked at the other two men here, James who was smiling wickedly at me and the big guy who was glaring at me. I turned back to Edward

"You promise?" I asked. His head snapped down to meet my eyes.

He nodded, somehow curious "Yeah…I promise." And something told me that he'll keep _this_ promise.

We stared at each other for a while. My brown eyes burning into his green emerald eyes as his burned into mines. I know, I shouldn't fells butterflies in my stomach…but a I was looking into his eyes, I felt _something_.

And that's why I had to break it. He's a criminal. A monster. _'But he deserves love'_ my inner thoughts rambled.

No, no he doesn't. You need to love to be loved. Edward didn't love anybody, or at least that's what his actions tell you.

"Come on, we have to do this again." James said.

As he was about to walk out the door, the big dude stopped him, "Maybe she should eat something. Look how pale she looks." He nodded towards me. I have never heard him talk to I was surprised by his caring tone. "what do you think Edward?" I turned to Edward, pleading with my eyes. I was so hungry…_starving_.

"She looks fine to me." He smirked and looked down at me. I glared at him.

Jerk.

"Come _on_! We have a video to shoot. Let's go!" James shouted from the door. Edward grabbed both my hands from behind and pushed me forward to walk. I scowled and started walking but my legs won't move. As if they weren't there.

God, I'm too tired.

Suddenly, I realized I was on my knees…and then my head connected to the floor.

I had fainted…

_**AN: alright that's it! Everyone if you want me to update this Friday or Saturday I want at least 45 reviews! Yes, I'm making this a challenge. The next chapter is going to be longer and there will be EMMETT!!! Every one who loves that big bear…would like the next chapter :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hey guys…as promised here's a faster update…I got 48 reviews!!! I'm so happy! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! I know it's tomorrow but some people were really begging me to get this chapter out :P  
**_

_**-OKAY guys you all need to take the poll because if I don't know which story you like…than I can't really update them fast enough because there are a lot of stories…**_

_**-I hope you guys checked out the book covers…I hope you all like them :P**_

_**-And I finally got a BETA! So thank you **__**Serene Lake**__**...especially for pointing the Emmett part out…**_

_**-And if I get at least up to 58 reviews ill update FASTER because I have chapter 6 done…and things are about to get intense between Bella and Edward in the next chapter…**_

_**Disclaimer:: Not Mine…not even on the Fourth of July…**_

_**AN: Let me tell you people…this is not an ordinary kidnapped story…there aren't happy ending coming fast…there is a happy ending but let me tell you before hand that SOMEONE is going to get betrayed… so don't lose hope in this story because you will LOVE it towards the END :P Trust me…**_

_-The song for this chapter: Bad to the Bone_

Chapter 5

I woke up to a smelly room. I realized that I was on the dirty bed given to me in the horrible, stinky room. The lights were on though.

"Glad to see you're awake." A voice came from my right. I glared at the man sitting on the chair next to me. Edward. I hate him.

"Oh look, your marks cleaned up, well I guess I'm going to have to give you new ones," He said amusingly as he reached over to touch the small scar he gave me on my forehead. I slapped his hand away before he even touched me.

His eyes turned hard and cold. "Now, Isabella, I was nice enough to heal you wounds—''

I cut him off.

"That you gave!" I shouted.

He ignored me and continued

"—_and_ to bring you food. If you want to be mean, I'd be more than glad to trace your cuts with my knife and torture you by eating in front of you without letting you have some. So play nice," He said softly but I kept glaring at him until I remembered something.

"Food?" I whispered. He laughed and leaned down to grab the tray off the floor. Food! Yay! My eyes brightened and fell as soon as I saw that the tray only had an apple that was a little rotten and a glass of water. Tears started leaking out of my eyes. I reached for the apple, on the tray Edward was holding, and brought it closer to me. Yeah…it was rotten…but it was all I had. So, as tears fell down my eyes quicker, I took a very small bite of the apple.

"Yuck!" I threw the apple away from me. It bounced off the wall and landed on the ground.

"Bella?!" Edward yelled "What did you do that for?!!" He stood up to get the apple off the floor, cleaning it with his sleeves.

"If you guys want to kill me, can you do it by using gun? It's easier than eating rotten food!" I shouted. Edward looked back at me.

"We are not trying to kill you!" He shouted back. "How do you know that?! You don't even know if we're going to let you go! You don't know Beep _**(AN: Plz remember I don't swear so I replace it with Beep.)**_"

"How do I know that might just kill me?! You guys murder kids!! You don't care about anyone else! You don't even have feelings! I've seen robots nicer than you! You are all the most ruthless, mean, disturbed people known to man. Just because you guys don't have lives doesn't mean you could destroy the lives of those who do! People, especially me, can't pity you because of the things you do. No wonder you guys don't have any girlfriends or boyfriends. That's because you need to _love_ to _be_ loved! But you need a heart for that, which, frankly, you don't have. No wonder your parent left you out on the streets. You—"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" I felt something collide with my face. Edward had slapped me _so_ hard I fell off the bed and onto the floor. I held my burning cheek and looked up at him. He had a distant look in his eyes as he spoke to me.

"You won't have any dinner tonight." He said hesitating on each word. Then he left me sitting there, thinking.

When a new 'guard' came in.

_**~O~X~O~**_

"Hi, my name is Bella." I introduced myself. Maybe if I could make a friend here, they could help me escape. I knew it was a stupid plan, but hey, a girl could dream.

The big, brawny dude, who was my guard for now, just nodded. *Sigh* This is going to take a while.

"So what's your name?" I asked nicely.

"None of your business." _Ouch_.

"What did you have for lunch?" I sat closer to him, but he was on a chair.

"None of your business." He repeated.

"I had nothing at all." I pouted. "Edward got me a rotten apple that made me almost throw up."

Still nothing.

"I've never gone a whole day without eating. Have you?"

Nothing.

Maybe video games…

"Do you play any video games?"

His eyes brightened up _just_ a little.

"Have you played _Isotonic_?" (**AN: I'm making this game up**) Isotonic was the most popular game out right now. _And_ the most expensive.

"Isotonic?" he asked while his eyes were somewhere else. _Bingo_.

I nodded. "Yep. But I only scored 250 on it. I don't get that game." I looked at him from under my eyelashes, hopeless.

He cleared his throat. "Um, well, it's very easy," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"I asked my dad to help me, but as usual, he was busy. Now we'll never get to play again." Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Now, don't say that." He said, soothingly. I learned that, no matter how scary he looks, he's _kind of_ nice.

"I never even had a friend that could help out." I regained my plan. He didn't say anything though. Out of nowhere, my stomach started grumbling. He looked up at me. I pouted. He reached in his pocket and threw something at me. I caught it and brought it up closer to my face to examine it. Yay! It was a small Hershey bar. MMM! Chocolate.

"Thanks man. You're way nicer than Edward and James. They are like so strict." I said while unwrapping the wrapper, grinning like a madman.

"I know, they're so rude and think of themselves as leader when they aren't…yet." He sat up in his chair and spoke like a snobby girl. We looked at each other for a moment before we started laughing like crazy.

"You…your…crazy!" I tried to complete my sentence.

We laughed and laughed until the door barged open. "What's going on in here?!" James shouted.

Big dude sat up and cleared his throat.

"I think Bella's going crazy James." He winked at me without James seeing

"You know what, I think Princess is having too much fun in here. I think we should move her to a _better_ room." Something told me _better_ means something else in _his_ dictionary.

"I'm fine here, loser." I smiled at what I had called him. But Suddenly, James turned red, Big Dude's eyes turned wide, and I was on the floor again, James towering over me.

"What did you call me you BEEP?!"

"Nothing." I stuttered and tried to get back up but he pushed me down with his foot.

"That's right, I thought so." He smirked, but before going out the room, he turned to the big dude. "Emmett, after Jasper takes over, I want to see you in my office." _Emmett_ bowed his head as James left.

Right after James left Emmett crouched next to me and helped me up. "Are you alright?" Big dude asked me but I couldn't answer. My cheeks were killing me.

"Would you like another candy?"

_**AN: Alright everyone…here we go…hope you guys liked this Chapter…and I promise you'll love the next one…there's going to be Edward…Bella…and an intense moment…so if I get my 58 reviews…I'll update maybe on Tuesday.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks soooo much for the wonderful reviews! You guys made my Fourth of July very exciting! I hope you guy like this one and a heads up on the next chapter…it's going to take a HUGE turn.**_

_**Ok let me get you guys back on the story…**_

_**Disclaimer:: NOT MINE!**_

_**Song:: Black Keys by Jonas Bros…I don't listen to them but my friend advised me it's a great song for this chapter…tell me what you think…**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6

I finally decided to sleep on the awful bed because it be better than sleeping on the floor, who knows what they've done there. I was sleeping until I felt myself moving. What the HELL?! I opened my eyes to see Edward carrying me down a hallway. GOD! Know many hallways does this place have?!

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"to video tape you again and this time if you don't cooperate this time, we will blow up a hospital." He looked down at me "Because we're really _that_ heartless." I frowned. Blow up a hospital? They wouldn't. But I shouldn't risk the chance.

Edward opened the door that led to the same smelly room they took me before for recording me.

"Edward set her down her down there." Some dude ordered. Edward, unlike the last time, threw me down on the chair. "Ow" I glared up at him. James came in front of me and grabbed my face to look at him.

"Hello again Bella. We're giving you another chance. We're going to record your message again. You don't want a repeat of the last time, now do you?" he grinned, showing his horrible, yellow teeth. Wait! The kid!

"Where is he?" I asked, looking directly in his eyes. His grin grew bigger, if possible.

"He's all take care of."

Oh my god. "where is he?! I want to see him." I shouted and go up from my seat. "You promised you would take care of him-"

Edward pushed James away and took his place, in front on me. "Calm down will ya!" He shouted even louder and pushed me back on the chair. "Nothing happened to your little baby, he's fine. You can see him…after this recording." His green eyes now dark black. I just nodded, scared from the last time.

Mitchel went behind the camera and pressed the go button "Go," he said as the red light went on. I took a deep breath and continued looking straight at the camera.

"Dad…I'm so sorry this happened…I had no intentions of all this at all. I-dad they are so scary and they are mean. They don't give me food." I look to Edward, who was sad? "They gave me a dirty room here. I still haven't used the washroom. I'm so tired dad and my whole body hurts. Please help me." tears leaked out my eyes faster now "these people, um, I don't know who they are but they want $25 million, new weapons, and they want you to free al the criminals. I know you probably hate me right now…but dad…you have to help me. I'd always be in your debt" As I saw James about to stop the recording, I said the last thing I wanted him to know before…before something bad happens "Happy birthday daddy. I love you."

And the red light went off…

_**~O~X~O~**_

"Did you know that you're a born actor? Bravo! Or should I say...BRAVA! Great job Bella!" James patted my back. I put my head in my hands and cried silently. I hate them, I hate them all. My stomach rumbled. "Oh! You know about the washroom thing you said, if you want to use it, just go to any corner and release yourself." He laughed. I closed my eyes tighter. Get me out of this…PLEASE! Minutes later James left, Edward came in.

"Come on." He extended his hand to me. I just stared at him in hate. "Now you can go release your self in the corner or you could use the washroom like the 'normal' person you are." He wasn't laughing or smiling. His expression was hard. But I forgot everything as when he said I could use the washroom. I jumped up, ignoring his hand and went to the door, waiting for him to lead.

"Anxious are we?" he chuckled. I glared at him. He opened the door and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

He chuckled again "Sorry princess, you might run away and even if not, we have to keep holding you no matter what." I frowned. He stopped in front of a door. I looked up at him. He shrugged. I opened the door and went inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled and ran back outside as fast as I went in.

"What is wrong with you?!" Edward shouted at me as he held me close. I admit, I felt something, but I was too disgusted by noticing it much. And something told me that, for the first time, Edward was concerned and scared as well. He began checking me up and down…for injuries I guess.

"Do you seriously want me to go in there and shower?!" I yelled.

"What are you saying?" Edward immediately let go of me but he was still yelling.

"It smells! It's so gross and there's stuff out on the floor when they are suppose to be inside the toilet…FLUSHED!" I shouted.

Edward rolled his eyes. "If you want to shower, go in and do it or I'm taking you back inside and you won't get clean clothes." He said calmly as if he was restraining himself as he gave me a towel.

"Clean?" I raised my eyebrows.

"well, they're in better condition than your dress." That's right! I was still wearing my blue dress. It was torn in places now and it was losing its color…like me. I looked up at Edward, whose expression was expecting, and then I looked back at the washroom door.

Oh god, please don't make me do this. I slowly opened it, touching it with the tip of my finger nails, and looked inside. Suddenly the lights opened and I saw Edward's hand on the switch.

"it's better if the light is open, don't you think?" I was too nervous to glare at him, so instead I inspected the dirtiness of the washroom. I pouted and stepped inside. Squishing sounds erupted at every step I took. I tried to avoid everything that was not white. I closed the door behind me, at Edward's face. Again, I couldn't tell what his expression was. I looked back at the toilet.

Oh no…

_**~O~X~O~**_

After using the dirt hole (toilet), I stepped into the shower. First I turned it on to see if _at least_ the water was clean. I decided it was fresh enough so I stepped in, with my shoes of course. The warm water, cascaded down my body, relaxing all my muscles and knots. It chased away all my thoughts, all my problems. I closed my eyes and stayed there. that is until there was a knock on the door and the water suddenly turned ice cold.

"Come on princess, lets go." Edward.

I sighed deeply and got out of the shower, warping the towel around me. I didn't want to go out yet and meet Edward. So I stayed inside, with a towel and shoes on only. I clipped my hair (with the clip I already had) and stood there, facing the door.

"Come on! What are you doing in there?!" God! Impatient much? "Don't make me break down this door Isabella! I swear I will!" he shouted, pounding on the door.

"Wait, I'm not ready yet." I tried to stall him but I need clothes! Ugh! I waited inside as Edward waited outside…for 30 minutes or so. I guess he couldn't take it anymore because then he started yelling very loudly.

"You know what Isabella, I'm breaking down this door down…NOW!" he started pounding hard on the door.

"Wait no! Edward I'm not reading!" the door bursted open, revealing a half shocked, half angry Edward.

"Wah-" He stared me curiously and there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I-I wasn't ready." I tried to explain Edward walked inside and stopped in front of me, looking up and down. That's when I realized that I only had a towel on…so I'm practically naked…IN FRONT OF EDWARD! "um, can I have my clothes…now?" I breathed out. Edward snapped his eyes back to mines. So powerful and concentrating that made me blush. But I didn't look away.

Edward raised his hand and brushed my burning red cheek with the back of his hand. Then he rested his palm on my neck, where my heart is. I'm sure that it must be beating like crazy now. I closed my eyes and looked away. Edward's gaze was so intense, so passionate, like he could see into my soul.

I felt a hand, so rough yet smooth, lift my chin up. I opened my eyes gradually, finding his at once. There was confusion, concern, softness, lust and…love? Love? Maybe I'm reading all wrong.

Edward's hand moved from my chin to rest on my cheek, his other hand followed, cupping my other cheek, trapping me.

My breathing hitched, my heart rate increased, my eyes grew wide, and the world started spinning as I saw Edward lean in…slowly and slowly. His eyes flickered to my lips and then back to my eyes. What-what was that suppose to mean? My bottom lip started quivering out of confusion and fear.

Edward, probably thinking of it as a good sign, started leaning in.

Closer…

Closer…

And closer…

His top lip brushed my bottom lip, throwing all my thoughts out the window. Everything I fought for, all that I believed, whatever I was scared about…just ran away. It was a Cinderella moment…a moment I have always dreamed about.

But I had to wake up…and I did. As soon as I felt his tongue graze my top lip, I woke up and pushed him away.

Away from me.

I realized that no matter how much strength I had used to push him away he was still close to me. So close.

Our breathing was ragged. Our eyes anywhere but at each other. His hands, once on my cheeks now to themselves.

"Here," he shoved to the clothes to me, his voice hoarse. "change quick."

And he was out the door.

_**~O~X~O~**_

I changed quickly, wanting to get out of this hell. Edward gave me a brown skirt that reached below my knees and a white shirt with brown flowers on top. I dried my hair with the blue towel and then I clipped them. My shoes were all wet and squeaked at every step I took. I can't believe he didn't get me shoes.

When I was all done, I stepped out.

"I'm done." I announced to Edward, who was leaning against the opposite wall, trying not to look at me.

He nodded and laid his hand softly on my back, still not looking at me, and pushed me forward.

"Wait!" I stopped and reached down to take off my flats. No way am I wearing them now.

"what are you doing?" Edward looked at me curiously.

I glared up at him as I took my shoes off and held them with the tip of my fingers.

"well I'm not going to wear these until they're dry." I stared walking ahead. When I realized that Edward wasn't next to me, I turned around.

Edward was where I left him, but this time with a curious expression and a small smile on his face.

"Are you…smiling?" the corners of my mouth twitched a little.

Edward cleared all his expressions and his face went hard and blank again. "No." He walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Do you have any family?" I have no idea why I asked him this. Maybe I thought that Edward wasn't all bad…maybe it was just a bad past.

"No" I noticed him flinch.

"Any brothers, sisters, nieces-" he cut me off.

"No. I said I have no family." I smiled. He was getting frustrated. Keep it up Bella.

"Any girlfriends?"

He shook his head.

"Any kids—oh wait! You probably killed them all." The image of the little boy that got shot on his leg, not two days ago, flashed in my mind. Before I could recover, my back met a wall. Edward's hands were on my shoulders, holding them tightly.

"I said I don't have any family members." He growled at my face. I glared back at him. He let go of me and started walking, but I stayed there, leaning against the wall and I started shouting.

"Why?! Did you kill them too? Too much to bear? Your own family?! You mon-"

"_**SHUT UP**_!" He punched me and I fell down.

"Isabella Swan," Edward towered over me. He leaned down and grabbed my by the hand and yanked me up. "You do not know anything. You don't know what people and certainly what they have been through. You're a princess, you're spoiled. You have always been protected and kept secrets of the world from. You don't know _anything_. So I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut…or I'll have to stitch it up for you." A tear leaked out of my eye. I admit, he was scary. The tone of his voice, his dark eyes…his words. So terrifying.

I pushed him off me and ran away.

* * *

_**AN: Alright everyone! I think this is the **__**longest**__** chapter I've **__**ever**__** written! Anyways, there's going to be a huge SURPRISE in the next chapter because like I said before this isn't an ordinary kidnapper story…**_

_**I'm really sorry if you didn't think that the whole washroom accident with Edward and Bella was good enough…I'm sorry but I don't have that much of a great experience with those stuff…so sorry if you didn't like it…I'll try to work harder for next time :P**_

_**Review PLZ:: if you want the next chapter out fast ;)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hey everyone! Okay now this chapter is a gift to you all from me because SILENT TEARS IS ON ITS 70'S FOR REVIEWS! You guys have no idea how happy I am! Anyways also another great news is that I finally found some award sites so if you like Silent Tears or any of my other stories, plzzzzzzzzzz nominate them, the sites are on my **__**PROFILE!**_

_**I'm also very happy that **__**THE PRINCE**__** got nominated for **__**THE SHIMMER AWARDS!!!**__** You all better get on at the 21**__**st**__** and vote ;)**_

_**Okay so I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer:: Not Mine**_

_**Nominate!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:

It's been a week since my last recording, since I last took a shower, since Edward got so close to me, since the last slap I received from him.

After running away, I had bumped into Emmett who took to my room and offered Edward to guard me, but Edward refused. Edward is _always_ guarding me. He would only leave for food but be back in like 5 minutes. I've noticed that he doesn't eat much.

Edward doesn't talk to me or bother me; well you could say that he practically doesn't do anything but stare at the walls. But I shouldn't complain; I do the exact same thing. Except I don't eat, move, or talk. Can you say zombie?

I just want to die.

The door opened. "Here's you dinner Princess." Some dude slid the lunch tray over to my bed, making it screech on the floor…I didn't even blink.

"Edward, you can have dinner now, if you want."

I heard Edward clear his throat and groan as if he was sleeping. "No thanks Laurent, I'm not hungry right now."

"Suit yourself." The door creaked closed.

Edward stretched and sighed deeply.

"You're going to get sick if you don't eat."

Scoff, like he cares.

"Bella?" I heard his footsteps increase. "What is wrong with you?"

What is wrong with _me_?! Is he Beeping serious?! He knelt down in front of me but I didn't look at him.

"What can I do to make you eat?" _Die_.

His eyes brightened up suddenly. "Would you like to meet the kid?" I looked up at him for the first time in 7 days. His eyes were still beautiful green, but now dull. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was even messier.

To his question, I only nodded. He smiled crookedly, a smile I've never seen before, but it sure did make my heart flutter like crazy.

"Come on then." He extended his hand towards me. I turned my head away from him, standing up, and I walked to the door. I heard Edward sigh and then he walked to open the door. I was about to walk when I felt a hand grasp mine.

I looked up at Edward.

He shrugged. "Remember what I told you." I frowned and looked away.

Edward led me through several hallways until we reached a door with a window. I looked at Edward, who gestured me to go in.

But I didn't.

I only looked through the window to see the kid, sitting on a chair, with a cast on his leg. Tears formed in my eyes at the thought of how this kid must be surviving.

"You could go inside," Edward spoke from behind me. "If you want to." I ignored him. He doesn't deserve my attention.

I stood there for hours. Just staring at the innocent kid when Edward pushed me a little to open the door. I glared at him as he went inside and crouched in front of the kid and reached in his pocket. Edward pulled out his hand and offered the kid a candy bar. I faintly smiled as I saw Edward extend the candy towards the boy who kept refusing by shaking his head.

"I promise it isn't poison." I could hear a smile in Edward's voice. However, the kid shook his head no.

Edward sighed heavily and set the candy bar on the floor, near the kids' foot, got up and left the room.

"Let's go." He ordered as he held me by the arm and dragged me down the hallway.

Once we reached my dungeon, called 'my room', Edward let go of my arm and brought the tray of food to me.

"Here. Now eat." I glared up at him and slapped the tray away. I flinched as the tray fell on to the floor, making clattering sounds. The food splashed and the glass broke, shattering into many sharp pieces.

"WHAT THE BEEP! What is wrong with you?!" Edward shouted, stepping away from the mess.

"I didn't want to eat." I crossed my arm over my chest and turned my head away from him.

"What the _hell_ do you mean? You promised!" he pointed at me accusingly.

I smirked. "And you believed me?" I used his words from the last time.

His eyes widened as if he remembered too. He nodded. "Nice." He shook his head, pinching his bridge of his nose, something I've seen him do frequently. "Fine." He looked down at me. "You don't want to eat, your choice. You won't get food anymore. It's just waste that way." I rolled my eyes.

He doesn't mean that.

_**~O~X~O~**_

He did mean that.

It's been three days since I had refused to eat. They don't send me food anymore. Edward is still guarding me and everyday he has some sort of edible food in his hands.

And he _torments_ me. He eats it and moans making my 2 week old empty stomach grumble.

Today he had an apple.

A juicy, dark red, yummy-looking apple. I licked my lips. 'MMM'. My stomach grumbled more.

Ugh! No! STOP! I can bear this.

_Grumble_. No. No I can't.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to Edward, who was sitting, leaning against the wall, taking a bite from the apple every so often, engrossed in a book.

My hand slid down against the wall as I sat down besides him, grabbing his attention. His eyes bored into mine and mines bored into him. I looked down at the apple and back up at him, silently asking him to share. Edward, being the dumb person he is _**(AN: LoL :P)**_, didn't understand for he made no movement.

I mentally rolled my eyes and looked down as the apple again and back up at him, wishing he would get my message before I die of hunger. Edward looked down at his apple and then at me. His eyes turned mischievous and he smirked.

He brought the apple between our faces and moved it closer to me. My eyes widened. Maybe he's just playing. But all my thoughts ran away as soon as the apple, the sweet, juicy apple, came in contact with my lips.

My eyes closed and my tongue glided out to taste the apple…but I tasted _nothing_. It was gone.

I snapped my eyes open to see Edward laughing on the floor like crazy.

"You should've seen your face. And how you were licking air. Hahaha!" He laughed harder.

I shut my eyes in defeat as a tear leaked out and rolled down my cheek. But my eyes fluttered open when I felt warm, soft hands wipe away my tear and rest on my cheek.

"Hey." Edward's velvet, smooth voice whispered through. His hand left me cheek and grabbed the apple. He studied the apple, as if contemplating something. He sighed deeply and looked up at me, into my wet, questioning eyes.

Gently he brought the apple to my face. In front of my mouth again. But I turned my head away, remembering all to well what just happened a couple of minutes ago.

I felt Edward's hand cup my cheek and turn my face back to him. I slowly looked into his eyes. Warm. Serious. And trusting. Trusting? Could I trust him? My stomach grumbled. And I think Edward heard it this time.

I looked down to the apple, which was still in front of me, securely held by Edward. I looked back up at him and then down at the apple again, decided. I leaned forward and one of my hands moved to grab Edward's wrist so he won't take away the apple again. My other hand held the apple so it won't fall.

I leaned a little more forward and took a great, big bite. As big as I can take in my mouth. Its juice rolled down my mouth.

I shut my eyes again. But this time in pleasure. I hummed a moan. I opened my eyes to find Edward's eyes on me. He raised the apple to his mouth and took a bite out of it. His lips glossed by the juice. He extended the apple back to me, as if telling me, silently, that it was my turn to eat.

I swallowed what I had in my mouth and leaned forward to take more in. Keeping my gaze on Edward as his on mine. I chewed and waited as he took his turn, biting the apple, never taking his eyes off me.

Then it was my turn.

Then his.

Then mines.

Then his.

And so on…

The apple was at its last and things got more heated around us. I mean, if you see our positions, you'd be surprised too.

We were really close. Our sides were pressed together, shoulder on shoulder, and Edward had a hand around my waist, as if wanting to keep me from moving away, as if he likes the position we were in.

Both his legs were spread out, straight, and one of my legs were on top of his. _Now don't ask me how it got there_. Both my hands gripped his shirt for support when I would strain up to reach the apple

Our breathing: Ragged.

The atmosphere: Burning hot.

Our eyes: Full of lust…and _hunger_.

_**~O~X~O~**_

One last bite would finish it all. It was Edward's turn anyway. But I was still so _hungry_.

Edward finally looked away from me and down at the apple, then back at me again. Deciding again. Then he raised the apple up to my mouth, his eyes offering, encouraging. I smiled slightly and took in victory.

I licked my lips for any left over juice. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me lips intensely. He looked up at me then back down to my lips. I looked downwards as well, but to see his hand move up and touch my face. His thumb wiped away something form the corner of my lips.

Our eyes met again and our breathing turned _extremely_ hard. His thumb, the one that wiped away the remaining juice, traced my bottom lip. My tongue, having a mind of its own, slid out, wanting to taste the juice that glazed his thumb.

I touched his thumb with the tip of my tongue.

Once.

Twice.

Three times, until it was all finished.

I licked his thumb a little more before looking back at him. Lust completely covered his eyes. Like he's drowned in it.

His thumb moved away, about to be replaced by his lip. Yes, his lips. Because Edward was leaning in and I was too intoxicated to know what is going on. And so, nobody stopped him.

He came closer.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

And that was it.

His lips were on me, moving hungrily. As were mine. My hands moved up his chest, tracing his collarbone, rounding his neck, and immediately disappearing in his bronze hair.

His hand, which was already around my waist, was now joined by his other arm, which held my back, pressing me tightly against his chest. We were so close. Our lips glued together firmly. And it was _hot_. Like there was fire all around us.

Suddenly I felt my back connect with something hard. The floor.

Edward was on top of me and I was under him. I could feel his muscles through his shirt. I could feel his hands on my back, roaming. And I could feel his _lips_ on mine. So soft, warm…and _delicious_.

But it all went away as soon as I felt his lips part and his tongue graze me bottom lip, asking permission for entrance.

My eyes shot open, my hands froze tugging on his hair, and my breathing stopped short. I had _finally_ realized who I was kissing. Edward. The mafia guy. Who was going to kill me. The guy who has already killed many innocents. The guy who has no feelings, no emotions, and definitely _no heart_.

I pushed him away from me and sat up. He probably woke up to for his eyes widened in understanding. I shook my head and tried to blink away all my thoughts. What just happened? Did I really kiss Edward? _Willingly_?

I gradually looked up at him. He eyes were cast downwards, but as if he felt my gaze, he looked up. Meeting my shocked eyes. His expression made him look like 100 years old alone man who's finally found love.

I couldn't breathe and I couldn't look away from him. A part of my wanted to pull him back and have a repeat of what we just did. The other part of me, the smarter, more considering part, wanted me to run away.

Away from him.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

James had barged in, thrusting the door open, almost making it fall of its hinges, stomping over to me.

_He had a gun. _

I lost my breathing again when he grabbed me by the hair, yanking me up, pushing me against the wall, the gun pressed on my forehead, keeping me there frozen in fear.

"James!" Edward shouted. James pulled the trigger and I closed my eyes shut.

_Good bye world, it's been…well not really that good I guess. _

The bullet sound went off destroying my hearing. _Wait_. I shouldn't hear. I thought…I…wait a second. I'm supposed to be dead. Why am I not? I opened my eyes to see Edward and James having a glaring contest. Edward was holding James arm, the gun pointed at the ceiling…away from me.

Oh god. My legs grew weak and I couldn't hold myself anymore. My back slid down the wall as I sat, hugging my knees to my chest and putting my head between my knees, crying my guts out.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Edward shouted, standing in front of me.

James shook his head furiously. "That's it, it's over. The mission failed. We're done. We have to kill her." He stammered.

My eyes grew wide._ What happened?_

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'our mission failed'?" Curiosity covered Edward's tone.

James snapped his eyes up to Edward. "The king called." I gasped.

Both men turned to look at me. I stood up, eyeing them both back.

Edward turned around to James "What did he say? Is he ready?"

James shook his head no and turned to glare at me. "He said _kill her_." His voice turned menacing as he pointed at me. "He rejects our demands and doesn't want his daughter. He's not scared of us and says that using his daughter as bait is the most stupidest plan he's ever heard." His eyes turned frightening as he pushed Edward out of the way, grabbing a knife from his pocket and placing it on the base of my neck, his body pressing my tightly against the wall. "We'll see just how important she is." He grinned wickedly. "Huh? Come on princess. How important are you princess, tell us? How important are you to your father?" he grazed the knife against my throat.

I could already smell the blood.

"Stop." I whimpered.

"Heh," he scoffed "I wish I could but these are your _fathers_ order." He laughed and grinned as he made more marks. I closed my eyes in pain but opened them again to look at Edward…for pity.

After a while, it might have been too much for Edward to bear for he stopped James.

"That's enough!" he shouted and pushed James away, taking his place, in front of me, trying to stop the blood.

"Why do you care? We have to kill her anyways! Might as well do-"

_**!!!BOOM!!!**_

The bricks, holding the walls, now exploded into millions of pieces.

There were screams

Wide eyes

Fire

Smoke

Amazement

Surprise

…A bomb…

……And…And my fathers army?

* * *

_**AN: **__**WHOA**__**, how was that? Now review if you want the next chapter out and plz **__**NOMINATE**__** Silent Tears if you like it! It would mean a lot to me and I will be getting out those chapters faster. And review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hey everyone! Here's a chapter for you because I was, again, too excited the SILENT TEARS GOT NOMINATED!!! Can you believe it?! It got nominated for:-**_

_**-Shimmer Awards: Cliffhanger award**_

_**-Fanpire Awards: Best All-Human!!!**_

_**- Twilight Choice Award: The Rapunzel Award**_

_**I'm so excited and you guy better be too because if Silent Tears won, I'm going to update everyother day…or atleast try to :P anyways the voting is on:-**_

_**-Shimmer Awards: July 21**__**st**_

_**-Fanpire Awards: July 20th**_

_**-Twilight Choice Awards: Don't know…but Nominations end on August 1**_

_**So you guys better vote or ONE update per month :P**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, it has a lot of action in it.**_

_**Oh and btw The Prince has got nominated for the Shimmer Awards too**_

_**-Shimmer Awards: Dazzled Moment Award!!!**_

_***For those who like the Prince…VOTE!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:: Not Mine :(**_

_**PS: I would like to thank my Beta **_**augustine4 **_**she's really helped me for this chapter and you should check out her stories, they're great!**_

_**I'd also like to thank **_deadheart115 _**she's also helped me out.**_

_**And I'm Betaing a story so you better check it out :P it's:**_

_**Unbreakable Love by **_**GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222**

_**-she's new so I want you guy to check out her stories plz.**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8

My dad's army?! Oh my god! Daddy does love me! And from all the soldiers I could see my dad with a victory smile on his face, standing on one of the tanks.

"Give over my daughter!" he announced using a bullhorn. I felt strong, tough arms around me. I looked up at Edward glaring at my father.

"Give _us_ what _we_ want!" James shouted back.

"Never!" My dad yelled. I could tell he was getting mad.

"Isn't that sad." James patted his pocket, where his gun was _supposed_ to be. But it wasn't there.

Edward had thrown it away when James was pointing it at me not 5 minutes ago.

Wait does Edward have a gun on him right now? I looked up at Edward again and I could tell by his expression that he didn't. Haha, sucker.

"Shit!" James cursed. Edward gulped and hugged me tighter to his chest.

As comfortable as I feel in his arms right now, I knew I had to get away from him. I started clawing and scratching his hands.

"Ouch stop that." Edward hissed in my ear. I smirked. _Not gonna happen buddy_. I leaned down and bit his arm as hard as I could.

"ARG!" He barked and let go of him arm around me to hold it against his chest. I think I could have seen some blood. Well that's good, I think. I turned back to the army, to my father, and ran back to them.

"NO! BELLA!!!" I heard Edward run behind me. Before I could get there I heard gun shots…_from my fathers side_?

Before I could recover myself, Edward crashed our bodies onto the ground, trying to avoid the bullet. But he didn't do much of a good job at that. The bullet went into his right arm. My eyes grew wide. Why would he do that?

Firing went off. All the others, the mafias, came through the door, armed and they all started shooting. Edward covered me with his body. Why? Why I he risking himself for me? Emmett, James, and everyone else stood in front of us, trying to take down the soldiers.

"Bella," He breathed in my ear. "I want you to run out the door. Do you understand me?"

I shook my head furiously. "Are you freaking kidding me?! I'm going back home." Even though I still don't know why the soldiers started shooting, I still had to go back.

Edward's expression turned hard. "You can't go back there. You're in danger!"

Is he serious? "I'm in danger here!" I shouted.

"Bella, please listen to me!" Edward looked deeply into my eyes. Oh no, not again.

I pushed him off me and got up. What I saw, I just couldn't believe this. There weren't only 10 mafia members I saw…there were more. A lot of them, firing at my dad's side. I couldn't see me dad anywhere. But I had to get through. I was about to squeeze through James and Emmett but Edward caught me.

"You know what?!" He grabbed me and started heading out the door. "I've never seen anyone so stupid!" He shouted through all the noise. I was about to make a remark but I was figuring out a way to escape. _And_ I was really scared of what was going on. I've never saw a fight before in my life. Hell, I didn't even see a real gun fire. Never _**(AN: Like I said, Bella's a princess so she doesn't really get to do or see much, she's usually in the palace).**_

"Well, long time no see, Edward." A voice stopped us. We turned around and Edward moved me behind him.

"Christian." Edward nodded in acknowledgment. How do they know each other? But what does that matter? That dude is with my father.

"Hand over the princess." I looked up at Edward who had the hard expression still on.

"Over my dead body." _Christian could arrange that_.

"As you wish." Christian raised the gun towards Edward. Edward tucked me further back. He leaned down to whisper to me.

"Run."

_**BOOM!!!**_

Christian fell down. What?! Both Edward and I looked up to who shot Christian. The boring blonde dude.

"Edward you okay?" Edward shook his head and looked down to his leg. He got shot on his right leg, as well as his right arm from before.

"Let's get out of here. The king called more. How stupid." Boring Blondie grabbed me away from Edward and carried me bridal style. I would kick, scream, and become stubborn but I didn't. I was too infatuated by Edward's bleeding hand and foot. And it all happened because he was trying to save me? no…so I won't run away and mess up their missions. Yep that's it. And that's what made me kick Blondie in the face. I punched him and he dropped me.

I got up as fast as I can and _ran_. I kept running and running and running. I could hear them shout and run behind me. But they couldn't catch up to me since Edward has a bad leg and Blondie's with him. I rounded a corner where I saw _them_.

My fathers army. Yes I'm saved. "Hey! I'm here! Here!" They all turned to me. O YEA! I ran to them. I'm going home! My soft bed. Clean bathroom. Breakfast, Lunch, and di- wait why are they pointing the gun at me? I turned to see if the two boys were behind me but I was alone, they weren't there. I stopped in my tracks. They were maybe five feet away from me.

"Guys, it's me. Princess Isabella." I explained. Maybe they think I work with them.

One of the smiled and nodded. "Good to know." He raised his gun and inched forward "Now get in the car." Something told me these people weren't to be trusted. But they had guns. If I don't do as I'm told, they might kill me. I stepped forward to the car and…

_**BOOM!!!**_

One of the soldiers fell down on the ground, his forehead bleeding. I think I'm going to be sick. The soldiers gathered around me and looked around. There was a jungle behind us. One of the soldiers grabbed me, winding is arm around me and tucking me into his chest, as in protecting me. _I miss Edward's arms around me_. What the hell?!

The dude holding me nodded to two other men who then went into the forest. For a second everything was quiet until there was more firing. The two men fell down. The soldiers around me gasped and looked around. Now there were barley 4 of them. One holding me and the other 3 just looking around for the cause of these 3 deaths. One more shot came out of nowhere and the soldier fell down, his head bumping on the car on the way. Now there are three.

"Ramon, go get more. Tell them we have her." The dude told _Ramon_ without looking at him. Ramon ran inside but before anything, Ramon feel down. He was shot. I yelped. God what is happening? I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life.

"What the hell is this?!" the man shouted above me head. "Show yourselves!!!"

"As you wish." I gasped at the voice that came out from nowhere. From the trees Edward and Blondie jumped out. I faintly smiled in relief. I mean I know they're not any better, but I've known them longer.

The soldier chuckled nervously. "Ah, Edward and Jasper." He knew them too? Who are these people? "How nice of you guys to join us."

"Hand her over Mark." Edward jumped straight to the point.

"Actually I think I'll keep her, she's really soft." He hugged me closer to his chest. My eyes widened. _What did he mean by that_? Edward's jaw hardened as he took a step forward but _Jasper_ stopped him.

"No Edward, he's not worth it." Edward stood back and looked down at me. He looked sad for a second but then there was something else. As if he was trying to tell me something.

"Mark, how could you do this?" Jasper asked. Edwards raised his palm just a bit and curled his fingers. I looked back up at him and then down at his fingers. Edward sighed heavily making an exhausted face. He curled his fingers again. As if trying to tell me to…come here? Oh I get it. I smiled up at him too let him know I know what he means. He blew out a breath and looked relief. But the only problem is…how? I guess he thought of that too because he started thinking.

"OH! Look Emmett!" Everyone turned around to see nothing while I ran to Edward. Mark however turned back in time and fired.

OH NO!!! I closed my eyes but I didn't feel anything but the ground. Then I heard more firing. I closed me eyes tighter.

"Edward? Edward?" Wait? He died too? I thought I was only supposed too. Why am I hearing Jasper?

"Jasper?" a hoarse voice whispered through. Oh my god, Edward? "Open the car…hurry." I opened my eyes to see Edward on me holding his shoulder. Shit! He did get hurt.

"Get up Bella." Jasper ordered in a hard tone I've never heard from him. When I hesitated he yanked me up by my arm. "Get in the car." He pulled the door open and threw me inside. I could escape. I know I can. Edward is disabled and Jasper is helping him.

But I didn't. I stayed in the car. I didn't want to get in anymore trouble. Jasper helped Edward in the front seat and sat himself in the drivers' seat. Edward looked awful. He was clutching his right shoulder whit his left hand which wasn't bleeding but had blood on it. His white shirt was covered in blood, all of it. Same goes for his jeans. And it was all because of me.

Even covered in blood, Edward still looked breathtaking.

Jasper speeded off. "Do you think we should pick up everyone?" Edward shook his head.

"Who ever is out or near, just take them in. other than that leave 'em alone." Edward didn't open his eyes. Jasper nodded and drove faster. I looked out my window to the building I was held hostage in. It was huge! No wonder there were so many hallways.

Jasper rounded ad corner and stopped suddenly. He poked his head out the window and yelled "Emmett!" I looked out as well to see Emmett alone shooting at everyone. He turned around and when he spotted us, he ran. They were shooting at him but he kept running in a zig zag way. Smart, I must say. He missed the bullets.

When he was close I opened the door for him and scooted away, to give him some space. Emmett got in and closed the door behind him and we were out. "Thanks." He nodded to me. I owed him, from when he gave me the candy and since he was the only one nice to me.

"Hey do you guys have any water?" Emmett asked them. Jasper threw him a look through the rear view mirrors.

"You know what Emmett? Why don't I stop at Wal-mart and you get out to get the water-oh and if anyone asks you about the blood that's covering your body, just tell them we were playing guns with the King."

Emmett pondered for a while "You think that'll work?" I would laugh if we weren't in this situation.

"Emmett!" Jasper groaned but he wasn't alone. Edward growled too. Emmett's eyes grew wide and he moved more forward.

"Dude what happened to you?"

Jasper shook his head "he was trying to save princess there." he explained, now looking at me from the rearview mirror. I ducked my head and tried to cover myself with my hair.

"Why Edward? Care to explain?" Jasper glared at him.

"No." Edward answered, his eyes still close.

"The Hell! She was supposed to die Edward! What are we going to do now?! Sh-"

Edward cut him off short. "Quiet down will ya!" he sat up, opening his eyes "I don't know why I saved her. I just did. I had a feeling, you could call it an adrenaline rush, I don't care but I just couldn't let her get hurt. I-"

"BEEP your feelings. Look at you! You think that this all" he gestured to Edward bloody body "was worth it?"

Edward looked down, thinking for a while, and then he looked back at me, his expression unexplainable. "Yes. Yes it was worth it." I gaped. _Did he mean that_?

"Whatev-Hey! There's James! Should we get him?" Jasper looked to Edward.

"NO!" I shouted from the back. All three men turned to look at me like I'm someone crazy. "I don't like him." I whispered under my breath. Edward shook his head as is he thinks I said something stupid.

"Get him." Jasper swerved the car and drove towards where James was shooting. He stopped the car in the middle of James and the tanks. I looked out the window on Emmett's side and saw my father. Tears fell out my eyes at the thought of never seeing him again. He was shouting in the bullhorn and pointing at our car. I jumped as I heard the tanks start and move forward. Then I felt someone next to me. James.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! MOVE!" James shouted. I looked to Edward who was looking back at me with a sad expression, but he looked away.

Jasper drove the car out of the parking lot lightening fast. We got on the highway where there were so many cars. Jasper tried to avoid all the cars. The cars would spin out of our way and crash into other cars and I would scream. That was the pattern. I heard police cars after us. I looked out the back window shouting. I really hope they get me. But there was the other part, the stupid part. The part which wanted me to stay…with Edward. What is wrong with me?

"Could you please shut up?!" James shouted at me. I turned to glare at him.

"Make me." I challenge.

He shrugged "Whatever you say." He inched closer.

"James." Edward's voice warned.

"What?" James dropped my hand.

"Leave her alone." Edward had his eyes closed.

"You know I thought she probably died back there. It was awful."

"Shut up." Edward said menacingly.

"I was ju-"

"PULL OVER AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU!" we all looked back to see my father on top of a tank.

"Oh yea…Kiss this BEEP!" whoa, harsh words. I saw James take out something. Is…it that…A BOMB?! Is he going to throw it at me father?

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as James threw the bomb at my fathers tank.

"JAMES!" The boys shouted.

"Why the BEEP did you do that?" Emmett shouted over me as I sobbed loudly, looking out the back window.

"Oh shut up will you all. Tanks are bullet proof. He's safe." I turned to glare at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" I started choking him. The car swerved a little. "HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU. I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" Emmett tried to get me back into a sitting position but I wouldn't budge. Finally James pushed me off him.

"I will make you _all_ pay." I pointed to everyone. "I'm going to get you guys killed and I'm going enjoy every minute of me. You'll see. They'll find me. I know they will. Then they will catch you guys and shoot you and hit you…and I will hit you too-"

"Oh and then you'll fly back to you huge, great palace on a unicorn?" James bothered. I glared at him.

"You-"

"ENOUGH!!!" We all, except Jasper, turned to Edward who was massaging his temples. Suddenly he turned to look at me. "You could've ran away before, when Jasper put you in the car and went to help me. You could've use that time to run away. But you didn't. Why not?!" He asked. I think I know why. But I shouldn't say it out loud. "Anytime now Bella." I shook my head.

"I don't know." I didn't meet his eyes. He nodded.

"You don't want to share. Fine. I'm not going to go around like you do, trying to invade everyone's privacy."

My eyes grew wide. "I do not invade an-" I felt a hand on my mouth preventing me to speak. I looked up at Emmett who shook his head as a warning.

"What was that?" Edward asked, turning around to us.

"Nothing." Emmett shook his head and took his hand off me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away.

_**~O~X~O~**_

"Where should we go?" it was night now. The dark sky had shining stars, sparkling…so free.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm dieing of hunger." Emmett announced.

"Tell me something I don't know." James shook his head.

"James, you have a problem with my appetite, you talk to me. Okay." Emmett said. I think he was hurt.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Will you two please just _shut up_." Jasper whisperingly shouted up front. "Edward's sleeping. He hasn't sleep in _weeks_. So I suggest that, is you don't want to get beat up mercilessly, keep quiet."

"Yeah I think Bella's asleep too." Oh that's right. I had my eyes closed the whole time.

"Man I feel bad for Edward." Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Why?" exactly what I was wondering.

"Just-well, look at him. He doesn't eat or say anything unless if he's asked. He's just thinking about something."

James shrugged besides me "Must be his mother's death day or something." He chuckled. Idiot.

"James please. Don't forget what happened to _your_ mother." Jasper retorted. Suddenly I felt James turn rigid besides me. What did happen to her?

"Whatever." He waved it off but his voice shook.

"Yea, nice comeback."

"So what Jasper? You're mom wasn't any different." I heard Jasper take a deep breath.

"But she was my mother. And what happened with her…it was all my fault."

"No it wasn't Jasper." Emmett supported. "My parents death was my fault too." Gosh. Did _everyone_ lose their parents?

"Emmett," Jasper whispered comfortingly.

"I miss her." Right now I wanted nothing more than to just hug him close and tell him everything's going to be alright. But I couldn't do that. I could never do that.

"So where are we going now?" James interrupted the small silence.

"Well, we can't stay at a motel; I mean we can, just not in these clothes." Jasper proposed.

"Hey maybe we could go to James house." Emmett offered and James agreed.

"But it's far and we're running out of gas. I guess we could stop at a nearby gas station." After a moment of peace and quiet Jasper pulled over. My eyes opened just a little to see where we were. There was a lot of light which made my eyes squint to see. A gas station.

"Okay guys, take off your shirt. We don't want anyone to see blood." Jasper suggested. I peeked as the boys took off their shirts. You know they could be models if they weren't into killing business.

"We might get lucky if a girls working there." Of course James would be thinking that.

"Wait, you think we should leave Bella alone? She might escape." Jasper asked.

"Nah, she's sleeping." James brushed it off.

"But she could wake up James." Jasper argued. "It's not eternal sleep." He said sarcastically.

"We aren't going in there forever either. Now come on." I hear their footsteps walk away. When I was sure they were gone I opened my eyes and sat up. I stretched a little and sat forward to examine Edward.

I felt really bad for him. His hands were crossed over his stomach and he was breathing peacefully. I timidly touched his shoulder. He moved a little but didn't wake up. Good. I sat a little forward and looked back into the little shop. The boys were no where to be found. I looked back at Edward and bit my lip. I raised my shaking hand and with the tip of my fingers I brushed his hair out of his eyes.

I think that I saw his eyes open but I ignored that thought. I brushed the tip of my fingers along his temple, down his cheek. I went further down to his neck and I from the corner of my eyes I saw the corners of his lips pull up. He's not awake is he? I guess not.

I leaned in further and kiss his lightly on the cheeks. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

I mean no matter how much I hate him; he did risk his life to save me. I had no idea that there are bad people in my dad's army. This is so shocking! And Edward just threw himself in between me and danger. I-I jut don't know what to say.

I heard voices outside so I sat back, taking my sleeping positions. I know I could've run away but you can't trust people anymore. Right now I think I'm safer with these people.

James smiled as Jasper's eyes grew wide in caution.

"Here," Emmett sat besides me. "I got you something to eat." He smiled a brotherly smile.

"Hey, look, Edward's awake too." I eyes widened and I went stiff.

"When did you wake up?" James asked drinking his soda. Edward turned back at us and his eyes found my guarded eyes.

He smirked "Let's say I was never asleep."

_Oh shit._

_

* * *

**AN: okay so how did you like it? In the next chapter Secrets might be revealed…I think I will up date on the 19**__**th**__** or the 18**__**th**__** to remind you guys about the voting…**_

_**Review = Good Long Chapters**_

_**If I win an award = Faster Updates!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hey everyone, GUESS WHAT! SILENT TEARS HAS REACHED ITS 100TH REVIEWS!!! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, you guys are so amazing! So I decided to update today instead of next week! Your reviews are really heart warming, thanks so much! Also, I'd like to thank my Beta, augustine4, Super Helpful. **_

_**Also people, I'm not getting idea's from other stories, I've been working on this story for a long time now, so just a little disclaimer, I'm not copying anyone. **_

_**And everyone, almost all nominations are over! Silent Tears got nominated for FOUR awards and if it wins any one of those, I will be updating really fast… **_

_**Oh and plzzzz nominate Silent Tears for the other award websites that are still open, info on my profile! It would mean a lot to me :) **_

_**Disclaimer:: Not Mine :(**_

_**

* * *

****Chapter 9**_

I kept my head down as I ate the small pack of chips given to me. I was still recovering from what Edward said. Man! I kissed him on the cheek when he was a awake! How embarrassing. I finished my chips best food I've gotten in weeks. My stomach grumbled. Yes, I was still hungry. I mean just a pack of chips won't satisfy my hunger. I looked over to Emmett who had 2 more chip packs left. I turned to James who had one left and currently eating one. I turned back to Emmett.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked shyly, pointing to one of the ship packs.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something but Edward interrupted him. "Here Bella, you can have mine." He threw 2 chip bags back to me.

My eyes widened "You sure?" I saw him nod, his eyes closed.

"I don't want to eat."

Jasper turned to Edward. "You want to get something from Mc Donald's? I'm going to stop there."

Edward's eyed were still closed as he shook his head. Jasper blew out a breath and shook his head.

For real, poor Edward.

_**~O~X~O~**_

I had already finished my, or Edward's, chips. But I was still hungry. Jasper parked the car far away from the restaurant.

"All right. James and I'll go, Emmett you stay here." Jasper ordered opening his door.

"NO WAY!" Emmett whined. Yes, he actually whined. Sometimes I wonder how the even got _accepted_ in being the mafia. "You guys don't know what I want!" Emmett shouted.

"Fine," Jasper held up his hands "you can come, James you stay."

James shook his head "Hell no." He disagreed "Why don't _you_ stay?" James compromised.

James gave him a look that said 'are you stupid' "Because it's my money. And I don't trust any of you with it." Wow, childish much.

The three of them started fighting over it until Edward blew out a huge breath and started shouting. "Will you three just shut the beep up!" whoa "All of you just go! God! I'm here, she can't run. Sometimes I can't even believe you guy are associated with the mafias." He whispered the last part under his breath. Hey, he was thinking the same thing as me.

The three of them walked away. Edward sighed deeply and laid back on his seat. I sat there still. "Your not going to run are you?" Edward whispered.

I could run, yes. But I won't "No." I answered.

Edward craned his head to look at me. "Why not?" he really was curious.

I shrank back in my seat, my head bowed "Right now, Edward, I don't trust anyone out there. I mean people who I trusted are against me, my fathers army started shooting at me," my voice grew higher in anger "they were pointing guns at _me_, they wanted to kidnap me-"

Edward cut me off "Got a little of rage there don't you." he smiled. My eyes widened and my heart started beating rapidly.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward called out to me. I just had the power to nod.

"Give me your hand." He extended his hand towards me. I looked at him suspiciously, my eyebrow raising.

He gave me an innocent look "I'm not going to do anything, I just want to make sure you run away." I contemplated for a minute and then decided to let him hold my hand.

I slid my hand into his. They were soft and warm, making my hand comfortable in his. He smiled and turned around, closing his eyes and relaxing in his seat again.

I decided to ask him something I wanted to know since when he saved me. "Edward?" I called out to him.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

I bit my lips, wondering if I should ask him. I decided it was now or never. "Why did you save me?" His hand went stiff in mine.

"What?" He asked back in a firm voice.

I hope he doesn't get mad "Why did you save me back there? You guys are supposed to kill me anyways…so why?" An image ran through me.

I was on my knees, my head down. It was dark but there was light coming from an open door. A dark figure was standing there, blocking the dark. It was Edward. And he had a _gun_. He came closer and closer, until he was in front of me. I saw him raise the gun and…ugh. I shuddered.

"I don't know." He answered. Wait, what?

"Huh?"

I saw him shake his head. "I don't know why I saved you. I-um,"

I decided to save him so trouble "Because you're going to use me some more." I guessed.

I looked in the mirror to see his eyes widened. He nodded rapidly "Yeah. Yeah, that's it." I didn't believe him but I had no reason not to.

"I'm not going to help you again." I said determinedly. "I won't help you."

Edward smirked "We'll see."

"Oh yeah-" I was about to argue when the car doors opened and Edward swiftly let go of my hand.

"Good to see you're still here." James sneered. I rolled my eyes, too caught up with the smell of fries and burgers. I love junk food and that's a weird thing coming out from a princess. I barely get them twice a year, so whenever I do, it's a party.

I was shocked when they sat down and started eating their food without giving my bag.

"Hey where's my food?" I asked at the same time Edward whined "Why did you guys get me this when I already said I don't want anything."

My eyebrows furrowed. They got _him_ food, he who does _not_ want to eat, and not _me_, who is _starving_ to death here?

Edward looked back at me. "Here you can have this." He handed the bag to me. I snatched it away from him, glaring. _Damn right I can_. Edward smiled slightly at my rage and turned around. I ripped the bag open and stuffed as many fires in my mouth as I can.

"Edward," Jasper warned "do you want to die or something?"

Edward chuckled lightly "Sometimes, I think that death could be the best thing that can happen to me." I gaped.

Jasper shook his head. "Here," he threw a box to Edward "I got you a first aid pack. I'll stop somewhere and then I'll apply it on you." I looked to Jasper.

As boring as he looks and actually is, he's really nice. And very sweet. The way I saw him around Edward, Jasper really cares about him. Like an older brother.

_**~O~X~O~**_

I finished my burger and was taking my time eating the fries. Stupid people didn't get any drinks.

"You forgot soda." I gave them a 'duh' look.

Jasper sighed heavily. "Well sorry we didn't quench your thirstiness Princess, I ran out of money." He mocked.

I glared at him. We two can play this game "Make sure you don't forget next time." I said, popping a fry in my mouth.

Jasper pulled over on a curb and got out of the car. He walked around and opened Edward's door. "Open the light." He ordered particularly to no one, but Emmett reached over and tapped open the light. Jasper kneeled down and folded the bottom of Edward's pants. We all hissed as we saw the damage. _All because of me_.

"I gotta go pee." Emmett declared out of the blue.

Jasper looked up at him with a pissed off look "Why didn't you go back at Mc Donald's?"

Emmett gave a look and rolled his eyes "I didn't want to go then."

"Yeah I want to go too." James joined.

Jasper sighed deeply and shook his head. "Fine go." Then he slowly looked up at me "Bella… you don't need to…" he trailed off.

My eyes widened and I blushed looking away.

"No!" I half whispered half shouted. The two boys got out of the car and ran in to the woods that surrounded us.

"Bella, can you heal Edward's arm?" Jasper asked, holding his breath, as he worked on Edward's leg.

I crossed my leg, making a disgusted face, and leaned back in my seat. "No." I cried out.

Jasper looked up at me with pure irritation. "Listen, I ca-"

Edward cut him off. "For god sake Jasper, just give it to me, I could mend my arm alone. I've done it before."

Jasper handed him some supplies and continued working on his leg. Edward tried to bandage his arm, and I must say he was good at it. He cleaned the wound and bonded the gauze. I sorta felt bad for not helping him, but I shouldn't care. He deserved it.

"How does it feel Edward?" I asked in a nasally voice "Imagine what people felt when you killed them. How you hurt them, took their lives out of them. You wound is just a scratch compared to those-"

Jasper cut me off "ENOUGH!" he shouted so loud that I flinched back in my seat. "Isabella Swan you don't know anything." _Now where have I heard that before_ "Keep you mouth shut or I'll seriously dump you out in the forest. You don't know what we have gone through. You just don't. Because while you were in your gigantic and comfortable bed, we were out on the street, sleeping on the hard, cold pavement. When you were taking a warm, relaxing bath, we were to jump into the cold water of the beaches to clean ourselves. When you were eating delicious food, stuffing yourself, we were in the dumpsters finding something to eat, even if it wasn't edible. When you got sick, you had the best doctors in town to cure you. But when we got sick, we had to choose a corner in the ally, waiting for death." He had tears, actual tears, brimming in his eyes "You've had a great life. You never looked out your window to actually see what the world was going through. You were in the safe arms of you parents. Your dreams got fulfilled. You had a thanksgiving full of people who love you around you. You got everything you wanted for Christmas and New Year." Then his eyes had a distant look as he whispered the last part "you got that special person to give you something nice on Valentines Day." He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them back again, looking directly at me. "While you were having the time of your life everyday, we were going through torture every way. So I advise you to just shut up and take whatever you get quietly and you won't get hurt."

"Or get to hear Jasper's boring lectures." Edward smiled weakly, as if he was on the verge of crying too. Jasper looked up at him with sad eyes and a faint smile.

"I miss her." Jasper said.

Edward clamped a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Jasper."

"WHAT?!" We all looked to where the loud voice came from. Emmett "You both are comforting each other without _me_?" He complained.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other before ordering playfully "Come here." The three of them did a group hug while James rolled his eyes, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Alright, alright." Edward leaned away from the hug. "You guys are so cheesy." They laughed.

"Okay Edward done." He patted Edward's leg lightly "You got your arm and shoulder finished?" he nodded to his hand. Edward nodded and put his legs back inside the car.

"Thanks man" Edward and Jasper did a handshake and laughed at it. Jasper was about to go back to his seat but stopped half way and came back to Edward.

"Hey Edward, why don't you sit in the back, you could lie down or something." Jasper requested.

Edward went into thinking mode. Please say no. Please say no. "That's a good idea." Jasper opened his door and helped him out. James got out himself and settled in the front seat. Edward smirked at me and he came to sit next to me, with the help of Jasper.

Once Jasper closed the door, Edward lifted both his legs and were about to put them on Emmett and me.

"Don't even think about it." I warned.

"Bella." Jasper cautioned.

I huffed and grabbed his leg and put it on mine. Stupid, cocky, mafia member. The whole way I was making angry faces and Edward was silently laughing at them. Jasper was driving and James was snoring. Seriously. And he was _loud_. And Emmett kept patting his tummy, almost in sleep, but declared that he was hungry every 20 minutes. And then Edward would move his foot sometimes making me more furious. Well glad to know that he's relaxed.

Out of nowhere we heard sirens. Police Sirens. In a jot of a second everyone was up and anxious. They started looking around, even me, and we spotted the police car behind us. Then everyone looked at me. I smiled.

I'm saved.

_**~O~X~O~**_

Everyone was panicking by the time the police officer got out of his car. They looked furious and looked back at me.

"Huh," I scoffed, crossing my arms on my chest "Paybacks a beep." I smirked.

There was a tap on Jasper's window. Jasper shook his head in disappointment and rolled down his window.

Before I could see the police officers, before I could scream out for help, before _anything_, Edward had grabbed my face, pulling it to his and kissed me deeply. He kissed me again. I tried to figure out what just happened but like last time…I was dazed.

"-You were speeding." Is a little of what I heard from the officer. Come on Bella, pull away. You could do this. I tired to pull away but I was so weak against him.

"What is going on back there?" the man asked again. Edward pulled away and blew his cool breath over my face, making my eyes glaze over. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, kissing down to my neck and back up again.

"Oh, what? Them? Yeah, you see Anthony forgot his anniversary so Gabby _**(AN: This is for you 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 :P) **_got really mad and so…yeah." Jasper explained. By now Edward had made his way back to my lips. Kissing my on my top lip before taking my bottom lip in, sucking it.

"Oh, no!" The police officer exclaimed "That's horrible. I forgot once and my wife still hasn't forgot about that." I heard Jasper agree.

"Well, because it's there anniversary, I'll let you off the hook, but next time I see you speeding again, I'm gonna take you to the station." He warned. _No. Don't go_. I tried to push Edward away but I wasn't even trying. I couldn't feel my arms, or any part of my body for that matter.

"Shh" Edward pulled back just a little to whisper on my lips. He leaned back in and grazed my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. I am so gone.

"And why are you guys not wearing any shirts?" the officer asked in a freaky tone.

"Oh, uh," Jasper stuttered.

"They got wet so we decided to take them off." I heard Emmett explain.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later…wait, I hope not." The boys laughed and then that was it. He was gone.

Edward pulled away lightening fast leaving me blank and confused. "Oh god!" I saw him wave his face as a fan. Everything came back to me. Edward didn't really feel anything from the kiss like I did, he did it to save himself and his friends. And I-

"Edward you monster!" I pounded his chest with my fist, crying.

"Ow, hey watch it." Edward tried to shield himself using his hands.

I heard everyone laughing "That was classic!" Emmett shouted.

"Man I though we were in trouble. Great job Edward." James raised his fist to Edward, who gladly complied. Jerks.

"Huh, 'I forgot my anniversary, my wife still remembers'" Jasper imitated the police officer while I sobbed. "Nice work Edward." Jasper smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

I couldn't take this anymore! "YOU JERKS! YOU ARE SO MEAN!" I turned to Edward who had a curious expression. "You are so heartless Edward! I hate you! How could you do that to me?" Tears fell down my cheeks. Even though I shouldn't have felt anything from the kiss, I'm still a girl. And it was my first kiss, well second because of the kiss back before my father had interrupted. Any guy who would kiss my like that, I would be swoon over me. but Edward _had_ to be that guy. I hate him. "Your such a loser Edward. That's why no one likes you." I kept pound my fist on his chest but this time Edward stopped defending himself and kind of had a sad look in his eyes.

"Could you stop the drama please?" James commanded.

_Drama_? "Go to hell!" I shouted at him.

"UGH you are so loud." Jasper complained.

"Let me go and you won't hear from me again."

James scoffed "Real nice princess."

I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. "Shut up doofus."

James turned back to glower at me. "What did you say?"

Emmett clamped his hand over my mouth again "Nothing." James turned around and Emmett took his hand back.

I leaned back into my seat "I hate you guys." I sobbed.

Then the rest of the way, no one spoke.

_**~O~X~O~**_

"Alright we're here." Jasper stopped the car in the middle of nowhere and we all got out.

"What this dump?" I asked rudely. (AN: Pic on my profile!)

"Thank you Princess." James nudged me as he went inside. He kicked the door open and gestured us to go inside first.

"EWW what's that smell." I complained.

"That, my dear, is the smell of pure pis-"

Emmett cut him off "I don't think she needs to know." I don't think I do either.

"So where's my room?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

James smirked "You don't have a room princess. See that room" He pointed to door next to the kitchen "That's the only bedroom here, which _Edward_ would be sleeping in."

My eyebrows furrowed "Hey! Why not me?"

James gave me the 'duh' look. "Did you get hurt anywhere?"

I observed myself before speaking. "No."

"Then why should _you_ get the bed?" he scoffed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and asked stiffly "Then where am _I_ sleeping?"

James shrugged "Well, I'm taking one of the couches and so is Jasper, Emmett's sleeping on the floor, leaving you no space," he smiled wickedly at me "so you could sleep in Edward's bedroom."

"Eww, I'm not sleeping with him!" My nose scrunched up in disgust.

James rolled his eyes "You're not sleeping with him, you'll be sleeping on the floor. Now let me sleep." He plopped down on the sofa and instantly falling asleep like the other two. I huffed and walked inside the room. Edward was there on the bed bandaging his arm again.

"What do you want." He asked meanly.

My eyes narrowed at him "Shut up, it's none of your business." I laid down on the floor. Man this room is dirty! And it smells. I hope there aren't any bug here.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked leaning on the bed to look at me.

I glared at him "Are you deaf or something? I told you it's none of you business." I closed my eyes and turned over. I heard him sigh and heard the bed creak a little before it was all silent.

_**~O~X~O~**_

A loud voice woke me up. I got up the floor and walked out the door and into the washroom. It felt really good washing my face and so relaxing. I opened the curtains of the shower discreetly, thinking about taking a shower. I closed it back. I guess it's the bugs turn to take a shower because they were all over in the tub. Ugh I think I'm going to throw up. I comb my hair using my fingers and then walked out of the bathroom.

Now, I wasn't only surrounded by four stupid men, but 5 more people. And one of them was a girl. Everyone looked at me as I came in.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening innocently.

"You- you! I will kill you!" a blonde dude started running over to me. He would've gotten to me by now if everyone hadn't stopped him.

"What did I do?" I asked in a pitched voice.

"You father's little bomb parade killed many peoples. Including Zack and Lizzie, Jason's girlfriend." Emmett nodded over to the guy who 'wanted to kill me'. I snorted.

"Well, they deserved it."

Edward scoffed "And now who doesn't have a heart."

I glared at him "I can't care about those who don't care others or themselves."

"Well-"

Jasper cut him off "Ok, enough. Right now all we have to figure out is how to get food for 9 people."

"8 actually." Edward corrected.

Jerk. "Your not eating again?" I asked sweetly.

"No, I'm not. But I need food to torture you."

"And I see you washed you face," A dark skinned dude inquired "looks like we have to get her new ones."

I jolted up. "Don't you dare touch me." I warned.

"But you see, when we are going to make the video again, you have to look your worst." He smiled sickly.

"What video, I'm not doing any video." Fear was evident in my voice as I spoke.

"Hey, I have the Kings number, maybe we could make her call him instead of doing a video, it's a lot of work."

"I won't do anything for you guys. Right now you don't have anything against me." I said smugly. "you can't kill me because than why would my father give you everything for nothing? I'm not doing this shit." I crossed my arms over my chest, determined.

"Attitude much." The only girl, besides me, rolled her eyes. Beep. I shrugged.

"The hell you are." Edward said calmly and grabbed James phone, scrolling down.

"The hell I'm not." I scoffed.

Edward shoved the phone on my face. "Here record your voice."

I pushed his hand away "Get away from me!" I shouted, trying to take the cell phone away from him "I'm not doing this!"

"Yes you are!" Edward shouted. We started pushing each other and snatching our hair and shouting at each other. But we stopped when Edward slapped me and I fell down.

Edward's eyes were wide. As if he had done something bad…but he's done worse so why is he surprised? He opened his mouth to say something but I started first in a quivery voice.

"I'm not making any phone calls and you guys can't make me." I ran inside the room and shut the door. I plopped my self on the bed and cried my eyes out.

After few minutes, maybe hours, I heard the bed creak and weigh down on my left side. I peeked up to see Edward, staring down on his lap, remorse covering his features.

He opened his mouth slowly and closed it. He opened it again and closed it again. As if he was deciding something.

"My mother's name was Elizabeth Mason."

* * *

_**An: So how did you guys like it? This is the raising part…the cliff is kind of far, but this is all that causes the cliff to occur. **__**ATTENTION**__**:: Do you want Silent Tears in another **__**POV**__**? WHO? TELL ME… And review plz!**_

_**And nominate!**_


	10. Authors Note

_**Hey everyone, I'm posting this to let you know that Silent Tears has been nominated for Best Kiss in The Twilight Corner Awards and Voting opens tomorrow so please vote for Silent Tears.**_

_**And I'm just going to give you the dates for all the awards and everything:**_

_**Site 1- Shimmer Awards...**__**Vote=July 21st**_

_**Silent Tears has been nominated for**__** Cliffhanger Award**_

_**The Prince has been nominated for the **__**Dazzled Moment**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**Site 2- Fanpire Fiction Awards! **__**Vote=July 20**_

_**Silent Tears has been nominated for **__**Best All Human **__**and **__**Most Creative**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**Site 3- Twilighter's Choice Awards! **__**Vote=Undecided...But nominations end on August 1**_

_**Silent Tears has been nominated for the**__** Rapunzel Award **__**and **__**The Prince Charming Award**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**Site 4- Twilight Corner Award!**__** Voting starts on July 18**__**th**_

_**Silent Tears got nominated for Best Kiss**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**And now, nominations are still running for these awards, so please nominate Silent Tears if you like it.**_

_**Site 5- Twilight All Human FanFiction Awards! Nominations end July 29th!**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**Site 6- Silent Tear Award!**__** Nomination still running**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**Site 7- The Cullen Coven Award! Nominations until July 30**__**  
**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**Site 8- Golden Chocolate Award! Nominations end July 25**_

_**Ok, now that's over. I'm sorry guys, it's my first time at awards so whenever I get an email saying, congrats u got nominated, I would be jumping up and down.**_

_**Now, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, you guys are **__**awesome**__**. **_

_**I've been requested that I should do another POV in this story but if I am to do another POV, I'm gonna write Edward's POV in a different Story because Silent Tears is Bella's story so I don't want to confuse anyone. But I have the first chapter in Edward POV done already, the story is called 'Who Said Goons Can't Love?', if you want to read it, take the poll on my profile.**_

_**And now, I'd like to thank my Beta, **__**augustine4,**__**. **_

_**And I wanted to let you all know that I'm also betaing a story, Unbreakable Love by **_**GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222, **_**it's a nice story, give it a chance. **_

_**So that's it, oh and if you want to check out book covers, it's on my profile, any questions plz ask me…and THANK YOU EVERYONE!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_AN: Hey everyone, well, here's an update but not only that but voting for the Shimmer Awards, and Silent Tears was nominated for the best Cliffhanger Award. So far it only got 8 votes, which is pretty good, but if you want faster updates, plz vote for it._

h t t p : / / s h i m m e r a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / v o t e . h t m

_The Prince was nominated to for the Dazzled Award but for some reason it's not up there. So I just don't know what happened but it makes me mad, I might just stop The Prince. But I won't do that until knowing why it's not up there. _

_Anyways, I wanna give a BIG shout out to _crazyvampiregurl and randomobsessivetwilightfan, _you guys are pretty cool! And thanks to my beta _augustine4.

_Not only that, but I have a good news, Silent Tears is now in Edward's POV, the name of the story is WHO SAID GOONS CAN'T LOVE? Go check it out and tell me what you think :)_

_And again everyone, thank you!_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

_**~O~X~O~**_

Chapter 10

Recap:

_He opened his mouth slowly and closed it. He opened it again and closed it again. As if he was deciding something._

"_My mother's name was Elizabeth Mason."_

_**~O~X~O~**_

I sat up on my bed and faced his back. "I think she was the best mother anyone can have. But she died, actually she was killed." I heard him suck a breath before talking again. "I miss her."

Why is he telling me this? "Edward, you don't have too-"

He cut me off. "My mother was my best friend. Everyday I would come from school; she would make my lunch and ask all about my day at my school. If I had any problems, she would go to talk to the teacher about it. Usually kids picked on me and most of the time I would return home with a black eye. She would go straight to their house and make them apologize. Then at night, she would tuck me into bed and kiss my forehead and tell me that everything is going to be alright...if I believed in myself." He hung his head.

"Then there was my father. Edward Mason, Senior. He never accepted me as his son. He always blamed me for his ruined life. He would beat me and my mother; he would curse and destroy things in the house. I was so scared. I was afraid to move in my own house, scared I might break something. And when I did, my mother got blamed. He would hit her and throw her into the walls." He closed his eyes "and she silently took it. For me. I still remember the tears that ran down her cheek, but she couldn't say anything about it. _Silent Tears_." He shook his head. "He killed her." My eyes widened.

"My father killed my mother. He was...he was a mafia member as well." That explains it "My mother worried about him. That he might get in trouble or we all might. One day she couldn't take it anymore so she confronted him. They fought and my mother told me to go up to my room. One hour passed when I heard a loud gasp. I ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the stair case, afraid to take another step because of the scene I saw in front of me. My father pulling the knife out of my mothers stomach." He sucked in a breath and so did I. I moved closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." Tear's fell down my eyes at _his_ story. His horrible past.

He shook his head, still not facing me. "I was there when my mother fell down on the floor, her eyes directly looking at me. My father looked up and came running to me. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen. He looked so scary I-I thought I was going to pass out. He handed me the knife, forced into my hands and told me 'this is your fault, you see that, your fault. Don't tell anyone about this...or else' and he was out the door. He ran away leaving a 5 year old me and a dying mother. I looked back to her. She was smiling. She looked as if she finally got peace. And she was looking at me. I wanted to run to her, hug her and tell her everything would be alright. But I didn't I couldn't. I was too shocked. So I just stood there."

"Edward," my voice croaked.

"She opened her mouth and said her last words...to me 'I love you'. Then she was no more. But the police came. They saw me with the knife and my mom on the floor and added 2 plus 2 and arrested me."

"What?" arrested him? A five year old kid?

He nodded "And they didn't even send me to a juvenile jail, but the adults one, where I saw the worst thing a kid can see. I-I can _never_ forget. They kept telling me that I killed my mother and taunted me. And later on, I accepted it. I accepted that I was a killer and that I killed my mom-"

I stopped him "No! No Edward you're not! Don't ever think that! You know that you're not a murder and most defiantly you didn't kill your mom."

He didn't listen; he just continued "For one year, _one_ whole year, I was in there, until they just kicked me out. Out on the streets. I wandered there for months, stealing food or searching for it in the garbage. That's when Carlisle found me. I was sitting out on the streets with only pants on and freezing to death. He took me in instantly and took me home. I finally had a family." I think I saw him smile a little. I tried to smile a little but I just couldn't. Just like the way I couldn't stop the tears that spilled out rapidly.

"I've never been so happy in my whole life. I had a father, Carlisle, who was a doctor, and paid attention to me no matter how busy he was. I had a mother, Esme, who always called me sweetie, honey, dear, and made the best chocolate chip cookies ever." He chuckled. The musical voice forced me to laugh too, but all that came out was a choke.

"She was an interior designer and a great mother. But no matter how much she loved me, I couldn't ever see her the way I saw my real mother. Every night I would have nightmares about her. That she's calling me for help but I'm not doing anything. I _can't_ do anything. Esme and Carlisle also had a daughter Alice. She was just 2 years old when I was five, so three years younger. But man did she know how to talk!" he laughed and I joined.

"She was the best sister I could ever have. And Alex was the best big brother anyone could have. He was 22, a college graduate, and the most successful man ever. He had a fiancé, Nicole, and she was very successful too. Both doctors in training, following Carlisle's footsteps. Nicole was very nice. I really liked her and she liked me _**(AN: Edward's a little kid right now, so it's a sisterly/ brotherly love)**_. She got me candies and toys and Alex the same. He helped me play football and helped me with school. He talked to me about everything even if I was 6 or 7 years old. I really liked talking to him. Then came that one day. My birthday." He said the last part sourly. _Why_?

"_They_ had found me. The mafias. They told me, an eight year old kid, to join them or die, because I know about them through my father. Carlisle stepped in, declining their '_offer_' and they shot him on the spot." I gasped. _No_.

"Esme screamed and ran to help him but they took her away to a room and closed the door. I don't even want to know what happened in there, all I heard were screams." Oh god.

"Edward, stop." I hugged him from the back, my arms winding from his back and wrapping them on his stomach. I laid my cheek on his back.

"Alex made a move to stop them so they beat him up. _So badly_. He was bloody _everywhere_ but they kept him alive...just to his fiancé get raped in front of him." I moved away from him in a second. What did he just say?

"What?" my voice was barley above a whisper but I think that he heard it.

"Right in front of him." he breathed. "He loved her so much and they..." He trialed of, shaking his head and then continuing "Then they killed her. Alex couldn't take it anymore. He made attempts to get up, but they shot him too. And they kept shooting him. And I stood there. Watching them die as I watched my mother die. It's when they were about to kill Alice when I moved. I told them not to touch her. For the first time in my life, I had fury in me. Rage, anger, emotions I never thought of, developed in me. They took Alice with them said that 'she was the reason for my living and working for them'." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was eight when all this happened and on my birthday. Since then I just hated birthdays or any occasion that made people happy. Let's just say that I hated happy people with perfect lives, period. I wasn't happy and when I was, for once, they took that happiness away from me...so why should anyone be happy? This is what they told me, what they made me. _Selfish_. If _I_ can't be happy, _no one_ can be happy.

"But I wasn't selfish. Alice told me that. As she grew, she knew what was happening. She said I wasn't selfish because I was only doing this because of her. She said she sees things. Things in the future or something and...She sees me happy. With someone." There was a pause.

"She told me that I would get out of here, somehow, but I don't believe her. Than again, never bet against Alice." He stopped to chuckle "Jasper likes her." My eyebrows quirked up. "And she likes him. But we're only allowed to see her once a year. I took Jasper, my first friend here, who understood my pain like his own, my true brother, he came down to meet Alice with me and she said the weirdest thing 'I've been waiting for you'," He laughed and I did too. That's a weird thing to say. "I remember how Jasper looked at me, confused and I just shrugged. Jasper looked back at her and said 'I'm sorry ma'am', and they both hit it off. Even though they only see each other once a year, they love each other like crazy. And I don't mind. I trust Jasper and I respect Alice's decisions. But she's getting weaker. And if I don't get her out now, I never will be able to." Then there was silence. Slowly I came to sit next to him.

I sat as close as I can to him and he looked down at me. I looked away from him and laid my head on his shoulder. I dug my face in the crook of his neck and cried silently. Then I felt arms around me. _His_ arms. He laid his head on the top of mines and I wrapped my arms around his torso.

Then we just sat there. Comforting each other.

Minutes passed, or was it hours? It didn't matter. What mattered was that we were together and that there's a reason to everything. Like Edward. He just told me _everything_. And right now I feel so bad that I had so many bad things to him and insulted him without knowing the real reason he had and the real person he was.

But all in all, he did kill people.

"Edward," I whispered to him, my face resting on his chest.

"Hmm?" His chest vibrated.

"You said you were 8 when they made you work for them,"

"Yes," I could hear the confusion in his tone. I pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes, as he was looking into mines.

"What-How-how did they make you...the way you are right now?"

He smirked "You mean handsome." I laughed and slapped his shoulder in a playful way. I think that this is the first time he's ever made a joke...or made me laugh.

"No," I shook my head. "I mean, you know, a killer and-"

"Ruthless, cruel, heartless, mean, merciless, cold-blooded? Take your pick." He smiled sadly.

I leaned forward, looking him straight in the eyes, meaning business "How?"

Edward raised his hand and my eyes followed his movement. He slowly brought it to my face and brushed a strand of my hair back. I blushed. His hand moved from my temple down to caress my cheek.

"They forced me." He whispered.

"How?" I asked, repeating me question from before.

His eyes turned cold and his hand stopped caressing my cheek, but didn't move away as I expected them to. "They tortured me by beating my sister. They gave me no food, they tried freezing me, burning me, and they did the same with my sister. They made me watch horrible videos and killed people in front of me. They kept on chanting that people are dumb. They have no feelings. That they are meant to die anyways, so why not a little earlier. They put so many things in my head that one day I just blew up. I made my self a machine. A living, killing machine. I erased all the emotions, love, feelings, whatever I had in me, all gone. I was nothing more than a monster. Who killed others for his own happiness."

I shook my head, stopping him "Edward you know that's not true. You're not a monster. You want to save a life of someone innocent. Even though going around and killing people isn't the best way, it's the only way. And it's not your fault; again, _they_ did this to you. _They_ made you this. It's _their_ fault. Please don't think other way." I laid my head on his chest again and hugged him tighter. I felt him take a shivering breath and then relax.

"Bella," I looked up at him, his eyes full of remorse and sorrow "I'm sorry I slapped you." Whoa. Did he just apologize?

"It's ok." No it's really not, but still. "But I'm still not making that call." I finalized, looking deep into his eyes.

"But how will you get out of here?" Did he want me to get out?

My eyes narrowed "Why do you care?"

His eyes widened and he looked away "I don't. I-I just don't want you to die." Doesn't look like it. Oh, well.

"I'll think of something." I smirked. He smiled and shook his head.

"Stubborn." He got up and headed to the door.

"Edward," I called out to him. He turned around instantly. "Thanks for saving me."

He smiled "Anytime." And he left. Leaving me and my rapidly pounding heart.

_Anytime_. I smirked and laid down on the bed. His scent still swimming in my head.

_I'm going to have dreams tonight._

_An: Edward's POV? I just wrote a new story, __Who Said Goons Can't Love?__ And it's Silent Tears in Edward's POV, so check it out and let me know what you think :)_

_Oh and let remind you guys: Things aren't always what they seem!_


	12. Chapter 11

_AN: Hello people, and finally this is an update...but just because I am SOOOOOOO happy that Silent Tear got nominated TEN TIMES!!! WHOO!!! And The Prince got nominated THREE TIMES!!! TRIPLE WHOO!!! Haha, anyways, I know it's a along shot for winning but it's in my nature to get excited :P_

_**That's not all, tomorrow The Golden Chocolate Awards start their voting and Silent Tears got nominated for the **__**Best All Human Award and the Best Angst Award and The Best Drama Award**_

_**And The Prince got nominated for **__**the **__**Best All Human Award and The Best Comedy, so you guys better get online and vote ;)**_

_**Link:**_

_**h t t p : / / g o l d e n c h o c o l a t e a d w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / v o t i n g . h t m**_

_Ok and now it's time to announce the news of the month :P I made an award site, it's called Twilight Awards for me, strange I know, but still, and I want you guys to check it out and nominate...I've worked really hard on it so I hope you guys like it :) The link is on my profile but here it is,_

_twilightawardsforme(dot)webs(dot)com_

_Now I would like to thank my Beta, __augustine4__, thanks so much!_

_And I want to give a shout outs to:_

_IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen__, who added all of my stories to her community._

_7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7__, who is the most helpful person I know._

_deadheart115__, who is always up and ready to help me out._

_crazyvampiregurl__ and randomobsessivetwilghtfan who are AWESOME reviewers_

_naley4ever2333__ who cried on the last chapter_

_VeggieGirl15__ who is THE PRINCE beta, but still a good reviewer_

_The Cullen's Twilighter__ who review ALL my chapters_

_Serene Lake__ who was supposed to be my beta for silent tears but she isn't, but a great reviewer_

_snowfire81__, __xXxRockgoddessxXx__, __reviewcaoimhe__, __BellaFay__, __j5girl31012__, __Donut37__, __goldeyedsoul__, __BatgirlRaven__, __honeybunny.x__, __xtarnyax__, Maneli swan, __EvenstarSinger__, __Mean4Life__, __CottenCandyTessa101__, __italian4e__, __Seth'sGurl86__, __Ally soccer girl__, __ih-ledwardc__, __Twilightaholic1122__, __BrokenAngel18__, __Apples-Are-Crunchy-04__, __SmokeyMelina__, iluvdimitribelikov, __MaddyShay__, __..x.__, SKY, waterman144, EJR, __QueenMichelleJefferson__, __emmett edwardlover12__, __BlueAngel01__, __Jacinda L.__, __twilight-nm-ecps__, __bellalovesedward1__, __marislily__, __Tough1As6Glass__, __xxbellamamiixx__, __Chiara0075__, __Raibowbrite123__, __j5girl31012__, Catherine_

_Wow that's a lot, haha, I am EXTREMLY sorry if I missed anyone, plz tell me who you are and I will dedicate the next chapter to you, sorry...and I would like to thank everyone who put Silent Tears on Story Alert and/or Favorites or reading my Authors Notes, like the reviews, they mean a lot to me...and thanks for the nominations and Voting for me :) you guys are AMAZING!!!_

_**Ok now that all the credits are given, it's time for the CHALLENGE!!! Muwahhaa (I think I spelled it right :P). OK, so the challenge is to find out why Edward is being so nice. Anyone who gets it right, gets a preview of the next chapter which will be THE ULTIMATE TWIST!!! So I hope you guys get it right because you will LUV the next chapter!!!**_

_ON WITH THE STORY!!!_

_Ps::: MY AWARDS SITE HAS THIS THING WHERE YOU COULD TALK TO ALICE!!! Now who doesn't want that? All Alice fans, head over to my award site!!!_

_Disclaimer: Not mines :(_

Chapter 11

It's been a week since Edward and I spoke nicely to each other. And a week since we came to this dump. James and a few others would go to find some food and return with garbage, well not garbage, but not that edible. Well, at least it's food.

Since Edward and I had the talk, Edward has been acting more nicely around me. I mean, he would smiled slightly when he would see me, he would give me most of his food since everyone else decided not to give me much, and he has finally decided to let me sleep on the bed.

I kind of feel bad that he's the injured one and he's on the floor. And he lent me his pillow and his blanket. He would always wish me good night or good morning. He actually cleaned the bathroom for me so I could take a shower, for which I was very grateful.

And my best time of the day would be when we would go to sleep. Because Edward and I would talk about ourselves, or play 20 questions. I learned a lot about him. Like his favorite color, which is brown. His favorite food is pizza and he was born in Chicago and he really wants to go back there.

When I would ask him why he wouldn't just run away, he would just shake his head and tell me 'it's too complicated'. I learned to stick to that answer.

I really don't know what happened but I can't believe my kidnapper is my _friend_. I mean I never had friends before, _never_ in my life. Because I was a princess everyone just wanted to talk to me because of _what_ I am not _who_ I am. And it really made me sad so I decided that it was better to stay alone.

I never had anyone to talk to, never anyone that can support me when I cried, and I was never able to tell anyone how my day was spent. But with Edward, it's different. He talks to me, listens patiently and shares. He's also very polite.

With Edward it's always easy to talk too. I wouldn't ever tell him that I see him as a friend because I, myself, don't believe it. We just can't be friends. I know that as soon I'm out here, _if_ I'm ever out from here, I'm going to get them all arrested. _Even_ Edward. I don't know why...but I will.

But every time I'm near him, something happens. I can't describe it, it's all so new. When he would touch me, I tingle. When he would speak to me, his cool breath would blow over my face making me dazed. When he would look me in the eyes, I can't look away. Something is inside me...and I'm scared.

And these questions! Stupid questions that kept running around in my head. Am I going to get out of here? How? When? What are they going to do to me? Are they going to kill me? And most importantly...Why is Edward being so nice? _**(AN: CHALLENGE IN THE HOUSE!!! Anyone that could guess the last question right, gets a **__**long**__** preview of the next chapter :P)**_

"Bella?" The velvety voice snapped me out to my thoughts. I turned to look at the open door, where Edward was leaning, looking at me curiously.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I nodded. He sighed and straightened "Well dinner's here." He informed me looking at the floor.

I breathed out "Ok, I'll be there in a sec." I decided out loud.

He nodded and then shook his head, as if trying to clear his head. What was he thinking about?

I got up from the bed and walked outside the bedroom. The table was full so I had no choice but to sit next to Edward, my usual place. I took a plate and felt James next to me. As always, he snatched the plate from me and gave me a pea size food. I glared at him and snatched my plate away from him and sat down next to Edward who gave me a warm smile.

I faintly smiled back.

Then I shook my head. What is wrong with me? I ate the small amount of food given to me, done in 2 minutes. Suddenly there was bread on my plate. I didn't have to look up to know who it was, but I did.

I looked up to see Edward's radiant green eyes studying mines. I bit my lip and looked down, nodding once in appreciation. I heard him smirk and turn back to his food.

As I was eating the piece of bread, I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up and my eyes immediately found the girls eyes, Christina her name was, the only girl here besides me. She was glaring at me. The though 'if looks could kill' ran through my mind.

I glared back at her, to show her that she's not the boss of me and that I am not afraid of her. I got up and didn't bother to throw my plate. Instead I just left it where I was sitting and headed for the bedroom.

I opened the door but out of nowhere a hand smacked it closed. I turned my angry glare to who closed it. Christina.

"Move." I commanded.

She smirked. "You might be the Princess of Europe, but you are definitely not the boss of me."

I turned my body, facing her, and crossed my arms over my chest. "You are in my territory, are you not?" Maybe I could get some information out of her.

She smiled wickedly and laughed "Nice try Princess, but unlike you, I'm not dumb."

Oh no she didn't "What do you mean dumb, brainless?"

She pushed me just a little further "Just stay away from my man and it's all good."

This B** is lucky enough to get a boyfriend "Who would be so unfortunate enough to date you?"

She glared at me. "At least I have a man Isabella."

"What the hell do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes "Just stay away from Edward." With that she walked away. Leaving me dumbfounded and...kind of hurt.

Does Edward really go for girls like her?

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed, lost in my thoughts. A few minutes later the door opened and I saw Edward come in. He smiled the crooked smile and nodded.

"Good night Isabella." He laid down on the floor.

I bit my lip "You can call me Bella." I can't believe I said that.

He sat up and looked at me, sort of shocked. "Really?" I nodded. He smiled widely. "Bella," He tested and smirked "It sound better on you. And it definitely suits you." he laid back down. "Good night..._beautiful_." My heart leaped.

But I didn't want to sleep just yet.

"Edward?" I called out to him, whispering, unaware if he's asleep or not.

"Hmm?" Ok, good, he's awake.

"Can we talk?" He sat up again, confused.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I moved to one side of the bed and patted besides me, silently asking him to sit next to me. He looked at my cautiously but got up and sat next to me, keeping his distant.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at me.

I shook my head, "I just wanted to know more about me."

He laughed. "What else can I tell you? You know more about me than my family did." I notice his expression change when he said family.

"I still want to know more about you." He looked back at me, apprehensive.

"What would you like to know?" I smiled slightly.

_**~X~O~X~**_

It was 2 o'clock in the morning now and Edward and I were still talking. We didn't know what we were talking about but our main objective was to just talk. About anything. We talked about everything that did not include his current occupation. We would frequently change the subjects...until we got to the subject that changed my belief...about Edward. The subject about _love_.

"So you never fell in love?" Edward asked incredulously. Right now, our position was unexplainable. Edward was leaning again the bed's headboard and my head was on his shoulder. One of his hands was around my waist and another was draped around my stomach. My hands were fidgeting and playing with the buttons of his shirt. And my leg was on top of his.

Strangely, I liked the position we were in.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'. "Why so shocked?"

He shook his head. "I just assumed...um, you know..." Was he stuttering?

I looked up at him and decided to tease him a little. "No, Edward I don't know, mind telling me?"

He looked down at me with a smile of his own "Well _Bella_, you're just so beautiful, who wouldn't go out with you?"

I blushed and looked down "My dad didn't let me date. He only believed that I should get married...and I was going to...next year." the dreadful thought ran in my head.

I felt him stiffen "Were you going to marry _willingly_?" I shook my head no and felt him relax. What was that all about?

"How about you? How old are you Edward?"

He looked apprehensive "18."

"So you must have a girlfriend...does she know about you job." I asked him, trying to get over my sudden jealousy.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He admitted.

I scoffed "Don't lie to me Edward. No who is she."

He smiled uneasily. "Bella, I'm serious. I don't have a girlfriend and just because I run with killers doesn't mean that I can't have a personal flavor of girls."

I smirked "Really? Well, Mr. Cullen, mind telling me what kind of girls are you personal flavor." I leaned closer to him.

His eyes turned a little black. "Well for one, I like brunettes." I smiled.

"Well that cancels out Christina."

His expression turned confused. "Christina?"

I nodded "She said that, and I quote, 'Stay away from my man' which happened to be you." I smiled teasingly.

He chuckled nervously and shook his head, turning serious unexpectedly "I am Christina's _man_?" He laughed. "No way. She is definitely not my type."

I moved closer to him, "What is your type?"

He looked down at me, his gaze so intense I would've thought he was peeking into my soul "There is one."

Now I'm interested. "Who?"

He smirked "Well she has brown eyes, big brown eyes. Since I can't tell what she's thinking, her eyes tell me everything. And they are _beautiful_," His cool breath blew over my face, stunning me. "Endless depth of brown. And her hair. She has brown hair. _Really_ soft brown hair." He leaned closer. "I like to play with them, twist them around my finger, bury myself in them." I gulped.

"And?" I breathed.

"She blushes. The most beautiful shade of red. I love it when she blushes it suits her very much." I blushed for no apparent reason. I felt his hand move up and caress my cheek tenderly, as if I were a piece of fragile glass. "Just like that."

I breathed out, shaking as he moved closer. His breath flowing across my face, his eyes smoldering me, his hands, that were moving up and down my back, intoxicating me.

"What else?" I had to ask.

"Her lips." His eyes flickered down to my lips right when my eyes flickered down to his. _Oh god_... "The most delicious, soft, warm, red lips. Lips I just want to take in and kiss her senseless." _I_ want that. "I like the way the move when she talks, when she frowns, and I _love_ it how the bottom lip jutes out when she's angry. I just want to her right there and then. Not caring what anyone thinks, what the world thinks. I just want it to be me...and her.

"I want to make her feel so special. I want to make her happy. I want to shower her with love and whatever expensive things she wants. I want to touch her, I want to hug her...Bella...I want to kiss _you_." _**(AN: AWW he was referring it all to her!!!)**_

"What are you waiting for?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me, instantly connecting our lips. I moaned just as they touched.

I pulled him closer to me, not matter how much air tight we were, it just wasn't close enough. My hands found his hair and started tugging on them. As his hand moved up and down my back.

Our lips attacking each other with hunger. He pulled away for a second to let me breath, but I wasn't having at it. I pulled him back to me. He moved a little so now I was beneath him and he was on top of me. Like the last time.

_The last time. _

I felt one of his hands on my lower back. My shirt must have ridden up for his I felt his hand caressing my skin. _Oh my god_. The other hand was intertwined in my hair as were both of my hand.

Then I felt his tongue. The part that broke our kiss the last time. But right now...I was in too deep to get out. To stop our heated kissing. To stop everything that I felt about him. _What did I feel?_

When I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, I was on cloud nine. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in and wrestle with mine. He tastes so sweet and amazing!

I moaned again and I think it drove him crazy because he started squeezing me more against him. I knew I was dreaming.

But I had to get up..._again_. Because I guess I was pushing him too far...because his hands were fumbling with my bra. I broke apart and gasped. Which snapped him out and jump up, sitting on the bed.

Like me, he was having a hard time breathing. He was sitting on my legs and I decided to sit up, but I was too dizzy. I laid my head against the headboard and tried to regain my normal breathing.

Our eyes never left each others. I pulled my legs from under him and dug my head between my knees, crying.

"Bella..." I looked up slowly to see Edward leaning in once again. One of his hands cupped my cheek and he connected his lips with mines, just once more.

Then twice.

Then three times.

And on the fourth, he just swept his tongue through and moved away. His eyes were full of lust...but there was something else. He shook his head and got from the bed. He was about to walk out of the room but stopped at the door. He looked at me from over his shoulder and whispered.

"Good night." I broke down.

Do I love Edward?

_AN: DOES she love Edward? What do you think?_

_I'm sorry if the kiss wasn't good enough, it's just I've never been kissed so I don't really know anything (but let's keep that between us :P). OK so hope you guys got your thinking cap on because now I want you all to answer the CHALLENGE question, anyone who gets it right gets the preview of the next chapter, which will be awesome!!!_

_And go to my awards site and nominate!!!_

_I luv you guys, thanks so much for everything!!!_

_OHHHHHHHH and let me remind you guys something else:: Love BLINDS everyone and everything, and that's a hint for the challenge ;) GOOD LUCK!!!_


	13. Chapter 12

_AN: I am EXTREMELY sorry this is a short chapter, I have the next chapter ready which is longer and you will love it because...well you will find out._

_Anyways, if I get enough reviews I will update it very soon, like in two days. _

_Hmm, I have nothing to say but vote for Silent Tears for the Golden Chocolate Awards plz and check out my awards site:_

twilightawardsforme(dot)webs(dot)com

_Nominations are going to end soon so please nominate!_

_And I would like to thank my wonderful Beta, _augustine4.

_Thanks to all my reviewers!!! We're almost getting to 200 and I'm so excited!!! I guess you all liked the last chapter a lot :P_

_Oh yeah, for the challenge, there was only ONE winner, I can't say who it is because then everyone will find his or her review and find out, but I will mention his/her penname and his/her guess at the turning point. _

_But everyone good guesses!!! The limit was one guess but that's ok :) _

_Oh and to my anonymous reviewer amy, no Edward and Bella did not have sex...I don't really believe in sex before marriage so...  
_

_Disclaimer: Not Mine :(_

_

* * *

**Recap:**_

_Do I love Edward Cullen?_

_

* * *

_Chapter 12

I laid on the bed, awake. Edward was sleeping on the floor while everyone was outside, asleep. I sat up on the bed and got up, trying not to make any squishing sounds.

My plan was in action.

I got up from the bed and silently walked over to Edward. He was lying on his back, one hand beneath his head and the other draped lazily across his stomach, which was falling up and down. He was sleeping, I was sure. I kneeled down beside him, studying him for the last time.

I traced my hand over the wound he had on his shoulder. I flinched knowing that I was the cause of all his hurt.

That it might be because of me that he will get in trouble.

That it would be all my fault if his sister gets hurt.

But I have to do this. I promise that if I ever get back to my father, I would free his sister Alice, and let Edward go. Because I know it isn't Edward's fault. It never was.

I leaned down and swiftly kissed his cheeks. My heart started pounding. A tear leaked out the corner of my eye as I got up and back away. I turned around and quietly opened the door. Of course it squeaked.

I froze when I heard someone grumble. I looked over to Jasper, who was supposed to be awake. The boys are always taking turns on who's going to be wake to catch me if I'm ever going to escape. But no one was awake today. Maybe it's just my luck.

I held my breath and tip toed over to the front door. I was almost there when I noticed James...and his wallet hanging out of his pocket. I smirked.

I tip toed over to him and grabbed his wallet. I might need this, I snickered mentally. I silently walked back to the door and tried to open all the locks; there were three. And each time I would touch one, it would make such loud noises.

Sigh, I'm never getting out like this.

I bit my lip and pulled the chain again. It creaked and squeaked so I decided to leave it alone. I exhaled loudly.

"You can't get out that easily." I turned around, stunned and surprised.

Oh no...

* * *

_AN: OOOO, who is it going to be? Laurent? James? Jacob? Or Jasper? The faster you guys guess and review the faster the next chapter is going to come out and I promise you are going to LOVE it!_

_Ok I guess that's all, thanks again everyone!!!_


	14. Chapter 13

_AN: DAMN!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO....__**SMART**__!!! I though I could trick you all by giving you the choices on James, Laurent, Jacob, or Jasper but you all went beyond the choices and chose Edward._

_So for those who chose Edward, __**YAY!!! YOU ALL WIN HUGS AND KISSES BY EDWARD!!!**_

_Haha, now that my childish time is over, I want to thank my Beta, __augustine4__._

_AND to my amazing reviewers, who are smart and funny and so friendly, thanks for the reviews and now we are on OUR __**200 **__FOR __**REVIEWS**__!!! That's so __**AMAZING**__ because I thought that I wasn't really going to accomplish that much. As promised, I updated earlier :)_

_Everyone's reviews are really funny, which make me laugh and fell good about writing :)_

_AND vote for Silent Tears for the Golden Chocolate Awards plz and check out my awards site:_

**twilightawardsforme(dot)webs(dot)com**

_I think you guys are going to like this chapter because...well find out for yourself. _

_Thanks again everyone!!!_

_Disclaimer: Not Mines :(_

**Chapter 13**

Edward.

He was awake.

And I was doomed.

"Going somewhere?" Edward smirked as I looked at him with panic. "Well, you're going the wrong way." My eye grew wide.

What did he mean by that?

The confusion in my eyes must've told something because then he grabbed my hand, shaking his head, and led me down a small hallway.

We came to a stop at a dark door and I looked at Edward curiously. He shook his head as if he doesn't believe what he's doing and pulled open the door.

It led outside.

I looked back at Edward, stunned. He just smiled sadly and encouragingly and held out his hand. My eyes moved downwards and my breathing hitched at what he had in his hand...what he was offering me.

Car keys.

I looked back at him. Still confused and surprised. He grabbed my hand and dropped the keys into my palm. And then he slowly he leaned down and captured my lips for small kiss but enough to send my heart fluttering.

A tear escaped my eyes as he pulled back. He smiled and wiped away the stray tear. "Go." He whispered and pushed me softly towards the car.

I looked away from him and turned around facing the car. Although I was looking at the car...my mind was somewhere else.

I kept walking. Getting closer to the car.

Closer

Closer

Closer

I stopped. I shook my head. _I can't do this_. I _know_ I can't.

I turned back to Edward and ran to him, launching myself at him once I was close enough. My legs crossed over his waist and his hands hugged me from my back, crushing us together.

"I can't...I can't...Edward I can't do this." I cried into his shoulder.

He rubbed and patted my back in a comforting gesture. "Bella, it's ok. Just go. You've got a great chance. Take it and run." Edward pulled back to look me in the eyes "Go Bella. You don't belong here...you don't deserve this. Forget everything...just go." He put me down. "Go." He whispered softly.

I whimpered and shook my head and hugged him close, burying my face in his chest. "I can't Edward. I can't leave you. I just can't."

Edward pushed back and held me at arms length. "Why the hell not? Why can't you go?"

I swallowed thickly "Edward...I-I don't want to leave you. What will happen to you if I leave?"

He shook his head "Nothing, I can take care of myself."

"And Alice."

His expression changed just for a second "Nothing will happen to her either." He told me but seemed as if he was trying to tell himself that.

"Edward," I whimpered. He looked back at me and suddenly hugged me close.

"Bella...I-I..." He looked into my eyes, loss at words. He pulled back after a while "Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." He breathed.

I shook my head. "Come with me." _What?! Did I just say that?_

His eyes widened as if he didn't believe me. "What?"

Yes, this is what I want "I want you to come with me."

Suddenly he started laughing. Holding his stomach and spinning around slowly, not believing what I had just said. "You're kidding right?" he stopped to chuckle...which turned into a nervous chuckle when he saw my serious expression. "I don't believe this. I can't believe this!" he became serious. "You want me to run away...with you."

I kept my expression business like "That's exactly what I want."

He laughed and shook his head. "You've gone crazy. Haha, crazy." His face turned somber "I can't run away Bella. I can't run away with you. I don't have a choice like you do."

"RUBBISH!!!" I shouted and looked back at the door to see if anyone's awake because of my blow out. I looked back at Edward and shook my head. "You have a choice Edward. You've always had a choice...just you didn't make the right decision. But right now...you have a huge decision in front of you..." I raised my hand with the keys in it "The decision to be _free_." Edward looked down at my hand, studying the keys. "Make your decision Edward...and make it the right one."

Edward took a deep breath and look away from my hand to something else on the ground. He sighed heavily and looked back at me with tired, dead eyes. "This whole time, 9 years, I've been killing people and taunting them, becoming their worst nightmares...just to save my sister...and now...now you want me to just stop and run away?"

I had no answer to that.

He chuckled menacingly "Bella, you just don't get how life is. Your life is never about you...but about someone or something else. I understand you don't know that but I think it's time to learn." He shook his head and turned away, heading back inside.

"Wait." I called out to him and he froze "How many more?"

He turned around confused "What?"

"How many more?" I repeated.

"How many more what?" He asked baffled.

"HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE YOU GOING TO KILL?!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "What if Alice never gets out? What if they are tricking you? What if all they are going to do for you is _kill you_? What is they kill Alic-"

"Enough!!!" Edward silenced me "How about _what if_ they let my sister and I go? What about that?"

I shook my head "How can you believe them Edward? They kill people, little kids. And you trust them? They kill their own members like you said...and you trust these people to give you your freedom?"

Edward went impassive, as if he was thinking about something. He shook his head and looked back at me with lifeless, dull eyes. "What am I to do?"

I walked closer to him and stopped when there was no space between us. "Come with me." He looked at me as if he's still deciding. "Edward, unlike them," I nodded to the door "you can trust me." I took a deep breath "When we get out of here, when we get to my dad, I will tell him that you had nothing to do with them, that you found me somewhere and saved me...and that they have your sister and _I promise you_, my dad will get you sister out safely. And everyone else would be put to jail. Everyone will get what they deserve."

"Then what? You'll go inside you palace, marry a prince, and Alice and I will be out side the palace's street asking for money and a place to stay? Is that what you plan? Your happy ending?"

My eyes widened and I looked down. "I can't believe you think of me as so."

"Bella," He whispered causing me to look up with tears in my eyes.

"I wanted to run away with you. I don't even want to go back to my dad. I want to run...away...with you." I whispered, looking away.

"With me?" He breathed a question. I nodded. Then I felt a hand on my chin and raise it up. "Where would we run to Bella?" I know he wasn't considering it, but just asking.

"America." He smirked "No really, we could run away to America, change our names and Alice can come with us too! We all could stay together." I planned.

He smiled sadly and shook his head "Fairytales are for dreamers that know they can accomplish...Us, adults, are living in the real world. We don't have much to dream about because we know we can't be successful."

I shook my head at his words "Don't you see Edward? Don't you know what you are thinking? Living your life with open eyes has got you here, in this dirty place. Don't you ever think what could happen if you close your eyes, just even for one second, and think about the impossible? Don't you believe in yourself for once? Please, just this once, close your eyes and believe in yourself...because I do." I whispered the last part and looked away.

"Bella...Alice-" I cut him off.

"Nothing will happen to Alice, I promise. Once we get away, they will try to contact you. Then they will use Alice as your weakness and _then_ you could go back. But by then my father will be on your side. And soon, Alice will be too." I looked up at him, his eyes considering "Please Edward. It's going to work. I _know_ it is."

He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I'm driving."

_AN: Everyone's going __**AWWWWWWWWW**__...haha, how did you all like the chapter? What's going to happen next? Well, you guys have to review to find out sooner! You guys can guess if you want to but no previews or any surprises, sorry. _

_I hope you like being __**DAZZLED**__ by Edward because that's what coming up in the __**NEXT**__ chapter :P_


	15. Chapter 14

_AN: Good Morning, Good Night, Good Evening, or Good Afternoon for the people around the world, where ever you guys maybe. Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update. It's just we were moving and I had to pack and then unpack, WHOSH!!! It take a lot of work :P I am extremely sorry to emmetts gurl, who was really expecting a chapter every time I would put up and Authors Note. Sorry again!_

_But the good news is that Silent Tears won the Cliffhanger Awards for Shimmer Award and it's the Runner Up for the Best Kiss in the Twilight Corner Awards. I'm so glad and thank you EVERYONE for the congrats! You guys are so nice!_

_And, Voting has begun for my awards site Twilight Awards for me, there are some really good stories so please go vote!_

h t t p : / / t w i l i g h t a l l h u m a n a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / n o m i n a t e .h t m

_Well I hope you guys like this chapter. It's really going to be all Edward and Bella from now on :) Thanks to all your reviews, especially _TheMarkedGirl, _her review was really sweet. I'm really sorry if I hadn't responded to your reviews yet, again I'm really busy._

_Review to let me know you guys like it. If I get enough reviews, I will update sooner :)_

_Oh and I'd like to thank my beta, __augustine4._

_Oh and I want to give a big shout of to _**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7** _who has already nominated my stories on the Golden Chocolate Awards!!! Round 2 has started so if you like any of my stories plz nominate them. _

_I was trying to update this chapter yesterday but they WON'T LET ME LOG IN!!!_

_**HERE'S A LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**I'm driving."**_

Chapter 14

I grinned and nodded, handing him the key. He took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Are you sure Bella? Do you really think your plan is going to work?"

I nodded, "Positive."

"Well then, let's get away from here." He grinned and took my hand. An electrical blot shot through me, something I couldn't ignore.

He ran to the car with me in tow. He stopped and opened the door. "My lady." _His lady_? I'm cool with that.

I ginned madly and sat in "Thank you kind sir."

I saw Edward walk around the front of the car and open his door, sliding in. "I'm surprised no one woke up." I wondered out loud into the darkness.

Edward shrugged. "They are really...heavy sleepers. Usually they take sleeping pills or put cotton in their ear. Now," he stuck the key in to the key hole and started the car "Let's get out of here." When the car accelerated it made noise and Edward and I both looked back to see a shocked and angered James...with the whole other group behind him.

"EDWARD!!!"

The car shot forward and we were out.

_**~O~X~O~**_

"Oh my god! Are they coming after us?!" I shouted looking back but finding nothing but the empty road.

Edward exhaled sharply and nodded "Yeah, it's too much to lose." Edward turned to me for a second and back out the window, speeding up.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked, worried.

"Coming here, I saw a motel, it's far away but I think we could make it by tomorrow morning." _Tomorrow morning?_

"Where will we sleep for tonight?"

Edward shrugged "_We_ won't be sleeping. Only you will. You could take the back seats. I have to keep driving. We need to get there as fast as we can."

My eyes widened "But...won't they know where to find us? I mean it would be only hotel here so..." I trailed off.

He shook his head. "It's a high class hotel; they wouldn't even think that we could get in there. And, considering the condition they are in," He chuckled lightly, which made me smile. "the guards won't even let them in. Besides, we are only staying there for less than 2 weeks."

I settled back in my seat. 2 weeks. After those 2 weeks...Edward and I...we will go our separate ways. But I...

My thoughts were cut off by shooting noises. I screamed and looked back. I felt Edward grab my mouth, swerving the car with his other hand.

"Turn around will you!" he shouted. I turned around and rested my head on my lad, trying to duck.

The car moved right, forcing me to slid into Edward and then to the left, bumping my head on the window and my hands on the door.

"Edward can't you drive straight?" I hissed, keeping my head down.

"Do you want to get shot?"

"No" I whimpered.

"Keep your head down. I'll lose them in a sec." The car moved more; right then left and then to the right again.

I don't know how long I have been sitting like this but my back HURTS!

"Edward can I come up now?" I whined.

I heard Edward sigh. "I've lost them, but I'm not taking any chances. If you can wait for only five seconds..."

I nodded and realized that he probably couldn't tell so I used my hoarse voice. "Fine."

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

"Edward?" I moaned.

Edward exhaled sharply and the car moved suddenly, forcing me into Edward. I felt the car stop moving and looked up. I met Edward's face. We were close.

Too close.

I felt his breath caressing my face softly. I looked down to his lips and looked away when they moved and Edward cleared his throat.

I pushed away from him and looked out my window. There was nothing but darkness. I couldn't see a thing, only Edward and because of the glowing lights on the dashboard.

"Where are we?" I looked outside. It seemed like a forest.

"Nowhere. Go to the back seats and lie down." I turned to Edward who was looking at me with an ordering look. "Try to go to sleep. You'll need it."

I nodded and decided not to argue with him. I went to the back, crawling out from the space between the two front seats.

While going I accidentally stepped on Edward's hand.

"OW!" He shouted and I looked back to him holding and shaking his hand.

"Sorry." I whispered. He just shook his head and rested his hands on the steering wheel, starting the car.

I laid my head down on the seat and closed my eyes.

The sleep overcoming me.

~O~X~O~

"Edward?" My eyes opened and immediately closed when the lights hit me.

I tried opening them again, squinting as I did. "Edward?" Why isn't he answering me? "Edward!" I thumped his shoulder which made him hiss. Oh right, he got shot there.

"What?!" He half shouted half whispered.

"Sorry. Why weren't you answering me?" My eyebrows furrowed.

He shrugged "I thought you were asleep."

I raised one of my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest "Why would I be saying your name if I'm sleeping?"

I saw him smirk from the rear view mirror. "You talk in your sleep." My eyes widened "And you've been saying my name a lot so I thought you were still asleep." His smirk grew wider "Mind telling me what your dream was about?"

Still shocked I managed to shake my head no. "I think I'll pass." He shrugged but I knew that he was still curious.

_**~O~X~O~**_

"Edward? Can I come sit in the front? The backside is creeping me out." I whined after a couple hours passed.

Edward sighed deeply but nodded. I smiled triumphantly and crawled to the front.

"Watch my hand." Edward warned in an amusing tone.

When I got to the front I plopped down on the seat letting out a huge breath. "Are we there yet?"

Edward turned to me with a certain look I couldn't explain. He looked away and shook his head "No."

"Where are we going?" I decided to ask him question so I won't be bored.

"I'm trying to look for a fast food restaurant so you could eat." I didn't ask anything after that. I was too surprised by his caring expression.

But I had to ask "What's going to happen to Jasper and Emmett?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I will get them out." He replied confidently. I nodded again.

"Ah, here we are." I looked out Edward's window to see Mc Donald's still open. I licked my lips because of hunger boiling in me. I felt someone's gaze on me and looked up to find Edward staring at me...more like staring at my lips. I turned my head away, looking out my window.

"Bella, keep your head down or your face looking out your window. K?" I nodded and looked out my window.

The car moved and stopped when I heard Edward speak "One large fries, a burger and a large coke please." Whoa. Is he going to have money for that? The car moved again and stopped. When I saw the reflection from my window I made out a smaller window and a man handing stuffed paper bag to Edward.

"Thanks man." Edward took the bags away and I saw him, from the reflection, slip a 10 dollar bill. And then the car accelerated and drove out the drive thru.

"Here," Edward held out the bag for me and placed the coke in one of the cup holders.

"Thanks" I whispered and opened the bag. The smell conquered my hesitation as I took a handful of fries and stuffed it in my mouth. I looked to Edward who was looking at me with an amazing expression. I took my fries and held them out to him.

"You want some." I offered.

He shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell Edward!" He looked to surprised "You haven't eaten in days and you haven't slept either. What is wrong with you?!" I shouted.

He rolled his eyes "I'm just not hungry Bella. And I don't feel sleepy-"

I cut him off "You look like a zombie Edward and you're getting skinner everyday if that's possible. You have dark circles under your eyes and your skin is so pale." My hand raised weekly and touched his forearm. He looked at me a like he was a little surprised but there was something else. And it was more dominant. "I don't want you to get sick Edward. Please eat." I took my hand away and held up a fry, offering it to him.

He looked away from me, down to the fry and back up at me. He raised his hand and took it. He put it in his mouth and chewed it down. He smiled faintly. "I approved." I started laughing and hit him on the arm. He chuckled and started driving again.

_**~O~X~O~**_

Edward and I shared the fries and the drink.

We split the burger but he decided to give me the bigger half. We started talking again. About _everything_.

"You know I thought Princesses and all those people always ate whatever pleased them. Like all the junk foods and stuff."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms. "You wish. I only get to eat any junk food or sodas I want like twice or three times in a year. My dad is always feeding me vegetables and fruit juice. Yuck." Edward laughed at my face.

"Well at least you get to eat something." I looked at him, serious now.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" He shrugged indifferently "Edward, if you could go back to your past. What is the _one_ thing you would want to change?"

Edward looked at me and replied without hesitating "I wish I would've killed myself with the knife my father gave me after he killed my mom." He looked away as my eyes widened.

"Edward-"

He ignored me "You know I should've really killed myself. I mean I had the knife in my hand. I should've moved I-I...My mom was there. She was lying in the pile of her blood. I should've run to get the police or call the hospital or my neighbors. I-I- Could've done something. Anything. But nothing. I stood there like a coward I still am-"

"What are you scared of now?" I whispered cutting him off.

He looked to my, tears were in his eyes but he was trying really hard not to let them fall. "Losing the ones I love." My eyes widened. I looked away from him. He was staring at me too intensely. As if he was referring to me but I know he only meant Alice.

I felt his hand on my cheek. He pulled my chin for me to face him. I raised my eyes slowly and closed them as he neared.

His lips touched mine and I was gone. Sparks flew everywhere and for a second there was no one but me and him. All the people after us forgotten. My father forgotten. The few cars ahead and behind us forgotten. All the problems forgotten as soon as his lips touched me even thought it wasn't for 3 seconds. Those 3 second where the best of my life.

Edward pulled away and started driving. I laid back in my seat, my chest moving up and down at every rapid breath I took to regain my breathing. I looked out my window so I won't see Edward.

We didn't talk after that.

~O~X~O~

"Bella. Bella wake up. We're here." I felt someone shaking me.

"AHH!" I shouted and flung my hands harshly at the figure next to me.

"OUCH!" the person, I think it was a guy started cursing. Wait I know that voice.

"Edward?" I asked weakly.

"No, this is Santa." I could hear him roll him eyes. Yep, it's Edward. "No get up, we're here. And I have a plan."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up looking out my window and I saw a hotel. It was big and it looked extravagant. The lobby was really beautiful but it was empty.

"So let's go."

Edward gave me a sarcastic look "Oh yeah, let's just go like that. Because I'm in a great a condition and I have the princess, who everyone is looking after, with me. Perfect Bella! Let's go!" He shook his head, disappointed?

I rolled my eyes "I was just saying."

"Whatever." He waved off. We sat there thinking. Well, he was thinking I was just staring off into the space. Suddenly I felt Edward move and looked to him to see him taking off his shirt.

_Is he trying to kill me?_

"What are you doing?" I stuttered.

He threw his shirt to the back; his rippling muscles caught my attention. "There's a lady at the counter. And she's alone." He turned to me, my eyes moving down to the perfect, stone abs. If I could raise my hand and just touch-_Bad Bella_! "I'm going to..._talk_...to her and you just stand by the corner of the door." I noticed how his hands moved making the muscles on his arms strain. "Bella? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes rapidly and looked up at him. He smirked. _Dang it_! He caught me looking. I blushed and looked out my window.

"As I was saying, you stand by the door and when I give you the signal run to where the stairs are and climb up to the first floor. On the first floor, just stand to where the elevators are. Just stand there. If anybody comes back, hide your face in your hands. Got it?" I nodded quickly. "Ok let's go." I watched him as he unlocked his door and opened it. But before stepping out he turned to me.

"Oh and Bella?" I looked away from his breath taking body to his face. "It's not polite to stare." He smiled and got out. I blushed like crazy and fumbled with my seat belt and opened the door. I followed behind him quietly but stopped by the corner of the door.

I watched as he opened the door and walk in. The lady at the counter looked up, and like me, she was instantly _dazzled_.

Edward reached the counter "Hello Mrs..." Edward trailed off.

The woman's eyes widened, probably because of Edward's melodic voice. "Oh, it's Jessica. And it's not Mrs. I'm not married" She winked at him.

My mouth shot open. Is she seriously hitting on _my_ Edward? Wait, not _my_ Edward...I mean...she could hit on anyone she wants...Edward could...Um, I don't know what I'm talking about anymore.

"Jessica." Edward tested her name and leaned closer. "Well, Jess, do you mind if I call you Jess? I think all the beautiful ladies should deserve a nick name."

The green monster in my started thrashing in his cage. Wanting to get out and strangle Jessica as she blushed and laughed.

"You look beautiful when you blush. I think I should make you blush more." I pouted. _I blush too_. I wanted to say to Edward "Maybe over at dinner? Tomorrow? 7 o'clock?" Edward asked. A little lust was evident in his voice.

"Well...I-I...sure." She was defiantly fazed.

"Perfect." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice. I am going to kill him when I get my hand on him. "Hey Jess, do you have a room? I need to stay somewhere for a few days. I don't have enough money and all that I have, I want them to be spent on..._our_ dinner date tomorrow." Edward leaned more forward. I could tell from here that their faces were really close together.

"Jess?" Edward waved his hand over her face when she didn't response.

Jess_ica_ blinked rapidly and shook her head "Well, I can't really get you a room free." Then she smiled and leaned closer "But you could stay at my apartment." Her eyes were begging and full of desire. I wanted to smack her.

Edward chuckled and moved a little back "Whoa. Haha, ok." He leaned forward again, much to my discomfort. "But don't you think that a room here would be more...soothing than an apartment room? I mean," He leaned closer...so close their nose were touching and Jessica's eye began to droop "...I want the best for you...for our time _together_." My heart broke from hearing all this. I wanted to run away. But I shouldn't be feeling like this. I was about to go sit in the car again when I saw Edward raise his hand behind his back and signal me to move.

I smiled and opened the doors, slowly and quietly. I tip toed over to where the stairs were but of course me being me, I tripped.

"Oof!" I gasped as I fell, face first. I think I broke my nose.

"What was th- OMM!" I my eyes widened and I scurried inside the door to the stairs. But curious, I opened to door to find out why Jessica was cut off. I opened the door and saw Edward kissing her passionately. I whimpered.

Tears filled my eyes and I turned and ran up the stairs. I reached the first floor and found the elevators.

I sniffed and wiped away my tears. Why should I care who Edward kisses and how he kisses them? Right. I don't care. I crossed my arms and tried to look confident when I heard the elevator ding.

The doors opened to show Edward smiling victoriously. Then his expression looked disgusted as he wiped his lips on his arm. "Yuck!" I looked at him curiously which made him explain "She's an awful kisser." I laughed, relived. He didn't feel anything on that kiss. And I was worried the whole time.

Edward smiled and sauntered over to me. "You fell."

My laughing stopped short and I looked down blushing. I nodded. I felt his hand lift my face up by my chin. "Did you get hurt?" I shrugged carelessly. "Where?" My eyes closed for a second when his cool breath rushed through my face.

I took a moment to answer "My nose." I opened my eyes to see him leaning in again. I closed my eyes.

I felt his lips touch the tip of my nose. I exhaled shakily. His lip lingered on my nose longer but all to soon, they moved away. I pouted and opened my eyes when I heard him chuckle.

"Let's go." He led me inside the elevator.

"Which floor?" I asked.

"5." I looked down to his hand which held two keys.

"Why do you have two keys?" I asked curiously.

"Because Jessica gave me the key to the room she thinks we're going to be..._sleeping_...together." My eyebrows furrowed at that thought. Though I don't care. Yeah I don't care. "While _kissing_ her," He said the word _kissing_ in a disgusted tone. "I stole another key. Now she thinks she'll find me on the third floor when I'm actually at the fifth." He smiled elatedly.

I laughed "Nice plan." I patted him on the shoulder. The doors opened and we walked outside.

"504, 504, 50 —Ah here it is." Edward slid in the key and opened the door. Edward moved aside and waved his arm for me to go first. I smiled faintly and walked inside.

The inside was beautiful. It was small but really clean and spacey. There was a dining table for two and a sofa and a rocking chair by the window. There was a very small kitchen against the wall of the door. Then there was the door to the bedroom. _One_ bedroom _**(AN: PIC on my Profile)**_.

"You could take the bed. I'll take the sofa." I wanted to argue but something inside me told me I shouldn't I just nodded.

"Bella?" I turned to Edward before going inside the bedroom. He came closer and closer until there was no space left between us. He leaned in slowly and kissed my forehead "Good night." He breathed against my head.

This feels good.

But he had to pull away.

I took in a deep breath.

"Good night Edward."

AN: WHO LOVED THIS CHAPTER?! I personally love this chapter and I had fun writing it. It was REALLY HARD but I did it! It really shows Edward and Bella's relationship and all.

SO review and let me now you liked it :)


	16. Chapter 15

_AN: Hey everyone. Um, I'm sorry this is a very short chapter __**(IT'S AT THE BOTTOM)**__ but I didn't feel like writing a lot. Schools are starting and I don't think I will update again until next year in summer. Hopefully by then I will get a lot of reviews because all these others stories I read have like a thousands reviews so Silent Tears is kind of feeling small._

_Besides I don't think you guys are going to miss this story much considering that I don't think you all liked the last chapter much. Um, I think you all really liked 11 I lot I got like 30 reviews for that but this last chapter only got like 23 and I don't think you all liked it much._

_I am working really hard on this story and I'm crazy over it but, and this is only for those you come read and walk away, it's nice to leave a little review once in a while. Because every time I log in I get a thousands people reading my story but reviews...oh god._

_If you guys want to curse at me go ahead. You all can leave rude reviews or messages, telling me I'm a diva or a b*** or anything bad you guys want to leave, it's ok. I understand I just don't feel the love in this story right now._

_But to everyone, my Always reviewers, the same reviewers, thanks so much. I'm really sorry. Um, Spread the word about this story if you want to. Uh, I guess I'm really sorry. But when I do continue I will give out a lot of chapters._

_SILENT TEARS IS **NOT** ON HIATUS!!!__ I am writing and updating just not too frequently._

_I'm really sad that I couldn't finish any of my stories this summer but I had so much to do and SUMMER HOMEWORK!!! Ugh what a drag! :P Anyways, I hope you guys had a wonderful summer, my school is starting in a week and I am nervous because it's a new school...any advice? :)_

_Please feel free to share your summer experiences with me I love stories. Hmm...well Shout out to everyone who got nominated on my site. Voting is ending on the 15__th__, this Saturday._

_Winners will get a_

_-CREST with their penname on it and you could use it as an icon or whatever_

_-A poster or border_

_-An icon to show everyone that you won the Twilight Awards for me!!!_

_I just watched the Teen Choice Awards 2009 and I gotta say...wow. Twilight cast are SO SHY!!! I mean I love the character in the book and the movie but when they got up on the stage they were so AWKWARD! I liked watching the awards though, they were ok. Especially the dares._

_I'm not a Jonas fans at all, but the dares were pretty funny :P_

_And I just watched the movie THE NOTEBOOK and WOW!!! I cried like crazy!!! I am very sensitive so all that...it was...Sad! Should I read the book now? I mean was the book better? Do you guys think that the notebook is better than twilight? I don't think so..._

_**OK NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!**_

_**Chapter 15:**_

I stretched as I woke up. I smiled. In almost a month I was on a clean soft bed and a cool, safe place. A hotel! I can't believe I'm away from the wretched place. I thought it was all a dream.

I ran to the washroom and jumped into the bath tub. The clean water swiped the dirt off me. Though I don't think I even had any on me considering I took at least _five_ showers before going to and during my sleep. Haha. I just feel so happy.

And a human.

I sighed and opened the bathroom door which led to my bedroom. But Edward was there.

"Edward?" I called out to him curious. What was he doing in my bedroom?

He turned around to face me and turned back, his backside facing me. Why had he done that? I looked down to see if I was missing anything. Like pants or something.

The only thing was that I wasn't wearing anything except a towel. I gasped and ran back inside the washroom.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say.

"It's ok," I shook my head but remembered that he couldn't see me. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

He took a moment to answer "There's only one bathroom in here." I flushed red.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He replied. Now what ma I going to do. My clothed were outside. And I guess he would like to use the bathroom now. I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Go ahead." I gestured to the bathroom door with one hand, the other securing the towel to me.

He looked away and lowered his head as he walked inside the bathroom. I took my clothes and hid behind my closet and changed as quickly as possible. _**(AN: The hotel closets have their own clothing, just simple clothing.)**_

It was a nice change to wear something else. The clothes were kind of big on me but not to big, so I guess they were ok.

I walked outside and into the kitchen. Dammit. I don't know how to cook. I pouted as my stomach grumbled. I sat down on the kitchen counter and decided to wait until Edward came out. It didn't take him long.

"Thank you for using all the hot water." I didn't really care to what he said because there was Edward.

In front of me.

With nothing but pants on.

And water dripping off his hair and onto his already wet, muscle chest. I wanted to lick the water droplets off—_AND WHAT AM I SAYING!!!_ I blushed bright red as I looked away, which was really hard to do.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and jumped off the counter.

Edward shook his head. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he walked behind the counter. I nodded faintly. "Then why didn't you make anything?" He looked at me half amusingly, half curiously.

"I, uh, I don't know how to cook." I cleared my throat.

Edward turned to me, amazed. "What?" I didn't answer "You don't know how to cook?" He started laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "My dad really didn't give me much to work with." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He smirked playfully. "Have you ever made cereal?" I shook my head, kind of embarrassed. "Eggs?" No. "Pancakes?" Still no.

He sighed. "Come here." He moved aside from the stove. "I'll show you." I looked at him curiously and cautiously as I walked towards him, towards the stove, rounding the counter.

I stood in front of the stove and looked up at him fro the next direction.

"Take out that pan," He nodded to the only pan placed next to the stove. I held it up and looked back up at him. "Put it on the stove." He laughed playfully. I wanted to smack the pan on the back of his head but I restrained myself.

"Ok now here." He handed me a box that said pancake on it and a bottle of milk.

"Now let's get to work."

_AN: Ok that's it. It's kind of small but I made it longer than I planned. It's just me because whenever I get to writing I can't stop myself._

_I hope you guys liked it._

_Please don't tell me that I should write because I love writing and that it makes me feel good, it's just that a little encouragement would be nice. I do love writing and that's why I have been writing so much so far but I don't want to write ONLINE is no one is really reading. I could just write in my notebook and be done with it. _

_COMING UP IN SILENT TEARS: As I said, IT'S NOT ON HIATUS. There will be dates! Dancing! Kissing! And most of all EDWARD AND BELLA!!!_

_Thanks Everyone! Again I am SORRY!_


	17. Chapter 16

_AN: Hello everyone! I decided to update before school starts so here it is! I hope you guys like this chapter ( I really did). I know you guys will like the next chapter EVEN more because of the upcoming event._

_Anyways Review for a preview!_

_Thanks again everyone for the patients (and not cursing at me)_

_Oh and also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _**,** _it was her birthday long ago but I never got to the chance to update any of my stories so I'd like to wish her a __**VERY happy birthday**__ and thank her for helping me out._

_I'd like to thank my beta, _augustine4, _real helpful at anytime (I recommend her as a beta :P)_

_Disclaimer: Not Mine_

_**Chapter 16**_

"Okay so first, you need a pan." I looked around and placed a pan on the stove once I found it and looked up at Edward to continue his instructions.

He smiled. "Now you need a bowl, um...this'll do." He handed me a huge bowl. "Okay now add the pancake mixture." I did so. "Now just pour enough milk."

I poured the milk and stopped when I thought it was adequate. I bit my lip and craned my head to look up at Edward "This ok?"

He stared into my eyes for a moment before answering "It's perfect." He breathed on my face, completely dazing me.

I looked away to the bowl "What's next?" My voice quivered and Edward probably noticed for he smirked.

"Now you mix it." He whispered in my ear, lightly kissing it. I inhaled a shaky breath. _Oh god_.

I grabbed a spoon and felt Edward's arms winding around my waist. I almost dropped the spoon. But I didn't.

I put the spoon in the bowl and my weak, shaking hand tried to stir it but with Edward around, it was too complicated to even think.

Edward's arms around my waist tightened _just_ a little as he started kissing my cheek and down my neck. Nibbling on it every so often.

My breath staggered as I tried to hold onto the spoon. Cooking was never this hard...or this good.

"You are extremely slow." Edward breathed against my neck and I felt one of his arms loose a little from my waist.

His hand traveled up until it reached my shoulder and worked its way down my arms length and grabbed my hand to hold the spoon more tighter.

His other hand soon followed, grabbing my hand, holding it to the spoon and started mixing.

Slowly and gradually.

I leaned back pressing into him and laid my head on his shoulder as he continued kissing my neck.

It was a peaceful moment.

Until the bowl fell.

_**~X~O~X~**_

Edward was now making eggs. He also cleaned up the whole pancake mess and told me he would teach me how to cook later...at a better time. I think he meant when we both won't be intoxicated.

"Here." Edward set a plate of eggs in front of me along with a glass of apple juice.

"Thank you." I whispered as he sat across from me with his own food. He just nodded once.

I took in my first bite and, surprisingly, it was good. I mean, I thought, him being a mafia and cooking...it just doesn't make sense.

"Edward?" I whispered to him. He looked up and I took my cue to continue "Where did you learn to cook?"

He shrugged. "Esme, my adoptive mother, was an excellent cook and thought that everyone should learn how to cook as well." I nodded kind of feeling ad that he had to mention his mother.

"How did they find us?" I asked the question that was running around in my mind for weeks.

Edward looked up at me, clearly confused. "Who do you mean?"

I bit my lip "My dad....and his army. How did they find us?"

Edward sighed and put down his fork. "Back at the house, James told me that when the king called and declined us of our conditions, James got furious and thought he hung up when he didn't. They heard a...few...conversations and had enough time to track us down." He cursed under his breath.

I nodded. "And there were some bad people in his army..." I trailed off.

His eyes turned hard. "Bella let me tell you this once. _Never trust anyone_. Ok? Everyone is a killer. A selfish killer. There were, about, more than 6 types of serial killers in your dad's army that your father didn't know of..._at all_." My eyes widened.

"Some wanted to kill you. Some just wanted to kidnap you and ask you father for money in return. And some...well some just had really bad plans I'd rather not tell you."

My eyebrows furrowed "What do you – oh!" Then it hit me. "Oh my god!" I buried my burning red face in my hands, mental images running through my mind.

I felt hands prying my hands away from my face. I looked up at Edward, embarrassed. "Don't worry," He rested one of his hands on my cheek "You're with me now, your safe."

I could only bite my lip and nod.

_AN: Review for a promising preview!_


	18. READ THIS!

AN: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I have written a new one-shot _**"Under the Moon"**_ for the _**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT**_ contest so I really need the support.

Voting begins on August 22nd so please read my story and review and VOTE!

Here's the link for voting (it will be a blind _**poll**_):

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 2 0 0 9 1 6 0 /

If I win...I will continue ALL my stories!!!

_**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ DO NOT REVIEW! PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS!**_

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**_

_**ALSO! PLZ TELL ME what will be another good name for Edward, I mean except for the name 'Edward' what other name goes along with his personality? **_


	19. Chapter 17

_AN: Greeting Earth links! I come in peace...Ok I have no idea why I said that but I had no other way to say hello :P Anyways my school is starting tomorrow and I am EXTREMELY nervous! My stomach has butterflies in it and they are flying around! I can't wait until tomorrow and I know I won't be able to sleep tonight :P_

_So, because I am in this depression, I decided to post this new chapter for you all..._

_And I got a few things to say as well._

_- First – If you want a preview you need to have a log in so those who didn't get a preview I will dedicatee chapters to you!_

_So this chapter goes to Maneli Swan and Vera!_

_- Second – Please, pretty pretty please, vote for my story, Under the Moon, and review it, so far it only got two reviews, which really makes me sad. I wrote it for the Once Upon A Twilight Contest and I need support from you all._

_- Third – I will be updating this story, my goal is to finish by next June._

_- Fourth – I want to thank augustine4, a wonderful beta_

_- Fifth – I want to thank __deadheart115__ who suggested me in her stories, which I think was really sweet and recommend her stories, very well written, personally I liked the one shot, What kind of Father is that? A beautiful father and daughter time._

_- Sixth – I think you all know her, __staceygirl aka jackbauer__, I just recently read her stories and talked to her a few words and I can already say that she is an AMAZING AUTHOR. I seriously mean it. She did a wonderful favor for me and is really trusting and just wonderful! I personally like her story __Good Enough__ and can't wait to read more of it._

_- Seventh – Lastly, I want to thank you all. There were some voting sites open with Silent Tears or The Prince nominated and well thanks so much for the votes it means so much for me that you all like my stories so I will be updating but because of my school it may take a while._

_- Eight - Ok this is the last one, I promise :P I want another name that would suit Edward. I will be starting this story, maybe next summer, and there's this character, much like Edward, hot and the same personality and I need a name to go along with it...THE WINNER GETS A LONGER PREVIEW!_

_On with the chapter!_

_**Chapter 17**_

Three days. We gave been in this suite for three days. Best three days of my life.

Wanna know why? Because Edward was there. We really got close in these past few days. Edward told me more about himself as did I. We already knew so much about ourselves but the little details we shared recently filled the holes of our curiosity.

I gotta say, once you get to know Edward, you can get really interested. His life is very fascinating I mean it probably would be to me since I have always been locked up in my bedroom. I never saw much of the world and didn't expect different kind of people, problems, issues, etc. So it is a little too much for me to take in.

I admit I might have missed a little info about Edward as we talked, but it wasn't my fault. In my defense anyone could zone out if Edward lightly skinned his hand on you arm. Or if his breath washes through your face. Or if his smell dazes you a little. Or his voice, his eyes, his bare chest, or...well you get the point.

Sometimes I think he knows what he's doing to me.

Anyways, the good news is, I learned how to cook. Well, almost. I could make eggs, bacon, pancakes, cake, waffles, and all the little breakfast things. They aren't really hard but they sometimes can be when Edward distracts me. And I you know when I mean 'distract'.

Today was the beginning of the fourth day. I yawned as I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom. After I washed and cleaned myself, I went outside to greet a sleeping Edward.

The sight in front of me made me hyperventilate. Edward, bare chest, only pants on him, sleeping on the couch on his stomach. Once of his arms draped on the arm rest as the other dangled off the sofa, lightly holding a newspaper.

But what stunned me were the many scars on his back. He told me he had got whipped many times but I never thought it was _this_ serious. This was awful! Ever though I know the scars and bruises were years old, the blood was still clear enough to see.

I hated knowing Edward was in so much pain. I wonder if Alice had it this hard.

I pouted and walked closer to him. I kneeled down besides him and picked up the newspaper in his hand, studying it.

I gasped when I found out that it was about me. I leaned against the sofa and read the article to myself. Typical, I got kidnapped and my dad is mad, and people, police, FBI, everyone is out looking for me. I huffed and threw the news paper away from me, the noise making Edward groan and turn his head the other way.

I frowned slightly; thinking what will happen to him is he gets in trouble...all because of me.

I lightly caressed one of his scars lightly with the tip of my fingers. This guy, he had a family and a life, and the mafias took everything away from him. Right now, if all that didn't happen to him, he would have had a family. Brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, a mother, a father, a girlfriend. The thought of Edward with another girl kind of angered me, but I didn't know why...I was pulled out of my reverie by a loud groan.

"OWW!!" I looked up at Edward who flinched up into a sitting positing, his hand holding his back, and his eyes looking and pained and curiously at me. "Why?" He asked, silently and confused.

That's when my brain started working. I looked around Edward and I hissed when I found out what I did. I had scratched Edward right on his scar.

I looked back at Edward, scared. "I'm sorry." I whimpered.

He looked frantic "It's ok...but _why_?"

I shrugged "Um, I was thinking something...and it angered me...and my hands where caressing your scars...and then...yeah." I mumbled.

He shook his head and started laughing. "Haha - You should've seen you face! You were so scared!" He fell back on the sofa and laughed madly.

My eyebrows furrowed and I started pounding on his chest or where ever I could reach. "Ugh! I hate you!" I yelled at him but it only made him laugh harder. Suddenly he fell off the sofa and on top of me.

"Morning." Even his morning breath smells delicious.

"Morning." I squeaked. _Way to go Bella_.

He chuckled "So what were you thinking about that made you angry and attack me?" He smiled crookedly.

I turned my head away "Just thinking."

(AN: CHALLENGE: _I want another name that would suit Edward. I will be starting this story, maybe next summer, and there's this character, much like Edward, hot and the same personality and I need a name to go along with it...THE WINNER GETS A LONGER PREVIEW AND A DEDICATED CHAPTER_)

He smirked and leaned down...kissing my neck. My eyes fluttered closed and my breathing staggered. "Thinking about what?" He whispered against my neck making me shiver but I pushed him away a little, his face levitated above mine.

I smiled "It's for me to know and you to find out." I said playfully.

Edward smirked again "I think I will find out." He leaned in again and I turned my head away, thinking he might want to kiss me. But he went down to my neck and started kissing and nibbling there.

I moaned.

He went further down, kissing the base of my throat, his hand pushing my shirt upwards and caressing my bare skin.

"Edward..." My voice quivered.

He glided further down and reached the neckline of my shirt. Subtly pulled down my shirt, almost exposing my breasts to him, but not completely. I gasped and turned my head the other way, my hands creeping up his back and disappearing into his disheveled hair.

Edward's tongue flicked out and started licking the base of my throat, making a line down to my chest. I whimpered.

"So what were you thinking?" His ragged voice snapped me out. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, pushing Edward again. I pulled down my shirt and got up.

I was about to walk away when Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him and started kissing my shoulder. "Bella..." He whispered in my ear and kissed my earlobe and biting and nibbling on it. I moaned and leaned back into him.

"Edward," I breathed and gulped.

"Bella...can I ask you something?"

I only had the power to nod.

"Will you go out with me?" I froze.

Did I hear him right? "W-What?" I stuttered.

"There's this diner...in the lobby...I-I wanted to take you there, you know...get out from this room for once...W-What do you think?"

What _do_ I think? "Um, S-Sure." I stammered and got out from his grasp. This is awkward. I turned around to look at him with a smile on my face. "I'm hungry. Make me something?" I looked up at him from under my eyebrows.

He smirked and leaned down to swiftly kiss me on the cheek. "Anything for you." My heart sped up as he walked past me to the kitchen.

I can't wait for the dinner tomorrow!

_AN: Alright, click that review button and tell me how you like the chapter and how fast you want the other one out..._

_REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW!_

_A longer preview goes to the challenge winner!!!_


	20. Chapter 18

_AN: Hola everyone...no I am not Spanish but I am taking Spanish classes...anyways, here's an update. I wrote this chapter during and between my classes. What can I say I can't stop writing. All I need is a paper and a writing utensil and I'm good to go!_

_Also I have started a new section, right here in my story. Any time I update I will be giving you 'The Current Event of the day'. _

_**Today's current event:**_

_**Missing girl found after 18 years!**_

_I was in a little shock after that and cried a lot on this subject. I mean this poor girl was 11 when she was kidnapped and now 29...he childhood had been practically taken away from her._

_Now the thing is all my current events will be in bold and I want you all to tell me what you think about them K?_

_And if you have a news or an event, plz feel free to share!_

_Another thing I am starting are __**Question of the day**__! Where I will simply ask you a question and __**you may answer**__ if you wish to. Also you can ask me anything and I will post it on this story..._

_**Today's Question:**_

_**Do you think Robert Pattinson is hot?**_

_**My answer: No...**_

_(PS: You could always ask me my reason for my answers.)_

_NOW FOR THE CHALLENGE!_

_Last updates challenge was to give me a name just, or almost, as good as Edward's and the winner is..._

_Penname: __brighteyes22_

_Name: Richard!_

_I love that name, Richard...just the name I was looking for! But thank you everyone for the help I actually found some nice names that I might use in the other story._

_And now...I would like to thank my beta __augustine4__, Best Beta Ever!_

_This chapter goes out to: __**Maneli Swan**__ and __**vera**__ and __**Anu, **__my anonymous reviewers who I couldn't give out the previews for reviewing! Sorry...you have to have a fanfiction account._

_Now I need help everyone: __Please, pretty pretty please, vote for my story, Under the Moon, and review it, so far it only got few reviews, which really makes me sad. I wrote it for the Once Upon A Twilight Contest and I need support from you all._

_OK now guess what!!!_

_Silent Tears won SECOND PLACE in the Twilight All Human Fanfiction Award for the MOST IN CHARACTER AWARD!!!_

_Thank you EVERYONE who voted for my story it meant so much to me and that is way I updated!_

_The Cullen Coven Awards are voting now so if you like Silent Tears or The Prince plz vote for them!_

_Ok well I'm going to shut up now and let you all read :P __**ONLY IF YOU PROMISE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!!!**_

_**REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**_

_**WHOEVER ANSWERS BOTH THE QUESTION AND THE CURRENT EVENT will get a LONGER preview!**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Edward made me pancakes and brought me a glass of apple juice. He really is a good cook.

"Ok Edward, now tell me."

"Tell you what?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was stalling. Everyday since we've been here we talked about all the members of the mafia. Yesterday we talked about James and his wife, Victoria and the day before we talked about Jasper and Alice.

Today I wanted to talk about... "Emmett and Rosalie." I announced.

Edward gulped down his juice before answering "Emmett was 15 when he saw Rosalie for the first time. She was 14 then. She had moved into his neighborhood and it was love at first sight, at least for Emmett." He chuckled. I smiled, loving the sound.

"Emmett started bothering Rosalie and begging her to be his girlfriend and she kept refusing. Not that she didn't like him but she was getting a kick out of his behavior. One day he stood on the roof of his house and shouted to everyone to come out. When everyone did, even Rosalie, he threatened to burn himself alive if Rosalie doesn't become his girlfriend. When she didn't say anything Emmett poured oil over himself which got Rosalie scared and everyone start persuading her to give in. Rose surrendered and they lived happily ever after."

"Really?" My eyes grew wide. _That can't be right_.

Edward scoffed "Of course not. Life is never that simple...or has a happy ending. The mafias, one day, came knocking on Emmett's door and asked him to join them and obviously he refused. Nothing happened...for a few years. Emmett and Rosalie married and had a baby and that's when things began to change."

I leaned closer. "One day Emmett got a call saying that Rosalie and his kid, Ethan, were in danger unless he joins them. So he did. After a few kills he quit and they...they killed Rosalie." I gasped, tears began to fall. "He was devastated and joined them again. For is son. He tried to escape once and they killed his son."

"Stop." I whimpered.

But he continued. "They filled Emmett with that poisonous quote 'If you're not happy, _no one_ deserves to be happy.' So now he kills."

I put my face in my hand and cried for a while. Then I looked up at him with a tear strained face. "What happened to his parents?"

He looked down at his food and shrugged. "He told them. And we're suppose to be confidential...so..." He trailed off.

"Oh no." I cried and put my head down on my folded hands.

"Bella," I looked up at Edward. He just shook his head and smiled, which made me feed a little better. "You better get ready for our date." He grinned and took our dishes to the kitchen.

I smirked. Why is it that only Edward could make me smile or feel better in any kind of situation?

_**~X~O~X~**_

I was in my bedroom, getting ready for our _date_. I don't know how he did it, but Edward got me a blue, simple dress. It was very beautiful and unique. It didn't look expensive, for which I was grateful. I didn't have much of a choice for my hair so I let them down. I wore the old, blue slippers I've had and walked out of my room.

Edward was sitting there on the sofa with his face in his hands. He was wearing a white shirt under a black blazer and jeans. No matter how simple his attire was, it was really inviting.

"Edward." I called out. He looked up from his hands and his jaw instantly dropped. I blushed. "I'm ready." I announced.

Edward got up from his seat and walked over to me looking from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. As if I couldn't get any redder.

His hand came up to rest on my cheek and I leaned into the touch. "You look beautiful." He breathed. His cool breath washed my face.

My eyes fluttered closed and I started leaning in. As did he. Before our lips met, his tongue slipped out and traced my top lip. I sucked in a deep breath and swiftly leaned in, surprising him by the sudden attack.

But it didn't take him long to recover. He deepened thee kiss, crushing myself to him. I moaned and pushed him back, causing him to trip and on land on the sofa. But we never broke our kiss.

I pulled on his hair as he pulled on my dress. My tongue explored his mouth as he bit my bottom lip. I moaned as he groaned. But he had to stop.

"Bella." He pulled away to let me breath and then groaned. "We have to stop Bella. The restaurant's going to close."

"In a minute." I breathed against his lips and then crushed mine to his. He groaned again and sat up making me sit up but I was still kissing him even though he was pulling away.

Suddenly it became a game. I started chasing him to get a kiss as he laughed and ran around. Of course I couldn't run without falling, so eventually I did trip and landed on my back.

Edward couldn't stop laughing. So I glared at him and pushed him away and locked myself in my room.

"Bella!" He yelled as he pounded on the door. "Come on Bella, I'm sorry!"

I huffed "You better be!" I laid on my bed, my back aching from the movement.

"Bella come out right now or so help me I will break down this door!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're paying for it not me!" I shouted back and heard him groan.

"Fine! You wanna stay in this room? Your choice! I was thinking you might want to go out or something, get out of this hell hole but...I guess not." I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Fine Mr. Drama Queen, lets go. But you have to say sorry again. Like you mean it." I pulled on a stubborn face.

Edward huffed and smiled. His arms snaked around my waist and slowly pulled me closer to him. He dipped his head to my ear "I'm sorry." He breathed huskily. I let out a staggered breath as he lightly kissed my ear and started nibbling on it.

"Edward," I breathed out "the restaurant." My breath shook as I reminded him.

Edward groaned but he pulled away and looked into my eyes. For a moment, we did nothing but gaze into each other's eyes but we broke apart.

"Well then, shall we?" Edward offered me his arm. I smiled slightly as I looped my arms with his and headed out.

_I could smell the dinner already._

_AN: Well? Good? Bad? Click the review button and review! Let me know what you think about the chapter and the __**Current Event for the day**__. And tell me YOUR answer for the __**Question of the Day**__ and you will get a longer preview!_


	21. Chapter 19

_**AN: REVIEW!**_

_And thank you _augustine4

**_Chapter 19_**

Linking our arms together, Edward and I made it downstairs and into the glamorous lobby. I really didn't know where we were going so Edward led the way. But he had a hard time doing so because every time we would pass a souvenir shop I would stop to admire the merchandise from the outside. Edward would have to turn me away, saying that we would be late.

After a couple of turns, left and right, we were standing outside of a small, elegant eatery. It was really beautiful. Dim light, candles, and flowers...very romantic.

Edward blew out a huge breath and grabbed my hand, leading us inside. I thought we were going to choose a table in here but Edward surprised me by taking me outside, out on the balcony.

"We're eating here." He informed.

Edward led me to a table in the corner. It was even more beautiful out here...the cool air...the setting sun...So magical!

Edward pulled out a seat for me, giving me a breath-taking crooked smile. I smiled weakly at him as I sat down. Edward took the seat across from me.

I picked up the menu and started scanning it. But quickly put it down.

"What's wrong?" Edward looked up from his menu.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. "How are you planning to pay for all this?"

He shrugged. "The waitress is a girl." He winked.

Ugh! I shook my head at him. "Edward, how long?" His eyebrows furrowed. "How long are you going to cheat life?"

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What if your 'trick' doesn't work on her? What if it comes back to bite you one day? You can't always escape that easily."

He exhaled sharply "Bella, bringing you here...I thought you were going to be appreciative." He sighed "I-I just wanted to make you happy. I'm sorry, we'll leave." He stood up.

I suddenly felt guilty. I mean, I can't change Edward in ONE day. I sighed and sulked a little. "Well, I guess, now that we're here. Maybe just this once."

Edward smiled crookedly and sat down "What do you want to eat?" He asked me, picking up his menu.

I shrugged. "What do you think is good?"

Edward playfully frowned at me "That's not fair Bella."

I laughed at his funny expression "Um, okay. Mushroom Ravioli sounds tasty."

"Mushroom fan?"

I shook my head "I love ravioli's."

Edward smiled "Ravioli it is then." Edward waved over a waiter, a _waitress_ actually. Edward was right.

As soon as she saw Edward, she was done for. "Um, c-can I-I get you o-order?" She stuttered.

You could tell she was a fake blonde and had _way_ too much make-up on. And she was totally undressing Edward in her mind. I wrinkled my nose at her.

"Hello..." Edward smiled flirty and squinted his eyes to read her name tag "...Lauren."

She giggled. "Oh, you could call me...Laurie." She just totally made that up right now. Oh wow! What is it with girls in this hotel?!

Edward smiled at her crookedly. I growled at him mentally. _That's my smile_. "Well, _Laurie_, we'll have the mushroom ravioli and...?" he turned towards me.

"Pepsi." I growled.

Edward's lips twitched. "Okay, Pepsi it is." Edward then did something ever unexpected that, both, surprised and angered me.

Edward curled his index finger at Lauren, or _Laurie_, beckoning her to come closer. I heard her breath hitch and her eyes widen as she leaned down, Edward's lips at her ear. He whispered something to her that made her jump. I narrowed my eyes.

She leaned back up, her eyes wider than before and she nodded shakily. Edward leaned back with a successful smirk on his face. I growled under my breath.

_Laurie_ walked away, tripping slightly. I looked back, with my eyebrows raised, expectedly.

He shrugged "What?"

I scoffed "What?" I shouted. "What do you mean _'what'_? What did you tell her? Why was she 'dazzled'?" I quoted 'dazzle' with my fingers. "Tell me, what did you say to her?"

Edward smirked and leaned closer on the table. "Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you look when you jealous?"

My eyes widened. I leaned back into me chair slowly, keeping my eyes on Edward as if I was the prey and he, the predator.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm not jealous." I said slowly as if to my self.

Then I shook my head frantically, jumping back into reality, scoffing "I'm not jealous!" I shouted, determined, but weak.

Edward's smirk pronounced as he leaned back into his chair. "Sure, let's go with that."

My mouth dropped open "No, seriously. I'm not jealous if her."

"I never said you were jealous of her. Just that you were jealous in general."

My breathing deepened. _Good God_.

I shook my head, trying to change the subject. "Anyways, tell me more about yourself.

Edward laughed. "Bella you know more about me than myself. Forget it. I won't tell you anything. It's you turn."

I arched an eyebrow "My turn?"

He nodded. "You tell me something about yourself today."

I huffed. "I told you everything. I don't know what else to say." Edward shook his head. "None of that. I guess I'll just have to ask you some of my own questions."

My eyes widened.

_Oh-Oh, not good._

_~X~O~X~_

_The mushroom ravioli was great._

Good thing we didn't leave. I haven't had such a delicious meal in a long time.

Edward continued with his questions as we ate. God it was a killer. Now I know how Edward must felt when I'm pestering him with questions of my own. I would never again.

Right now, as we were eating, in peace and with a beautiful atmosphere around us, I couldn't help but think if Edward and I could ever be together like this. Where he would take me out, in public, not secretly as if we were spies or in hiding, which we are. And Edward would pay from his hard work. And by 'hard work', I don't mean his charm. And we would be happy and free. Not running away to save our lives.

But something in the back of my head kept feeling a tug. Like telling me that it's not meant to be. Edward and I aren't ever meant to be.

"How's the food." Edward pulled me out of my reverie.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and grinned, giving him thumbs up.

Suddenly Edward turned serious. My eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong Edward?" He was all happy just a second ago. "Edward?"

He just shook his hand. I wasn't having any of that. My hand, out of their own instincts, reached out to hold his hand on the table.

"Edward?" I whispered. His eyes snapped up to meet mine as soon as he felt my hand on his.

"Bella." I mentally gasped at the sound of his voice. Hoarse and dreading. "I can't Bella...I don't know what to do." He hung his head.

I shook my head, confused "I...don't....understand what you mean Edward."

He looked back up at me. "I..._I feel very protective of you_. I don't know how I can keep you safe. You're in danger for every second you're with me." He gulped and shook his head. "I-I'm just thinking...once you go back home...with you father...your princess life...I can't come to think of life without you." He looked back to me with passion in his eyes.

I gasped. I can't believe at what he's saying. "Edward-"

"I know, no matter how many you tell me I'm wrong, I know that you still se me as a murder. A monster. But Bella...let me tell you something. When my mother left me in the world alone I thought she might have taken my heart with her. I thought I was dead. Just a human machine. I never thought about the lifeless, quiet heart, that was sitting inside me, waiting to come out and regain the human in me. I laughed at it." He shook his head, taking a breath. "But not anymore." I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears threatening to fall over.

His eyes met mines again and this time they held something else...I just couldn't come to describe it. "Bella, My heart hasn't beat in more than 10 years. But then out of nowhere, you come in and it starts jumping all around. Now it's laughing at _me_. Knowing that it will win...and it has."

"Edward-"

He cut me off again "I know this is a lot to take in Bella...I-I'm just saying that have this feeling for you...I don't know what it is, but it's strong. Strong enough to destroy everything thing. Destroy _me_." My eyes widened "I-I like you Bella. I really, really like you."

_Now my heart stops._

_AN: I was going to write more but I can't because I have to update two other stories and I have homework! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_


	22. Chapter 20

_AN: Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the late delay...it's just that I've been so busy and I wasn't really feeling so much on this story. I had so many better idea's for other new stories that I forgot this one. Shame on me. Anyways, I came back and here's another chappie for YOU. Silent Tears is at it's last. Just a few more chapters to go, so please hold on. I hope you guys like this chapter because it took me this whole day to write it and with Exams going on, I was studying but review were still coming so I decided to update._

_PLZ REVIEW so I know that my hard work wasn't for nothing._

_Your guys reviews are what made me write today and it's really long, and I really hope you all like it._

_Thanks for being patient and not cursing at me :P But I will be updating soon, and my other stories too. It's just school is getting harder and when you're in honors it's even worse but the good news is that I passed my first two exams so I'm just so glad...so very happy. I have two more to go. But here YOU go..._

_REVIEW PLZ! Let me know what you think._

_Things are about to get twisty from here..._

_**PICS ON MY PROFILE**_

_**Remember: I will only update soon if I get more than 30 reviews, that's my limit...**_

_**Recap:**_

_He cut me off again "I know this is a lot to take in Bella...I-I'm just saying that have this feeling for you...I don't know what it is, but it's strong. Strong enough to destroy everything thing. Destroy __me__." My eyes widened "I-I like you Bella. I really, really like you."_

_Now my heart stops._

_**Chapter 20**_

I bit my bottom lip and looked away from Edward's piercing eyes, studying my plate with food in it.

Do I like him?

_Yes_.

I do.

I always had.

I looked back up at him. He was still waiting for my response.

I didn't know what to say but I did know what to do.

I leaned across the table and capture his surprised lips.

"Yes." I whispered against them.

I felt him smile as he grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine harder.

_This was my favorite part of dinner._

_*X*O*X*_

_Somehow, Edward and I made it back to our room. I wouldn't know because I never took my lips off him. And he didn't mind either._

But I pulled back enough to see the shocked expression on the waitresses face. I smiled at that. But my smile soon left when I saw Edward lean in and whisper something in her ear. And then _she_ smiled.

On the way I kept asking Edward what he told her, back he would just grab the back of my neck and kiss me deeply. Making me forget everything.

I heard the keys jingle and the door creak open. Then I felt my back press against something soft.

The sofa.

I felt Edward's muscles through his shirt. His tongue moving with mine. His hot forehead on mine. Everything just felt so good right now. But I had to know.

"Edward." I called, pushing away from the kiss. He kept leaning in again and again. "Edward." I giggled and pushed him off me.

"What?" He asked, looking into my eyes with lust.

I whimpered a little. "Promise me." I said. His eyebrows wrinkled. I rolled my eyes and explained. "Promise me you won't leave me. _Ever_." I've never had anyone so close to me. Not even my dad. But Edward made me feel so different. So _alive_. He made me laugh and loosen up. He made me smile and feel all jingly. He's everything I, or any other girl, would ever want. I just can't wait until we get to the palace and Edward is free of every sin. We would be together. _Forever_.

"I won't." Edward blew his cool breath across my face. I closed my eyes, ignoring the fact that he didn't promise. But I took his word on it. There was so much sincerity in his eyes, it blinded me.

_Edward leaned in completing the night._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Bella, Bella wake up."_

I yawned as I opened my eyes and stretched my hands. Looking besides me, there lay Edward with a soft smile. I smiled back. And then my eyes shot up in shock.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked, alarmed.

Edward chuckled. "Bella," He ran a hand through my hair. "You let me sleep in your bed, remember?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

I cocked and eyebrow right back at him. "Did I?" I asked again, not really that surprised that I would tell him that.

His smile returned as he nodded. "Best night of my life." He leaned into kiss my forehead. It was all ok for a while until I processed what he just said. Guys usually say that when they have the '_S_' word. I pushed him off me and threw the blanket off me. I was dressed. I was all dressed.

"You ok Bella?" Edward asked me. I looked up at him and nodded, not able to form a word. I looked away from him and blushed. Edward started laughing. I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and continued laughing. "What?" I pressed.

He turned to me. "You didn't think we did it, did you?" My eyes widened. He choked another laugh but turned serious in a second. "I would never do that without your permission. You should know that." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good. 'Cause you're not getting any of this," I pointed to myself and waved my finger up and down "Until we're in love." With that said, I got up and went to the mahogany closet.

"But I already told you I like you." I heard Edward say behind me, still on the bed.

I shrugged as I searched through the closet. "Like and love are totally different things Edward."

"They are?" I noticed the confusion lacing in his question. I turned around and nodded.

"Yeah." I turned back and took out a purple blouse.

"I didn't know that." He finally said.

I walked to the bathroom as I said. "Well you know now." I walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm making the breakfast." I said and went the bathroom.

"Be back soon." He said. I turned around and gave him a small smile.

"_Always."_

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

_Love _and _Like_.

They were two different things. I never knew that. I mean, I love my mom. But I thought I was to say _love_ because we were families. We were blood related. But if we could say love to anyone we feel it towards, then I guess I love Bella.

I mean, and as cheesy this sounds, she does make my heart beat like crazy. She takes my breath away. She lights up my sun and brightens my moon in the dark.

Shit, I sound like such a pussy. I'm whipped.

And I shouldn't be. I should've thought through the plan more. They had warned me. I might fall in _love_. But I thought it was impossible. But I guess I was wrong.

_What am I to do now?_

I can't back out and I can't keep lying to Bella.

Last night, when she laid her head again my chest, she invited me to her room. My heart soared. Last night, I laid with her in her bed. Her soft, silky hair tangled in my fingers. Her breath washed my face as she exhaled and inhaled. Her body was pressed against mine and her face was safely tucked in the crook of my neck.

It was heavenly.

I didn't sleep at all last night. But I studied the pure beauty that was Isabella. I kept thinking about her. My brain was also screaming at me to get up and leave her here, that way I won't give her the pain that was about to come.

I am a beast. I am a monster.

I will never fall in love again.

Not after what I'm about to do to Isabella.

My only love.

_My life._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella POV**_

I got out the bathroom and didn't find Edward in the room.

I walked out into the living room and there he was. The TV was on but Edward wasn't watching it. Instead, he had his head buried in his hands. A desperate and sad posture. I walked over to him quietly and rested my hand on his back, sitting next to him.

He looked up, right into my eyes, and smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered back.

"Are you sure Edward?" I said in a low voice. "You ok?"

He nodded. "I'm fine." He said under his breath.

I looked around "Why are we whispering?"

Edward bursted out laughing, making me jump. "God Bella," He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. "You know how to make a guy happy." I squeaked as he crushed me to him.

I pulled away. "Breakfast?" Edward smiled and nodded.

I squealed and got off him, skipping to the kitchen. I was happy this morning. And I think everyone knows why.

"What do you want?" I asked him, turning around.

Edward shrugged as he walked towards me. "What have I taught you so far?"

I pondered for a while before answering. "Um, eggs, cereal, and...pancakes!" Edward chuckled at my cheery mood.

"I think I'll to with pancakes, thank you." He decided.

I walked over t the fridge, pulled it open and took out the pancake mixture and milk. It's all that was needed. As I walked back to the stove, I grabbed a bowl and a pan on the way. I set the pan on the stove, aware of Edward's scrutinizing eyes on me, and turned the knob, heating the pan.

I added the pancake mixture and the milk in the bowl and started mixing. Edward was making me nervous. As much as I didn't want to, my eyes kept drifting to him. And he was just standing there. Just looking. And thinking. _About what_?

I poured some of the mixture in the bowl, making a very sturdy circle and the pan sizzled. Then I added another circle. Now I was all done. Just had to wait for a while to flip it.

I turned to Edward. He was looking at me but his eyes were somewhere else. _What is it that's bothering him_?

I walked over to him and rested my hand on his cheek. He jumped back into reality. "What's up Edward? What's wrong?" _Why won't he tell me_?

"Huh? Nothing. It doesn't matter." He stuttered, shaking his head.

I frowned. _Why is he pushing me away? _"No Edward, tell me. _**Now**_." I demanded, putting my hands on my hip.

Edward shook his head. "It's nothing Bella. Forget it." He said. I just kept staring at him, waiting for him to admit and open up. When he noticed that I wasn't backing off, he sighed. "Bella...uh, would you ever forgive me if I...I don't know, endanger someone innocent?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He sighed again. "If I ever hand over someone naïve, someone who trusts me with their heart, and I just hand them over to the ones that want her dead. Would you forgive me?"

I lowered my eyes and walked away from him to flip the pancakes. I didn't answer him for a while and he didn't ask me again. It was all quiet after that. I flipped the pancakes, thinking about Edward's random question.

Soon I set two plates with two glasses of juice on the dinning table. Edward sat across me and we both started eating. Towards the middle of our breakfast, I asked him.

"Would you save her?" I asked.

Edward froze and looked up at me. "Her? How do you know it was a _her_?" He asked back.

I lowered my eyes and took in another bite of my pancake. "You said 'her' when you were asking me."

"Oh." He simply said and continued eating, ignoring my question all the same.

"Would you save her Edward?" I asked again.

He didn't look at me but everywhere else. He gulped. "I-I don't think so."

I lowered my eyes. Ashamed that Edward wouldn't. "I guess I won't forgive you then."

Edward flashed his eyes to me. After a while he nodded. "Understandable." He simply said.

But I was itching to know, "But...you won't ever do that right Edward? I mean, you're a changed person."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Changed?"

I nodded seriously. "Yeah. You've changed. You're nicer and you've discovered your heart. And that means that nothing will go wrong now." I gave him a small smile that I didn't even believe in.

Edward nodded and continued eating.

That far away look was still in his eyes.

_Wonder who she was._

_*X*O*X*_

_**A week later**_

"_**UNO**_!"

I shouted and laughed pointingly at Edward who frowned and threw his card into the pile. A defeated act. I laughed and gathered the cards.

Edward bought me lots of cardboard games and card games. I've been really bored and since we're not allowed outside, so Edward decided to entertain me at home.

Right now, we were playing UNO. Edward taught me how to play it and after a couple games with him, I was winning every round. Sometimes I thought Edward was letting me win. But I chased that thought out of my head.

Edward groaned. "You're a fast learner." He said. I smirked and shrugged. "Wanna do a bet?" I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue. He smiled and moved closer. "How 'bout, if I win this time, you go on a date with me." My eyes widened. Edward smirked. "I wanna take you out to the pool side, it's really beautiful. Just for a walk." I lowered my eyes.

"And if I win?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "Then we can do whatever you want." I smiled, already knowing what I wanted.

"I wanna drive." I said. I've always wanted to drive. And we even have a car. Edward's car. The one he used to bring me here. It's down there, just parked. All alone.

Now Edward's eyes widened. "D-Drive?" He stuttered. I nodded. Edward sighed and nodded. I narrowed my eyes at him. He never gave up this easily. "Ok, let's go. Round up your cards." I pulled out seven cards, shuffling first, and then handed seven cards to Edward.

_He's going down._

_*X*O*X*_

"_How the hell did you do that?!"_

I screeched.

Somehow Edward beat me. Even though I had some really good cards. Edward was now chuckling and gathering up the cards. "I believe you promised me a date."

I huffed and pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. And then shrugged, smiling at him. "Either way, for me it's a win-win."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "How so?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up on my knees and dragged myself over to him. I put my hands on his chest and leaned against him. "I would've either driven...or get to go out with you. No matter what, both were really good deals."

Edward smirked and his hands came up to rest on my waist. "I think I liked my side of the bet more, however." He leaned closer. "But I don't think I had to bet you for a date."

With that, he kissed me.

_Once again, completing the night._

_*X*O*X*_

"_How do I look?"_

I asked Edward when I stepped out of my room. Edward just had one thing to say: "Wow."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Somehow, actually I don't even want to know how, but Edward got me a beautiful blue dress. It was strapless so it made me shiver. Not because of the weather, because of how revealing it must look...to Edward.

Suddenly a smiled appeared on Edward's face. He walked closer to me, resting a hand on my arm. "No," He said under his breath. "You look more that 'wow'. You look absolutely gorgeous." He leaned in and gave me a small kiss that I made longer. I weaved my hand into his hair and pulled him closer.

"Bella," He tried to talk through. "Let's not have a remake of the last time." I pressed my lips together, trying not to smile and pulled away.

"Don't say you didn't like it." I said.

Edward smirked.

"_Never did."_

_*X*O*X*_

"_So, you actually wanted to go to Harvard?"_

He asked as we walked around the gigantic and gorgeous pool. After a quick, sneaky dinner, Edward brought me outside. The sun was now setting, coloring the sky with purple and light red everywhere. It was so beautiful, especially to see the suns dull rays hit the flowers, making them shine, just like the ever so blue water in the pool. We were walking, hand in hand, and talking. And as much as I say this all the time, this moment seemed very magical. _**(PIC ON MY PROFILE)**_

But then again, every moment with Edward is magical.

I nodded. "It was in America." I simply explained.

Edward nodded. "You really like America, don't you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I've heard it's a free country. And I want to be free." I said as I looked in his eyes.

Something flashed in his eyes and he looked away. "What's wrong?" I asked. Edward's been having some really mood changes today. It's starting to creep me out.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I groaned. "Stop telling me that. I know something is up. Now tell me before I get mad and run up to our room and lock you out."

Edward smiled and chuckled, making me smile too. He was contagious. He sighed. "Well, there's been _something_ on my mind."

"What?" I inquired, moving closer to him.

"It's only a part of it though." He stalled.

"What is it?!" I asked, getting a little too excited.

Edward turned to me, smiling as if he agreed that I was a little too...eager. "Well, um...remember the time you told me...that there is a difference between love and like?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off, not knowing where this was going.

"And the night before that, I told you I like you?"

"Yeah..." I pressed.

"Well, I guess I don't like you." My heart dropped.

"What?" I asked in a small voice. How could he say this? After all that we've been through.

"I guess," He continued without looking at me. "I guess I never really like you this whole time."

I choked. "Edward-" I wanted him to stop. This was too much. I gave him my heart and he ripped it. Tore it to tiny pieces.

"I guess," He looked down at me, pausing our walk. "I guess I've only loved you this whole time."

My eyes shot up to his as a few tears spilled down. Edward smiled weakly. And so did I. I bit my lips together, trying not to laugh and make a complete fool of my self but I couldn't help throwing myself on him.

"_I love you! I love you! I love you!_" I chanted. Kissing him on the neck.

I pulled back and looked in his eye, saying it again to confirm it. "I love you."

Edward gave me a small smile, "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me. First slowly and then passionately.

Suddenly, everything was heating up. We were too close and then I felt myself being picked up. I heard a door close and then felt something soft underneath me. Edward and I were still intensely kissing and everything was becoming blurry. I felt my dress being pulled down and then it was completely off me

_After that...I don't remember what happened...but it felt good._

_*X*O*X*_

_I opened my eyes and shut them instantly._

The sun was certainly up. I sat up and pulled the blanket off me and stopped myself from screaming aloud.

I was naked. I wasn't wearing any clothes.

_Why?_

I thought through all that happened last night.

Edward and I having dinner...walking by the pool...talking...then Edward told me he loves me...I told him I love him...And then...we were in our room...but what happened after that? Why am I not wearing anything? Why do I feel so weird? And where the hell is Edward?!

I got up, picking up my clothes that were scattered all across the room. And that just made me feel even worse.

Please don't tell me that I just had sex with Edward. _Please_.

I mean, I won't mind it...but I was kind of waiting until after marriage. My virginity was all that I had and I wasn't about to give it off to someone I knew for a month, give or take. But I trusted Edward and I loved him. Aren't people supposed to do '_it_' when they were in love?

But I guess all I have to say was that...I wasn't ready yet.

I sat on my bed, my clothes in my hands, clutching them to me. Scared and nervous.

If we did do _it_, and I'm pretty sure we did, then what? What am I supposed to tell my dad? And what about Edward? What did he think?

And if we didn't do _it_, and which I'm sure is not true, then what? Do I still want to do _it_? _Are_ we going to do _it_?

I sucked in a deep breath and took a shower. Getting out, I wore other new clothes. The dress from last night was kind of haunting me. I opened the door to my bedroom and walked out.

I heard a sizzling sound come from the kitchen so I walked towards it. Edward was there. His back facing me and his hands moving around the pan. I walked closer but stopped once I reached the counter. He still didn't notice me. Or tried not to notice me.

I cleared my throat.

"Good morning." I heard him say without turning back and looking at me.

I pressed my lips together. "Good morning." I replied, kind of feeling awkward.

Edward didn't say anything after that. "Whacha' makin'?" I asked, moving closer to him and peeking at the pan.

"Eggs." He answered, still not looking at me.

I nodded "Smells good." I complimented, looking right at him.

"Thanks." He said under his breath.

I mentally groaned and went to sit on the dining table. I started fidgeting with my hands. Soon Edward set my plate in front of me and a glass of juice. He had one of each for himself too. We started eating. Sometimes I would look at him and catch him looking at me but he would look away.

I couldn't take this anymore.

"Edward!" I dropped my spoon, making it hit the plate and make a clattering sound. Edward looked up at me, shocked. "Why the hell are you ignoring me? I-I don't understand. I don't even know. I don't know if we did _it_. Did we do _it_? _It_ meaning sex. Did we have sex?" I stammered, taking in shaking breaths.

Edward just stared at me before bursting out. "No. F*** no! What...of course not. We didn't do anything. Why would you think so?" He asked, surprised himself for some reason.

"I got up naked this morning." I answered, blushing. And I wasn't the only one. Edward had a little pink tint on his cheeks too. "Edward," I leaned closer. "What happened?" I asked under my breath.

Edward looked up at me, only sincerity and honesty showing in his eyes. "Nothing." I rolled my eyes and groaned, pulling back. "I'm serious Bella, nothing happened." I crossed my arms over my chest and inclined an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain. Edward sighed heavily. "Listen, do you think I would do anything without your permission?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I told you I would only do it with you if we were in love. And we are as of yesterday."

Edward rolled his eyes but had a secret smile on his face. "I know, but I still won't take another step, and this being the highest, without your approval."

"Then why wasn't I wearing anything this morning?" I asked, actually daring myself too.

The pink color returned on Edward's cheeks. "We...well, um, we were about to have sex."

"We were?" I asked, my heart rate quickening.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. And...well, in my defense, we were both intoxicated and well I didn't know what was going on. And I couldn't help myself, and you can't blame me." He stuttered. "I-well, _we_, lost our clothes soon and then I remembered," He paused for a while, burying his head in his hands. "I remembered that once you said you were going to have sex _after_ marriage and that you were waiting for the right one." I just stared at him in shock. He pulled up his head and looked at me, shrugging. "Neither are we married nor do I know if I'm the right one."

Anger boiled inside me. "What the eff Edward! I told you that I love you."

"Were you ready?" I opened my mouth to answer but I didn't have one. I hesitated. And he took that moment to ask all the unanswerable questions. "Did you actually think if I'm the right guy for you Bella? I mean come on. I am a killer. Or in your justification I _was_ a killer. But let's not forget that I killed. The main point. And you just want to give yourself, all the you have left, to me? Me of all the people?"

"I love you." I whispered, not even sure if he had heard me since I didn't myself. It was a stupid excuse, what I just told him, but it was all I got.

Edward rolled his eyes and rested against his chair. "That's shit Bella." I flinched. "I love you too but I'm not going to corrupt you." He got up, picking up his dishes and walked over to the kitchen.

I bit the inside of my cheeks and got up myself stomping over to him. "Corrupt me?!" I screeched, making Edward flinch. "I don't think, especially after what I've been through, that I could be anymore '_corrupted_' as you like to put it." I said, fingering him on the chest. "You remember all that I said, about having sex after marriage, but you don't remember what I said about a week ago. That I'll have sex with you when we fall in love."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, but don't you get it Bella?" He asked, confusing me. "I don't want to have sex with you; I want to make love to you." I lost my breathing. "I love you Bella. I will not let you be one of the many sluts I've done _it_ with, as _you_ put it." He smiled. "I wanna make this special for you. 'Cause you're special to me." He put his hands on my cheek.

"Edward," I choked out. And I honestly never felt this special before.

Edward leaned in to kiss me and I met him halfway. Out of nowhere, the phone rang. We both groaned as Edward pulled away. He walked over to the phone, turning around to me and smiled as he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, still smiling at me. I smiled back and walked over to the dining table, finishing up my breakfast. "What?" She heard Edward say and noticed the change of tone in his voice. "Yeah, yeah I remember." He paused. "How 'bout tomorrow?" He asked. "Fine." He sighed. "B-but don't you think it's too soon? I mean...I think I need a week more or two." He sighed again. "You're right. The faster the better. Bye." Edward put the phone back its base and blew out a breath heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Edward moved his hands away and shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered, his voice was almost as if someone had kicked him in the guts. But I shrugged it away. I've been a little too nosy over the past few days. I should leave him alone.

_But it was hard._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Dow! I'm gonna get you for that!"_

I laughed at Homer's, the guy from the Simpson's, expression. He was my favorite character. He always got pissed off fast and he hates everyone. In all, he's hilariously funny.

But one thing that was not funny was Edward's mood.

It's been a couple days from the phone call he's had and he's gone zombie on me. He barely talks, eats, or does anything but stare at the wall or at me. And when he's staring at me he has this certain look, I don't know what to call it. Maybe a regret look or a sorry, apologetic look. Whatever it is, it breaks my heart.

He hasn't been talking to me at all. He only talks when asked something but responds with a maximum of two words.

I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this.

Something's wrong and he's not telling me.

"Haha," I laughed at Homer's action. He was now strangling his son, Bart. It was when I heard Edward speak. Speak to me.

"Bella?" He asked.

I turned to look at him, trying to not show the surprise in my eyes. Edward sat beside me the whole time I was watching TV. But neither did he say anything nor laughed.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes Edward?"

Edward sighed and leaned closer. He stopped when our foreheads were touching. "Bella...I wanna take you out tomorrow."

I grinned hugely. Edward's back. Or at least he's trying to be. "Ok! Where are we going?" I asked, trying to look into his eyes but they were downcast.

Edward sighed again. "Somewhere. Out of this area."

I pulled back, my eyes wide. "For real?" He nodded. I grinned ever bigger. "_WE'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE?!_" I covered my mouth just as soon as I said it. Edward tilted and eyebrow at me but started chuckling.

Music to my ears.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, um, I heard about this really cool place. It's a little party. I want to take you there." He turned to look at me "Before we go to your dad."

The excitement on my face glowed even more. "We're finally going to meet my dad?" He nodded. "We're getting out of here? I mean, like no more hiding?" Edward nodded again. Out of nowhere I screeched. I jumped on Edward and started hugging him and kissing him everywhere. Edward laughed and hugged me back but he was still surprised at my actions.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I jumped. "I love you." I shouted to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

But suddenly, Edward went hard. He clenched his jaw and looked dead straight in my eyes. He pushed me off him and went inside my bedroom, in the bathroom, and locked himself.

_Was it something I said?_

_*X*O*X*_

_This morning I woke up, I didn't close my eyes. I let the sun shine on me._

I was happy today. Very happy. I was getting out of this. Edward and I aren't going to be hiding anymore. We're going to meet my dad. Finish the Mafia and save Edward's sister, Alice. And then Edward and I would live happily after all. As cheesy and lame it sounds, I think I'm about to have my dreams come true. Just went through a little twist, but it's all good now.

I looked over to my left and frowned when I didn't see Edward there. He doesn't lay on my, or _our_, bed anymore. He's barely even comes in here. I always find him in the living room. He doesn't even cook for me anymore.

_Did I do something?_

I hopped into the shower and coming out of it, I got dressed. Edward was taking me to that secret place of his in the afternoon and I had the perfect dress set for it. It was blue and had swirls on it. And the surprising thing is that it fit me perfectly! It wasn't loose and neither was it tight. This day keeps getting better and better. _**(PIC ON MY PROFILE)**_

I walked out of my bedroom and found Edward, like every morning, on the sofa with his head in his hands. The TV was on but he wasn't watching it.

"Edward?" I called out. He looked up and turned around to see me. He smiled weakly.

"Good morning." He greeted, his voice a little scratchy as if he was sick. Or crying.

I smiled back. "Morning." I went to sit next to him and he looked back at the TV, not really interested. I sighed. "Edward," He turned to me. I didn't know what to say anymore. It was all stuck in my throat. So I did the next best thing. I leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. When I pulled back, Edward had a pained look in his eyes. He looked away.

"I love you." I said and laid my head on his shoulder. I don't know why he's like the way he is right now but I have to support him. He's probably worried about Alice or meeting my dad.

Edward sighed and nodded. But sadly enough, he didn't say 'I love you' back to me. I tried to blink the tears away but it didn't help. I didn't want him to see me cry so I made up some excuse. I got up and turned around from him. "You want cereal?" I asked while subtly wiping my tears away.

"Bella?" _Damn_, I think he noticed me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I still didn't look over to him as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal box.

"Bella, are you crying?" I heard him ask, his voice a little stunned.

I shook my head, still not turning around to look at him. "No," _Damn again_! I croaked. I poured the cereal into the two bowls and then reached for the milk.

I heard him sigh. "Bella, what's wrong?" I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me to him.

I turned around to him, letting the tears slip away more easily now. "Why the hell are you ignoring me Edward?" He flinched. "Why are you acting like this? Did I do something? Is it my fault?" Before I could ask anymore, Edward cut me off.

"No Bella, it's not you're fault. You didn't do anything. I-I've just got a lot on my mind." He explained lamely.

I rolled my eyes. "Bother to let me in?" I pressed. "Tell me. I could help you. Please don't shut me out like this Edward." I put a hand softly on his cheek. "I love you. I wanna be there for you. Let me. Please don't push me away."

The look that flashed in Edward's eyes was horrific. It was heart breaking. I never wanted to see it again. It was a killer. But it was there and it stayed there for a very long time.

"I love you too." He choked out. He leaned in and gave me a small kiss. Pulling back, he rested his head against mine and spoke, "I'm not trying to shut you out or anything but...I guess I'm not ready to share yet. Maybe it's something I never want to share." I winced, hurt that he won't tell me. That he's keeping secrets from me. But if he doesn't want to, it's ok. I'm not going to pry, causing him to be mad at me.

So instead, I nodded. "Ok, it's ok. Just tell me when you're ready." I patted him on the chest and turned to finish making the cereal.

"Bella?" Edward asked, still behind me.

"Hmm?"

He took in a deep breath. "W-Would you ever..._hate_ me if I do something extremely bad to you. I mean like life threatening."

I furrowed my eyebrows. _Why does Edward keep asking me weird questions_? It didn't take me long to think through it, since I already knew the answer. "No." I replied.

"No?" He repeated, shocked yet again.

"No." I said again.

"Why?" I could almost here the pleading in his voice.

I shrugged and turned around to him. "Because," I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "'Cause I love you. And love is a single word. It doesn't include all the hate, regret, sorry, or thank you's. They are their own words. I don't like to mix them up." I kissed him on the cheeks and continued on the cereal.

"_Ok."_

_*X*O*X*_

_It was 7 o'clock._

I was in my bedroom, getting dressed, smiling. Smiling because since breakfast, all Edward and I did was curl up on the sofa, my head on his shoulder and his chin resting on my head, watching American Idol. We weren't really watching it but I guess just saving the moment here. I had my eyes closed, relaxing. I wish time would just freeze right now. It's a perfect image.

But as soon as it was six thirty, the phone rang. _Who the hell is calling anyways_?

After Edward answered, he told me to get dressed. That '_it's time_'.

So, here I was, getting dressed. I was all ready and when I got out to meet Edward, he was ready too. When he looked up, he had an astonished expression on his face. "Is that you Bella?" He joked.

I laughed and twirled around. "Doesn't it look so nice?! It fits me perfectly! I love it!" I ran and jumped on Edward and he spun me around. When he stopped, I looked down at him. For a while, we just stared at each other. It was...yes...it was magical.

Edward snapped out of it first and waved at the door. "Shall we?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah." We linked arms and went to the door. Edward opened it, waving me to go first but I turned around and looked back at the little apartment.

My eyes started tearing up. I remember our first day here. Edward and I were awkward about the one room. I was jealous when Edward flirted with the counter girl. Edward taught me how to cook here, even though it wasn't much. Our first date. Edward told me he loves me. The one, special bed. And all the other good times.

"Bella?" Edward called me.

I wiped away the one tear the fell out of my eyes and looked at Edward and then back at the apartment. "I'm going to miss this place." I choked out. And then looked up at Edward. "Promise me you'll bring me here again. Please. Promise me." I begged, crying.

Edward clenched his jaw, sadness all over his eyes, and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I promise." He blew his cool breath on my head. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

We walked out into the lobby and were headed for the door when a voice stopped us. "Hey!" We both turned around, hesitating a little, and saw a girl. The girl from the counter.

"Shit." Edward cursed under his breath and turned around to walk away but the girl stopped us.

"No wait!" Edward and I were practically running to the door. Edward opened the door, pulling me out when we heard her say. "I hope you had a good stay." Edward and I both turned around, shocked.

She had a sad expression on her face, her eyes watering as if she was about to cry, and her nose was a little red. "Good bye Princess, and good luck." She whispered and simply walked away.

Edward and my eyes were wide. We looked at each other and ran out the door. But not before I heard her say,

"_I'm not a dumb blonde."_

_*X*O*X*_

_Edward and I were in the car, driving away._

It felt so nice to feel the cool air make my hair fly all around. The better feeling was of my hand in Edward's. I always felt protected and warm when I was touching him.

I didn't really know where we were going but I was excited. Edward stopped at Burger Kings and bought me some fries and coke. He didn't get any for himself. He still had that distant, regretting look in his eyes but he was trying to hide it from me.

Suddenly the car stopped.

We were at a lake. It was a beautiful sight. Edward opened my door and helped me out. "The party is here?" I asked. It was all so empty and quiet. But breathtaking.

Edward shook his head. "No. I just wanted to bring you here before we go to the party." I looked at him for more explanation but he shook his head and led me near the water.

The grass was wet and shining sharply under the moon, just like the deep blue water. I smiled. _Magical_. I looked behind me to see Edward looking right at me. I smiled and beckoned him to join me. He did so.

He wrapped his arms behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled and looked back at the gorgeous view. I don't know how long we've stayed like this but Edward soon pulled back.

"Do we have to go?" I groaned, looking at him and pouted.

Edward pressed his lips together and nodded. I nodded too, understanding and walked towards the car, my hand in Edward's. Edward opened the car door for me and smiled at me as I sat in. He walked around the car and sat in, in the drivers' seat.

But that's it. He just sat there and started the car, not driving. I put my hand on his. "Edward?" I asked. He snapped out of his daydreaming and shook his head. He reversed the car and drove away.

_It was all quiet after that._

_*X*O*X*_

_The car stopped._

I looked out and saw nothing but a warehouse. And a creepy one at that. "The party's here?" I asked and looked away from the window and to Edward. _**(PIC ON PROFILE)**_

He had both his hands gripping the steering wheel hardly, almost breaking them. His jaw was clenched and he had a thoughtful look in his eyes. As if he was deciding. "Edward," I rested my hand on his shoulder. Once again, he jumped and looked at me. His eyes wide and full of sorry.

"Bella...I..." He tried to say.

I nodded, trying to encourage him. "What is it?" I asked.

"I..." He said again. He sighed and looked away, pinching his nose bridge with forefinger and thumb. "I'm sorry Bella. I love you." He said, his voice desperately sad.

"What's wrong Edward? Is everything ok?" I worried aloud.

Edward shook his head and removed his fingers from his nose. "Nothing. Let's get this over with."

I furrowed my eyebrows. _Get this over with? What the hell?_ "Edward, we don't have to go if you don't want to. We could just...go back to our room. I would like that." _Yes I would_.

"I would like that too." I heard Edward say, so quietly that I wasn't sure it was for me to hear. "Let's go. C'mon." He got out and came around to open my door and held out his hand to help me out. Of course, being the uncoordinated and clumsy me, I tripped. But Edward caught me.

For a while more, again, he and I just looked at each other, into each others eyes as if it was our last minute together or something. As if it was a goodbye.

I closed my eyes. "Edward," I called out, wanting him to kiss me. I felt his breath come closer but all too soon, every touch of his left me. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking away, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Let's go." He held out his hands for me. I put my hand in his and he led me inside the warehouse. The door slid open, creeping me out more and Edward gestured me to go inside.

Once I was in, bats starting flying around in my stomach. I had a very weird feeling coming on. There was absolutely no one here. It was all dark, except for one shining ray that was coming from the broken and tattered window. There were boxes on each side and hay was everywhere.

_Where are we?_

I turned around to ask Edward...but he wasn't there anymore.

"Edward?" I called out. _Where did he go?_

My heart was in frenzies now. It was beating and sweats started to roll down my forehead. I kept calling out to Edward when I heard a voice say...

"Welcome back...Princess."

I gasped and turned.

_It was them._

_AN: REVIEW! Plz review and tell me that my hard work and cutting off studying time was worth it. I am really nervous because for some reason I don't think you guys would like this chapter. Prove me wrong :P I really hope you liked it and I was also babysitting while I was writing :P LIFE SUX!_

_**CHALLENGE**__: A PREVIEW __**ONLY**__ GOES OUT TO SOMEONE WHO POINTS OUT SOMETHING __**PARTICULAR**__ ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!_


	23. Chapter 21

_**AN**: Sorry for the delay, but plz remember that I, too, have school and it's not easy being an Honor. Plz be patient._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really want to replay but I fail at it because I am burdened with homework and studies and practices right now. _

_Also, I think I might be __**deleting THINGS TALK**__ and __**A DIFFERENT TWILIGHT**__. I might re-write them, I'm not sure, but I have to delete them sometime. Sorry._

_Plz review if you like this chapter, it's really almost the end. Maybe Edward and Bella will end up together, maybe not. If you want to know, stick around to it. _

_And also, I will be deleting Who said goons can't fall in love, which is Edward's POV of Silent Tears. I don't know if i will do it again, I'm not sure. But if you want it, tell me. _

**_If you want me to keep the two other stories, plz tell me.  
_**

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter.**_

_**Recap:**_

_It was them._

_**Chapter 21**_

They took a step closer to me and I took a step back. They took another step towards me and I took another step back. But this time, I bumped against something. Or someone.

I turned around and gasped when I saw the guy that haunted me in my nightmares. _James_. He pushed me into the middle and they all ganged up on me.

"Stay back," I demanded in a weak voice. They all laughed. _Where was Edward?_ "EDWARD!!!" I screamed. _Did they do something to him? _"EDWARD!!!" I shouted again.

"Arg!" I felt a blow on the right side of my head and fell down. I touched the back of my head and brought my hand back to see specks of red on my fingers. I gasped. I looked above me to see James standing, anger written all over his face.

"Edward can't help you know. What? Did you seriously think that he could just take you and run away and we, the most dangerous people in the world, won't be able to do anything about it?"

I didn't have anything to say.

James leaned closer. "What did you think? You could run away from us? You thought Edward was strong enough to whisk you away?" He laughed bitterly. "Yes, I must give him props, he tried really hard to save you...but it all goes down the drain doesn't it?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Neither of you make it out alive."

I gasped. "Don't you dare touch him." I glared at him.

James stood up and chuckled. "Aww how sweet." He faked. "It would hurt to see you both die."

"Please," I plead. "Hurt me. But please not him. He didn't do anything. I-I-" James smacked me hard on the face, silencing me.

"He didn't do anything?!" He shouted and kicked me. "He didn't do anything?! He almost sent us all to jail. He destroyed us. He betrayed us. Sure he'll get a hell out of. Marry the princess, live in a place, rule a country where we will be hanging from a rope tied to a tree."

I cried, "No. I'll get you out of this. I'll free you. But please leave us alone. Let us go." I begged.

James snickered and reached in his pocket. For a second I thought he was pulling out a gun, but it turned out to be a squared little bottle. He was drinking from it. Once he pulled back he choked a laugh again.

"You guys are so sweet. So cute." He shook his head. "I thought Edward always knew. Love isn't the answer."

I tired to sit up. "It is." I argued. "Love is the answer. And you'd know if you ever fell in love."

James growled and pulled back his hand, slapping me on the face again. He grabbed the back of my head, my hair, and pulled me to him. "You don't think I've ever fell in love? You don't think I know the feeling of love?" My eyes burned from the bad stench of his breath. "I know everything there is to know about love." He pushed me back and stood up, walking away.

He stopped. "You know, there is a way to save Edward." My ears perked up.

"What?" I asked, my voice weak and hoarse.

He turned around to me, an evil glint shining in his eyes. "We still have that video to record."

My eyes widened again. I shook my head slowly. Anything but that. _Please_. Anything but that.

He shrugged. "Well then, would you like to say goodbye to your lovely Edward? Boys," He called out.

From the door, I saw Edward appear. I gasped. There were two men on each side of him, holding him. They had handcuffed him and beat him up real bad. He was bleeding from everywhere. Especially his face.

"Edward!" I cried and got up to run over to him but James caught me from my waist. I struggled against him, pounding and hitting him and scratching his hand. Edward was slumping. He couldn't even pick his head up.

The image was killing me.

"Edward," I cried. More tears falling down my eyes.

James pulled on me. "Think about it princess. I'll even offer you more. I'll give Edward the best treatment and bring him back to life if you cooperate with us." I cried harder. He continued. "Or ,you can choose not to and we'll have to see who's body sinks the fastest in the lake behind us. What do you say?"

I already knew what I was going to say.

I mean, the love of my life, my light, my air, was in front of me, limping. If I didn't do as they say, they would kill him. Whereas, Edward only wanted to save me. He wanted to protect me and shield me from the bad. He wanted to return me to my father. He wanted me to be safe. He wanted me to be happy. And all I did was cause him more trouble and lower his chance to free his sister.

"Princess? We don't have all day." James pressed.

I resisted the urge to glare at him as I choked out. "I accept." _The world is going to end as we know it._

Edward looked up, his head bouncing up in a flash, and his eyes met mines. They were wide and full of shock. As if this was not something he had expected. But before I could read more into them, James tightened his grip on me and then let go, causing me to fall down on the floor.

"Ow," I whined as my hands cracked when they touched the ground. I looked up at Edward, how had his head lowered now.

James continued rambling on. "Good. Now we won't have to hurt you..._that much_." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. "Let's go." He ordered and the two men took Edward outside. To the back. James dragged me there and everyone else followed behind us.

There were about five cars parked behind the warehouse. The two men pushed Edward into one and two other men got in. And James and I, along with three other men, were in another car. Then the other guys probably must've filled the other three cars .I wouldn't know because I kept begging the men in my car to let me meet Edward.

They said that I could meet him after I make the video. Creating the role of the video making even more important to me now more than ever.

Hours later we stopped again. Now we were somewhere else but from the outside, it looked like another warehouse. Just...creepier.

James pushed open the door and dragged me out and inside the warehouse. A shiver ran down my spine once I was inside and realized that this warehouse was just like the one they kept me hostage in the first time. It was just located in a different place.

Two men pushed open a double door in front of us and James pushed me in. I gasped when I saw the one chair in front of the camera.

One of the guys I remembered but forgot the name of, went behind the camera and settled there. He was going to film me.

James pushed me again. "Sit."

But I didn't move. James glared at me and pushed me again. "I said sit." I turned my head away from him. James growled. "Bring him in!"

I looked to him and then the door where they brought in Edward. He was looking at me too. My dry tear stains were wet once again. Edward looked away.

I felt another push and looked towards James. "Sit. _Now_." He bared his teethes.

I took shaky steps, crying and sobbing quietly and once I reached the chair, I almost slipped. I held on to it for support as I sat down. Before the film started and I look towards Edward.

He was looking at me. And once he caught me looking at him, he mouthed 'Don't do it.' to me.

I pressed my lips together and shook my head slowly. 'I love you'. I mouthed back to him. Edward's chin quivered as he mouthed the three, precious words back to me. That's all it took for me to turn back to camera and begin recording my doom.

"Go." The guy behind the camera signaled for me to begin and I sucked in a deep breath.

"D-Dad," I croaked. It was getting hard for me to breathe now let alone talk. "I'm so sorry dad, I was really close to coming back to you but of course with the kind of fate I have, I've drifted away." I looked to James who signaled me with his hand to continue.

I did. "D-dad I-I...please don't do anything this time. Don't come and try to save me because...it's no use. I-I...Please meet the demands of my kidnappers." _And soon killers_, I wanted to add. "I'm sorry I let you down dad, but," I looked towards Edward as I finished, "My life depends on it." Edward's eyes widened.

The red light on the camera faded.

"_AND CUT!_" James shouted and everyone started clapping. I looked around, confused just a little. James walked in front of me, closer. "Bravo Bella, bravo. Or should I say brava?" He laughed at his own joke. "I should. Because Edward here deserves the bravo." I furrowed my eyebrows at James and turned to see Edward.

The two men left his side and untied him. Edward didn't meet his eyes.

"Who knew Edward could be mafia related _and_ a romance drama actor." James complimented, laughing like crazy. Just like everyone else in the room. Except me and Edward.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Edward in a low, weak voice.

Edward picked up his head, pain evident in his eyes and features.

_"You thought two months of love and pleasure would change my mind that's been set for over 10 years?"_

_

* * *

**AN**: Whoo! Well? What do you think? 10 years of practicing killing would change lover boys heart or not?_

_Tell me what you thought. I would really like to know and it would encourage me to write more. _

_Also, I think I might be __**deleting THINGS TALK**__ and __**A DIFFERENT TWILIGHT**__._

_And also, I will be deleting Who said goons can't fall in love, which is Edward's POV of Silent Tears. I don't know if i will do it again, I'm not sure. But if you want it, tell me. _

**_If you want me to keep the two other stories, plz tell me._**

_Thank you!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**V**


	24. Chapter 22

_**AN**__: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Punish me by reviewing :P Alright, I'm really sorry that I'm late but I've been busy. My head really hurts right now and my eyes keep rolling to the back of my head. I know, you guys don't care. But I'm still sorry. Hope you all still review because I really hope to hear from you all :)_

_I'm also sorry the chapter is short but I think there are like two more chapter left, maybe three. I have no idea._

_**REVIEW PLZ! IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON!**_

_Recap:_

"_You thought two months of love and pleasure would change my mind that's been set for over 10 years?"_

_**Chapter 22:**_

I gasped.

_What does he mean by that?_

I opened my mouth to ask him but everyone started moving around. They all started exiting out the door. Patting Edward as they went. Edward kept his eyes on me and I kept mine on his.

Soon Edward lowered his eyes and turned around, walking out himself.

I felt pressure on my right arm and looked besides me.

It was him. Emmett. The chocolate guy.

My chin quivered but I tried to hold in my tears. He pulled me up and dragged us both towards the door. I didn't look up as I was being pushed into a car.

I can't believe this.

I can't believe this _at all_.

How can Edward do this to me? Is this a trick against the Mafia and not me? He promised me. He told me he loved me and we...we did so much together. I gave him my heart and trusted him with it. And he tore it.

Into tiny pieces.

Just like my faith in him.

And thinking of that, I broke down in the car. I let out a loud cry and then buried my face in my hands. The car almost stopped before picking up its constant rate. I continued crying, aware of everyone's eyes on me.

Emmett's hold on my got tighter on my arm as if he was trying to comfort me or as if he was in pain too.

But why would he care. He's one of them. Not the Mafia. He's one of the...

_...heartless._

_*X*O*X*_

_It was night now._

I still had my face buried in my face, too embarrassed to look up. They must all think I'm stupid now. I know they think of Edward as a hero and the all mighty, but they must think of me of some weak and fragile girl who can trust anyone easily.

I mean, I've just been made fun of. I feel like I'm in a class where I did something really embarrassing and now everyone's pointing at me and laughing their guts out. But never in my, well this whole time, I would never suspect Edward to do so.

James was right.

_Edward's a great actor._

_*X*O*X*_

"_I'm hungry."_

We've been driving for about 3 days straight, only stopping for gas or when Emmett got hungry, which was right now.

They barely switch drivers and they do leave me alone in the car with only one person as if they know I won't run away.

And they're right.

I won't run away. Where will I run too? I actually want my death. Edward's already killed me in the harshest way possible so what's the worst they can do to me?

Jason, the driver for now, pulled out his cell phone and called the car in front of us. They spoke for a while before Jason pulled over. He drove for a while and then completely stopped.

I raised my head and rested against the headrest. I was tired. I've been hunched over my back for about three days straight. It hurts like shit now. I mentally gasped. I guess I've adopted Edward's language. I've adopted his everything by now.

The men got out, leaving another guy behind whose name I learned was Adam. He locked all the door and I mentally rolled my eyes. As if I was running around. Another car that belonged to the Mafia parked next to us and I saw _him_.

He was next to the window, facing me. His eyes widened as soon as they met mines and he looked away. I kept looking at him though.

I kept my eyes on the deceiver. The one who took my heart away from me and won't give it back. Instead he would torture it.

The guys from that car got out and I noticed Edward hesitate before getting out as well. He avoided my eyes and walked into the tiny store.

They all soon came back and started driving.

_More torment ahead._

_*X*O*X*_

_A couple days later, we stopped again._

And this time it wasn't for gas or food.

"We're here." Peter, the current driver, announced and they all looked back at me. I just kept my head and eyes lower. I learned that you could run out of tears and therefore I'm not crying anymore.

The boys got out and left the door open for me. James came out from nowhere and grabbed my arm. He dragged me painfully out the car and into the warehouse. I kept my head lowered, my hair were a curtain around my face. I didn't make any noise as James threw me down on the hard, cold floor.

"You're back where you deserve." James said coldly and left. I sat up sideways, my arms supporting me, tears started to fall again. I guess I never ran out of tears.

Before James shut the door, leaving the room completely dark, I caught the eyes of Edward. And for the first time in, I don't know how many days, I spoke. And I spoke to Edward. For what I think was the last time.

"E-Edward," I croaked out, trying to sit up.

Edward froze and turned around to me, his face guarded.

I sniffed. "I'm glad I didn't have sex with you." I choked.

Edward's eyes widened and his features slumped. He had a strange expression on his face, as if he was about to die.

He soon left, closing the door. And leaving me in the darkness.

_Once again..._

_*X*O*X*_

_It's been about five weeks or so._

I wouldn't know but every time there's light from the small hole in the wall, I know that it's the beginning of a new day. And that's how I've kept track.

Right now Emmett's guarding me.

He's tried to give me candy again but I don't move from my place. At all. I only blink and stare at the wall all day, and all night, I cry my guts out. And I know they hear me. Some of them come in to check at me.

I also haven't seen Edward since the last time. When I told him that I was glad we didn't do _it_. I also know that my father has been in contact. One day Jasper even came in the room, or the cell, with a phone in his hand. He said my father wanted to talk to me and they were allowing it for two minutes.

I didn't move and Jasper soon left.

I didn't talk to my dad and I had the chance. I don't regret however because I can't feel anything but hurt.

I haven't eaten anything either. My stomach has stopped growling. It's got used to it anyways and I'm ok with that.

All I want right now, and you're not going to believe this, I just want Edward right now. I want to smell his amazing scent. I want to feel his breath wash my face and I want his smooth lips to graze mine. I want to feel his touch and I want to feel the butterfly flying inside my stomach again. Instead I feel spiders crawling inside.

Yuck.

The door suddenly slammed open and I flinched a little and Emmett fell of his chair. He was sleeping.

From the voice, I could tell it was James. And oddly enough, there was fear in his voice as he said, "He's here."

_Who?_

Emmett gasped and stood up immediately. "Already?" He asked._ Who are they talking about? Edward?_

I felt their eyes on me and then heard footsteps. James came near. "Get up." He ordered.

I didn't move.

James growled. "We don't have time for your melodrama. Get up. Doris is here." _Doris?_

I still didn't move. If he thinks that I would be scared of a small, fish's name, then he's got another thing coming for him.

James growled again and grabbed my arm and yanked me up. He dragged me outside the dungeon and started walking. I followed. My head lowered, my feet dragging and skipping every other step. My arm, one in James hand, and the other flying against my side.

James stopped and pushed open a door and threw me down. I fell once again and this time I'm pretty sure I broke my arm. Though I didn't feel anything.

Suddenly I was yanked up once again, but this time my hair. I screeched a little and soon met two very black eyes. Dark and deadly. A new face.

This must be Doris.

He grinned crookedly. His teeth yellow and out of alignment. His breath stank too. "Nice to finally meet you princess." He wheezed a laughter.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He continued. "I am Doris. The boss of all these goons." He pushed me by my shoulders, turning me around.

And I saw the people I saw my first day. All of them were here. And after so many days, I finally met the two vibrant green eyes that I've been dying to see.

Edward's green eyes.

His eyes were dark now and he had busies under them. He looked just as bad as I did and somehow he looked worse, actually. He was skinnier and looked like that one push can kill him.

_What has he been doing to himself?_

All my thoughts ran out the window as soon as I felt Doris's arms around me and he crushed me back to his chest.

His lips at my ear.

"You're father has given into our demands. Isn't that great?" He asked sarcastically. "Since he gave us that great present, I believe we should too now." He laughed again. "And what would be a better present than the dead body of his little princess?"

My heart skipped a beat but I didn't show any signs on my face.

Doris narrowed his eyes at me and pushed me down to my knees. I was kneeling, my back to him.

I felt him pull something out his pocket and it clicked. My heart skipped another beat. I knew instantly that it was a gun.

But before I died, I wanted to say something. I want to tell something. Tell Edward something. My last words.

So I mustered up all the energy I had and picked up my head a little and looked directly into Edward's eyes. His eyes were wet. As if he was about to cry but I knew that I was too weak to read them right. I'm sure he wasn't crying. I'm sure he felt happy right now.

A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

I opened my mouth but couldn't find my voice. I tried to speak up, tried to shout but I couldn't. But I had to tell him.

So I mouthed him the words.

'I love you.'

Edward's dull and dead eyes went wide and a sparkle ran down his cheek. Before I could look into it, I heard another click and felt something on the back of my head.

My hands started sweating and my heart started jumping. My throat was dry and my head was pounding. I was scared. And this time, there was no one to save me.

"Goodbye princess." I heard Doris say and closed my eyes.

I felt the gun pressed more into me before...

_**BAM!!!**_

I gasped and my eyes shot open.

I heard a thud and whipped around.

There was a lot of blood.

But not from my head...from Doris's head.

My eyes widened further and trailed to Edward.

He had a gun, pointing where Doris was once standing. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were tight.

He killed Doris.

He saved me.

"EDWARD!" Everyone shouted and pointed their gun against him, surrounding him and me.

Edward lowered his gun and stared into my eyes.

As if he couldn't find his voice too, he mouthed to me,

'_Run'_

_**AN**__: Here you go! Hope you liked it! A fight is up next! Review if you want the next chapter up soon!_


	25. Chapter 23

_AN: I'm extremely sorry about the late update. And now I don't have an excuse because I am so freaking late. But thanks everyone, for the patient and reviewing. My computer broke down and deleted EVERYTHING. So all the stories that were coming out this summer are now gone :( _

_You have no idea how much I cried. _

_All stories have been deleted…_

_Here's an update. I didn't check it, so there might be errors._

_If you want me to update any of my other stories, review them, and let me know please and thank you._

_Enjoy_

_P.S. I think there are only two more chapters left. The last chapter will be issued on June 12, my bday and Silent Tears bday. _

_I don't think I will do an epilogue, but if you want me to, LET ME KNOW NOW!!!_

_Okay, now…enjoy!_

_And review! Your reviews are what got me to write again :D_

_Recap:_

"_Run."_

_**Chapter 23**_

I was frozen in place, not feeling a single bone in my body.

There was a dead person behind me and there was blood spilling out of the dark hole in this forehead. The love of my life just killed someone in front of me to save me after he handed me back to danger. And lastly, there were 20 or so people pointing their guns at my love, ready to shoot and kill.

"Run, Bella! Run!" He shouted this time, knocking me out of my reverie. I gasped and stood up and ran out.

_I hope Edward makes it out too._

_*X*O*X*_

_**EPOV**_

I watched as Bella ran out the door and Christina and Laurent followed after her.

"No!" I shouted and ran after them but James grabbed a hold of me and knocked me down.

"No escaping now." They all pointed their guns at me.

I would've fought. I really would've. But there was no use to it. There's nothing to my life than Alice and Bella's safety.

Bella will never forgive me, she will never take me back. It's impossible to get Alice out. I'm all alone anyways. I have nothing.

With that, I closed my eyes and got ready to die.

And I heard the shot. I just didn't feel it.

I opened my eyes to see a guy with a hole in his head as he fell to his knees and then completely to the ground. I looked up to see Jasper holding a gun blowing smoke out of its hole.

_He's helping me?_

He looked down at me and smiled sadly. "Just don't say I never helped you buddy." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I had my gun with me and Jasper and I were back to back, spinning around, waiting for someone to make a move.

James chuckled darkly.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that Jasper. Now we have _two_ bodies that would need hiding."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at him.

"Suck your d**k." He shouted and made a move at James while I shot another person in the chest.

I felt a person come up behind me and elbowed them in the chest. I turned around and smacked another person on the face with my gun. A guy charged at me and jumped at me but I ducked and moved aside and kicked him in his back and shot him.

I felt a tight grip on my neck and struggled to remove it. I elbowed in his guts and he doubled over. I kicked him in the face, the nose, with my knee causing him to fall down, holding his nose in pain. Then I shot him.

"Edward, watch out!" I heard someone shot and turned around to see Charlie with a knife fall down. As he did, Emmett appeared behind him, holding a gun.

"I hated that guy. He never let me eat." Emmett complained.

I chuckled. Leave it to Emmett to think about food at this time.

"Edward behind you!" Emmett shouted and I ducked as he shot the person. I stood up and saw another person come at me. I jumped and kicked him in the face. I shot him.

I couldn't let these people live. If I did…worse things can happen.

I turned around and punched another person in the face, knocking a couple of teeth out. I looked over at Jasper to see him still fighting with James. Jasper was good, but James was a professional.

And this was my fight.

_I_ needed to finish him.

I walked up behind James and put a gun to his head. Both Jasper and James froze. I signaled Jasper to leave James.

James chuckled. "So what? You gonna finish me now? Go ahead."

I smirked. "Not without pain f**kshit, not without pain." I thumped the gun on his head hard and James stumbled forward, holding his head. He turned around to me with his mouth open, gasping for air.

"You've given me a very hard time you f**ker." I growled as I smacked him in the face with the gun. "I'm going to finish you, slowly and painfully." I raised my leg to stomp on him when he grabbed it and smiled wickedly at me with bloody teeth.

He pushed my leg away and stood up, shaking. "Bring it on mother f**ker."

I clenched my jaw and swung my fist at him but he caught it. I swung another and he caught it too. I hit my head on his and he let my hands go. This time I got to punch him in the face, making him topple over.

He turned around to me and just as I was about to come up to him, he kick me in the stomach. _Hard_. Then on the chest. And then the chin. I doubled over and my gun dangled in my hand.

James grinned and laughed maniacally. "I'll take that." He snatched the gun away from me and pointed it on my forehead.

I growled and tripped him with my leg. James saved himself from falling and still had the gun. I grabbed his hand quickly and twisted it. I smashed his face on the wall.

"I think I'll take that." I grabbed the gun away from him and threw it away. This was not how I wanted to finish him. No. I want to finish him with my hands.

He was the reason I was here. He made my life a living hell. And bothering my sister was not something I would let pass.

I scratched his face on the wall making him scream out in pain. He brought up his foot to kick me but I caught it in time. Too bad I didn't see the fist and the arm coming around. It punched me in the nose and knocked my head to the wall. James turned around and grabbed my throat.

He smashed his head with mine and then kneed me in the guts. He punched me in the face and pushed me on the floor. I was about to get up and fight back, when he stepped on both my hands.

"I f**king hate you." He spat at me and jumped on my back with his elbow leading.

I let out a loud scream. I know that jump broke my back. James stood up quickly and kicked me in the side. I rolled over just to let him stomp on my stomach. He was about to again when I grabbed his foot and pulled on it, causing him to fall too.

I stood up on my knees, grabbing my stomach and tried to stand up. But James was faster. He jumped on me and continued hitting me in the face. I pushed him off me successfully and jumped up. James was about to make his move again when I ducked and punched him in the stomach.

James staggered back and I kicked him in the stomach and then kneed him in the nose. He fell down.

I sniffed spit the blood pooling in my mouth out and grabbed the lighter in my back pocket. I lit it up, glaring at James.

He shook his head frantically. "What the f**k are you doing?!" He shouted.

I didn't respond and let the lit lighter fall on him. It caught on his jeans and then his shirt. James shouted in agony. I was aware everyone stopped, they were staring at the burning fire in shock.

James face disappeared in the fire and so did the rest of his body. I took a step back.

"Die f**ker." I whispered to his burning soul and turned around to the frozen audience.

"Arg!" I heard a shout on my left and saw a lanky man running up to me. I punched him in the stomach and threw him in the building fire.

A few more minutes and this place was going down. Knowing that, many people ran out. Jasper looked at me for directions but my head was spinning right now. James had touched my weak spot only a few people knew about.

It was a small spot on my right should, close to my neck. It just stopped everything in my body. And now my head…I couldn't see straight.

I nodded to Jasper, signaling him to leave as well. He ran out with Bridge behind him, shooting at people along the way.

I looked back at the burning fire, glared at it for a second, before evacuating the warehouse myself.

I needed to find Bella. _Where was she?_

There was nothing but forest here. Trees, trees, and more trees. I hope Bella is ok. Christina might be a girl but she's tougher than any man I've seen. And she doesn't rest until her target is finished and rid of.

And Laurent was no less. He was voracious.

I had to find Bella and get her to safety. I'll have to deliver her to her father personally. You can't trust anyone there. Even if I might go to prison, I am willing to risk everything for her.

I grabbed the back of my head as I ran around the deep jungle. I didn't see anything. And didn't hear anything either. _Not a good sign_.

I continued searching.

And that's when I heard it. The leaves were cackling and the atmosphere just darkened.

"Cullen."

I whipped around to my name to see Laurent and Christina holding Bella with a ugn on her head. My heart skipped a beat.

_If they pulled that trigger…_

Laurent laughed. "I see you escaped James." He shook his head. "He was a weakling. And very annoying don't you think?"

I didn't respond. But instead I said, "Let her go."

Laurent scoffed. "Hmm…let's think about it. I could let her go, let her return to her father and get myself arrested. _Or_, I could keep her and create my own gang organization and move up the rank. Become the world's most feared person and own respect. Which one will it be?" He pushed the gun closer to Bella's temple. "I think I know."

His index finger pushed on the trigger slowly and slowly.

"No!!!" I shouted and threw a rock at Laurent. It hit his head and he staggered back, dropping his gun.

Christina gasped and charged at me.

She raised her ready fist and threw it at me but I blocked it with my hand. And then another. With her hands in my grasp, she jumped up and kicked me in the face and flipped.

I grabbed my face and stepped back.

She spun down and tripped me with her foot. I fell down. She swung her foot and kicked me in the face. She leaned down and grabbed my throat. She was about to punch me when I kicked her from behind, throwing her over me on to the ground.

I quickly grabbed her wrist, pinning her to the ground and kicked her in the head with my knee. She gasped loudly and slipped her hands out of my grasp to hold her head in pain.

Meanwhile, I got up and ran to Laurent.

He grabbed the fist I threw at him and kicked me in the guts, making me double over.

_I'm going to have pain after this. _

He had already grabbed his gun and hit it on my head. _That's going to leave a mark_. I looked over to Bella who was looking at us in fright.

"Run Bella." I wheezed out.

She whimpered and hesitated but turned around to run. Laurent growled and turned around to run after her but I jumped at him. I tightened my arms around his neck, cutting his circulation.

Laurent gasped for air and I watched him. That's until I felt my world spin and I felt a heavy load hit my head and break it in half.

I turned around, holding my head, to see a blurry Christina with a huge, wide log.

_Shit._

I fell to my knees and felt a kick on my back that pushed me down. And that was followed by several kicks and blows to my head and my sides.

I groaned and felt the darkness come over me.

But a loud sound woke me up. I looked up to see a beautiful brunette, with tears streaming down her eyes and cheeks, holding a gun in air. She lowered her gun, pointing at the two goons.

"Move away from him." She warned in a hoarse voice. I wanted to smile and cheer her on. She seemed so brave there.

_That's my girl. _

Laurent chuckled darkly. "Honey, sweetheart," He raised his hands jokingly. "You don't want to do that. You don't want murder on your hands do you?"

Bella clenched her jaw. "I said stay away from him."

Laurent narrowed his eyes and snarled. "I'm f**king done with this shit." Laurent took a step forward Bella who took a step back.

"NO!" I shouted and swung my foot under Laurent, tripping him. Christina made a move to grab me but I was quick now. I had Bella in front of me, the reason for me to live.

I stood up and grabbed Christina's arm and twisted it behind her back. She screamed out loud. I kicked her in the back, pushing her down. I stomped on her back and heard a crushing sound.

I don't f**king care if she is a girl. Girls like her don't deserve respect. They deserve _nothing_.

_F**king whore._

I turned around to see Laurent getting up and reaching for his gun. I quickly stepped on his foot and kicked him in the face. I kept my eyes on Laurent as I asked Bella.

"Bella, give me the gun."

Bella moved, shivering and handed me the gun. I pointed at Laurent's head and aimed. Bella closed her eyes and looked away. I was ready. I pulled the trigger. Only the bullet didn't hit Laurent.

It hit… "Edward!" Bella shouted as I dropped the gun and grabbed my left arm.

_I _got shot.

I looked to my left to see a whole other army of Mafia coming towards us.

"Oh shit." I cursed and Laurent wheezed a laugh.

"Bella run!" I shouted to her but she wouldn't move. "RUN BELLA!" I shouted to her and pushed her away.

She gasped and turned around, running away. I wish someone would come and get her. _Where are the f**king police when you need them?!_

I turned around and used my right arm to smash the guys' nose into his face. My left arm was gone, it wasn't working anymore. They had hit a nerve. _F**k_.

I ducked and hit another person in the stomach but it wasn't long before I was back on my back and men were over me.

I saw Laurent's bloody, broken face grin and laugh at me. He pointed a gun at my forehead. "Goodbye Cullen."

I heard a shot. But I didn't feel it.

"Hello motherf**kers!" I heard Emmett's loud, booming voice and opened my eyes to see blood dripping out of a man's head as he fell down. When I noticed that everyone was distracted, I made my move.

I grabbed the gun away from the closest person and shot the person in front of me dead. Then the next and then a couple more. I was free.

I jumped up and started shooting everyone and everything that came in front of me, not seeing anything but blood and more blood.

Jasper and Emmett had finished majority of the goons. All I had to deal with was Laurent. Now where was he?

"Edward!"

I heard a sweet sound shout my name in anguish and turned around to see Bella point behind me.

"Edward watch out!" She shouted.

Just as I turned, I felt a sharp object go through me abdomen. I gasped and saw Laurent's evil grin and looked down to see a huge blade disappearing in my stomach. I gasped for air slowly and looked up to Laurent who laughed wickedly.

He pushed the knife up my chest and I gasped harder. Then I heard a shot. Far, far away. I was losing my vision as I fell.

I couldn't feel anything but water. I felt like I was being drowned but I couldn't say anything or move at all.

_I was gone…_

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella POV**_

My eyes widened as I saw Edward fall down in front of me.

Laurent had stabbed him in the stomach and dragged it higher onto his chest. Jasper shot Laurent in the head and he fell, causing Edward to fall backwards too.

Now he was nothing but dying body.

"NO!!!" I woke up and shouted.

I ran to Edward and kneeled besides him. He was breathing hard, his chest rising up and down. He was looking at me and there were tears in his eyes that escaped from the corner.

My bottom lip quivered and I cried out again.

This is all my fault.

All my fault.

_AN: Is this the end of Edward? What will happen next? You will find out if you review!_

_PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ON THE TOP._

_**REVIEW!**_


	26. Chapter 24

_AN: This is it everyone. It's been one whole year, it's Silent Tears first birthday and my 16__th__ birthday…and trust me when I tell you that it's going horrible because instead of partying, I'm cleaning up my WHOLE house. I've been very disspointed and let down. _

_Anyways, this is Silent Tears last chapter, there will be no epilogue because I didn't get many reviews saying they wanted it or not. So I'm sorry if you're disappointed. But there will be outtakes. So if you want to read the outtakes, put me on AUTHOR ALERT, it will be coming out soon :)_

_I hope you like this chapter; I gave it a lot of feeling. _

_Goodbye everyone and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILENT TEARS. It's my first finished story!_

_**Chapter 24**_

We were at the hospital.

It's been my second week here.

Soon after Edward fell down, Emmett and Jasper took care of every thing and the police showed up. With my father.

_Great timing. _

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were immediately hospitalized. Emmett and Jasper were cured in a few days but they said that Edward might not make it that fast or at all.

I never left his side.

My dad was very happy to see me. He hugged me so hard, the doctors had to separate us, I couldn't breathe. I missed him too. And if we were under better circumstances, I know I would've jumped on him and hugged him so hard that I would've cut off his circulation.

But…it wasn't under any good circumstances.

My love, the only reason I felt like living for, was admitted in the emergency with a chance of 90% of dying.

_How could I be happy?_

Edward gave up his life for me. And I might never get to see him again. Or thank him for what he did.

And what hurt me most of all, is that he loved me this whole time and I thought he betrayed me. Even though he handed me back to trouble, he got me out.

And I'll never get to tell him that I still love him.

A cough snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over to crippled and broken Emmett and Jasper. They had stayed here the whole time. The police said that as soon as Edward gets better, they will be taking them all in.

But for now, Emmett and Percy rested right outside of Edward's room. Like me. Emmett was sleeping and Jasper was dozing off.

We became really good friends. After all Emmett and Jasper did help save me. And they treated me very nicely.

"Who here is related to Mr. Mason?"

We all stood up.

Jasper was the one who spoke up. "Um, well he doesn't really have relatives. We're all friends." He woke up Emmett.

The doctor pressed his lips together. "Well, I guess any one of you can go into meet him, if he has no family then."

We all looked around. Honestly, it was just between Jasper, Emmett and myself. And I wasn't ready to go in. So I lowered my head and moved back, into my fathers arm.

Jasper sighed and stepped forward. "I'd like to see him first."

The doctor nodded and led him to the room.

_I wanted to see Edward too…_

_*X*O*X*_

_Jasper came out fast and Emmett went in._

The doctor and nurses tried to stop Emmett, they told him not to disturb Edward but one deadly glare from Emmett made them back up. But he came out soon enough. He was looking at me.

"He wants to meet you." He simply said. But my heart started beating rapidly.

I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder tighten. I looked up at him, urging him to let me go. I needed this.

He stared at me hard but his hand loosened. I took my chance and walked into the room.

The room was very neat and white, calming. There were a few machines by the bed, a table with equipments on it, next to the huge window. As soothing as this room was, I wanted to get out of here. I was never good with hospitals.

"You were right," A hoarse, low voice came from the bed, scaring me.

I gasped and turned to a live corpse that was looking down, remorse written all over his face. _Edward_.

"They were tricking me. They weren't going to give her back to me." I walked closer to him as he spoke, unaware of what he was talking about. "They killed her Bella." He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. "They killed Alice."

The feeling of the whole world crashing down coursed through me.

Alice is…_dead_?

I shook my head slowly. No. No…

"They knew it was me. They knew I killed Doris and then everyone else. That I messed up the mission. They killed her. 10 blows to the head. She must've been in so much pain."

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away from him. I couldn't breathe. My mouth was open all the way and there was air escaping me but I couldn't exhale. My chest was burning. I couldn't feel my legs. My arms ached. My hands, one grabbing the shirt and the other on my mouth.

I couldn't see anything. It was all so blurry. And my head was spinning. I was about to fall down.

"I could've only saved one person. I knew that. It was either you or Alice. And I knew, the moment I fell in love with you, I knew that I was taking a big step. I knew that I was going to lose someone. I-I…just wasn't expecting it to be so soon."

Edward's voice echoed in my head through me ears, the only part of my body that was working.

"I…Bella, I'm truly sorry. I-I…I don't know if you'll ever trust me again or believe me when I say that I really do and always have loved you. And I don't blame you if you don't love me back or even want to see my face." His sniffed and cleared his throat. "I…the moment I saw you, I knew there was something different about you. I've captured and killed so many people and I've always read their faces. I couldn't read yours. Seeing you, I knew there was a heavy, dark cloud about to come over. Knowing this mission, I knew that this mission was going to be different. I knew things were going to become worse and worse…but they won't get better."

He continued. "You were so…stubborn. You were scared, but you didn't show that. Whenever I looked in your eyes, I saw something. Some kind of sparkle. Then the bathroom, then the room, then running away, then kissing, then falling in love…I knew I was in for it. I was…I wasn't kidding when I told you that I loved you. I did."

"Yes, it was all a game. I had come up with it. The day I slapped you." I flinched. He sighed. "I just wanted my sister. I never saw anyone else as human. Heck, I didn't even see myself as a human. I just wanted my only life, my sister, the only reason I was living for and killing for, out. That's it.

"But then I fell in love with you. I kept telling myself that it was just physical attraction, but who was I kidding? I was falling head over heels for you. Your smile, your eyes, your laughter, you hair, your talks…everything. It was a crazy feeling.

"I was scared. I knew, that I just had to pretend. But…it wasn't working. Every time I was near you, I lost my bad side, I lost everything. I forgot that Alice was in a dungeon, waiting for me to save her. I was losing.

"Then you told me you loved me. We kissed. Your kisses were always the best cure. But that phone call came and I woke up. I had a nice time, living in a dream. A good dream. Where I wasn't a bad guy and we were in love. Where we were living together and Alice…she wasn't in constant danger. But I knew that one day, everyone has to wake up.

"Giving you up, and to danger at the least, was the worst thing I've ever done. I thought it was going to be easy. Give you up, get Alice and run away. Far, far away. And remember you. That was my plan. I just wasn't supposed to fall in love too."

I squeezed tears out of my eyes. They probably were creating a small puddle of tears on the floor.

"I can still remember that look on your face. The look of disappointment, betrayal and shock. I hated that look. I felt like you were looking right through me, right to my core. It gave me chills. The thought of one look that can defeat everything I built ran through me. And then the words you said to me after I left you in the room, they killed me Bella. They were cutting through me. They were hurting me.

"I didn't know how to fix this mess I created. I didn't know what I was feeling because I've never been in love and so I never fell out of it. I didn't know the feeling. But I know, I remember, when I fell in love with you, I saw color. For the first time, the world was colorful. The flowers smelt good, the air washed my face instead of slapping it. Everything felt so _good_. Every touch tingled, every kiss burned, every look glowed. I was living heaven. But I was with you.

"When I gave you back to danger, when I told you I tricked you, afterwards, I felt like I was buried underground with my hands and feet tied, my mouth duct tapped. I was screaming for help. I wanted to get out. I couldn't breathe. But no one was listening. I felt deaf, _dead_. I didn't see the flying colors anymore. Everything was black and gray. I didn't see the smiles, and every eye I saw were red.

"Eating, drinking, and especially breathing burned me. I was on fire all the time. All I could think was about you. Not Alice. I forgot her. I forgot myself. It was only you I was thinking about. And I would say it scared me but I didn't feel anything but hatred towards myself and remorse.

"I was a living dead body. I just wanted you. I lost everything. I knew what I had to do. I had to save you. I…If you died, I knew I was going to kill every living person in the world. I'm not kidding. I would kill everyone that was happy. Including myself. I would've killed myself. I even thought of killing Alice once. It was all because of her."

I gasped inaudibly, trying to take some air in. I still hadn't faced him. I just couldn't. I couldn't feel a single bone in my body. It was as if I was paralyzed from head down.

Edward continued. "But no. It wasn't her fault at all. It was my fault. Everything was my fault. I just knew, I just had to save you. And I did. When I shot Doris and you ran away, there was an army of angry people with gun around me. All I wanted was for them to shoot. I wanted them to pull their triggers; I wanted the bullets to go through my head. I didn't want to live. I knew I had lost everything. I couldn't save Alice because I saved you, and you were no longer in my life, physically anyways. Why live then?

"But Jasper and Emmett had thought other wise. Knowing that you were still in danger with Laurent and Christina after you, I wanted to get you to your father. I wanted to know that you were safe. I wanted to see you hold and go home with your father with my own eyes. Then I would have died with satisfaction.

"I thought, whichever way I would choose, either save you or give you up, I would have someone with me. I would've won someone. Alice or you. I didn't know I would lose both.

"Bella, I lost everything. I'm a…I'm a loser. A lowlife, loser. And alone. I'm all alone." He whispered.

I inhaled a huge amount of air, filling my lungs all the way and then exhaled as quietly as possible. My hands shook as they wiped my tears away. My whole face was wet and it burned. I felt my eyes were going to pop out of its sockets and fall down. My head was still spinning.

With a last gulp of air, I walked over to the door. I couldn't bear facing him. And I didn't want a goodbye. I didn't want anything but my life to be over.

"Someone wise once said, it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all." Edward scoffed. "I thought the guy was nuts. But he was so right."

I shut my eyes, fresh tears forming again.

"You gave me the wonders and joy of life Bella. Now I have something good to dream about. Thank you."

I left.

_Forever._

_*X*O*X*_

_2 years later._

"This would look great on you!"

My personal assistant squealed as she showed me a golden dress for the ball tonight. I smiled slightly and nodded.

She sighed and took the dress away with her.

She knew that no matter how hard she, or anyone, tried, I will never laugh or smile wider. I had just lost every emotion except sadness.

Sadness.

_Who knew…_

It's been two years since I had been kidnapped, fell in love, and then saved. Two years since my world and my thinking, and my living had altered. Two years since I met an angel. The angel that taught me how to love. The angel that showed me the true world living. The angel that gave me the adventure I've thrived for.

I saw the angel last in a hospital. He was crying when I last saw him. He was sad. He was lonely. He had lost his wings and heart. He had lost everything. He was a very sad angel.

After meeting Edward for the last time, I said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was a walking and living zombie. I knew he had loved Alice a lot. He always thought about her.

My father had arrested them all, ignoring my pleading of letting them go. He had imprisoned them three. But a month later, I heard about the break out.

All three of them escaped.

It was then when I smiled and jumped and danced in glee. A long time from now. I prayed that they will all be ok. That they all find some kind of happiness. Because they all had lost everything dear to them.

I don't know where they are now. I had Emmett's phone number with me. But I could never get myself to pick up the phone and dial that number. I broke down crying every time I did.

I cried every day. Every birthday, every shooting star, every wishing well, I wished for Edward. I just wanted to hear his voice once, smell that scent that flew off him. I wanted to feel him, see him.

He haunted me in my dreams. Every night I woke up screaming for him. I was afraid that I might forget him. And for that, I wrote our experiences.

The moments in the warehouse, the running away, the little hotel we stayed in, when Edward flirted with the waitress and hostess. The food we made together. The morning we woke up in each other's arms. The breath-taking kisses and the flaming touches. The sneaky looks. The break up or the betrayal. The saving. The hospital.

The goodbye.

I wrote everything down in my diary and hid it under my pillow. For everyday for two years, I read what I wrote before I went to sleep.

My dad knew why I was so somber and quiet. He knew why I shouted for Edward. Why I cried for him. He knew everything. But there was nothing he could do about it. Every time he tried, I threw a tantrum at him and all but kicked him out of my room. Every time I heard Edward's name I would throw a fit.

My dad was still looking for the three. But not as hard as before. They were gone for good. I just wish they stopped by for a farewell. Maybe Edward would be with them…

Today was the annual ball.

The palace was being decorated. Everyone was having fun garnishing the palace, especially the ballroom. There were many foods cooking and people were buying dresses and such.

They did that while I sat in my room, looking out the window, wishing for my prince to show up.

My phone rang.

I didn't answer. I didn't feel like getting up.

My maid picked up my phone. She spoke into it and then walked over to me. "Miss, it's for you."

I shrugged. "I don't want to talk now."

She turned back to the phone. "I'm sorry, but Princess Isabella does not wish to speak. Please leave your name and number and she might get back to you." A pause. "Excuse me? Is this some sort of joke?"

I rolled my eyes. That maid was always so professional.

"Who? _Emmie bear_?" My eyes widened and my ears quirked. "Listen mister, if you don't-"

I jumped up and grabbed the phone from her. I put it next to my ear and breathed, "Hello?"

"Bella?"

All air left me again. The goodbye started playing in my head. "E-Emmett?" I felt my nose burn and go red. The tears started stinging in my eyes.

"Yeah Bella. It's me. Emmett." I choked out and my face broke out in a smile. A huge smile.

"Where are you? Why haven't you called me? Are you all ok?" I shouted and fell on my bed.

I heard him sigh. "Yeah, we're fine. Where we are…um, we're in an airport right now. We're going to America." My heart was pounding fast.

"America?" I breathed.

"Yeah…um…I miss you too Bella." More tears fell out my eyes. My maid was looking at my frantically, probably wondering what to do. She was new.

"Emmett," I whimpered. "How are you?" I wiped away my tears but it was no use. The new one kept replacing them.

I heard a sniff on the other side. "Not good. But dealing." He chuckled.

I croaked a laugh. "How's Jasper?"

I imagined him shrug. "Boring as always. He's reading his civil war books. But…nothings the same anymore. Everything is just…awful Bella." I gasped for breath but the tears were becoming a problem. "Since we left you, everything just fell over on us." He sniffed. "They don't know I called you. I just had too. I want to tell you that…Edward really misses you Bella."

I closed my eyes tightly.

"He hasn't forgotten you. No one has. We…We're going to America today. Our plane leaves at 3. I just wanted to say goodbye. We might never see each other again."

I was taking small gasps of breath. I felt like someone was suffocating me.

"Emm…" I couldn't form a word.

"Goodbye Bella."

_The phone went dead._

_*X*O*X*_

_Everyone was busy today._

They paid no mind to anything else. And that's when I came up with my own plan. It was stupid and it wasn't going to work. But it was definitely worth a try.

I walked down stairs and saw my father directing the crew the whereabouts of the decorations and all. When he noticed me, he smiled slightly. I gave him a huge smile, taking him by surprise.

I walked into the kitchen to see the staff busy in cooking and baking. I flashed them a smile as I walked past, shocking them too. I walked into the ballroom too see it partially decorated.

I walked back to my dad. I walked up to his side. He smiled and hugged me sideways. He kept his arm around me as he continued organizing.

"Dad," I called him.

He looked down at me, a soft smiled spreading across his face. "Yes dear?"

"Can I go to the mall? I want to buy a dress."

I could tell that he was happy and shocked at the same time. Happy that I was finally taking the first step to recovery. Shocked because… "Don't you have dresses already? Matilda bought a lot for you. Did you see?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I've seen. But there's this dress I want. Can I go to the mall?"

Charlie nodded his head hesitantly. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Just be careful. I don't want to lose you again."

The traitor tears started gathering in my eyes. I pulled away from him and gave him a sad smile. I ran up to my room and grabbed my shoes. I ran down and into the parking lot.

Each car had a driver in them. I ran to the closet one and sat in. I gave the driver the name of the airport and told him to step on it. It was already 2:40. And the airport isn't anywhere near.

I'm just glad my bodyguards didn't come with. Or I'd have to go to the mall and crawl out the bathroom window.

But I guess luck was on my side today.

I was smiling widely as the car speeded.

I was going to see him.

I was going to see Edward.

The dead heart inside me was pumping hard. The tears were tingling in my eyes. I kept wiping them away and the smile never faded.

The driver stopped the car at the airports' door and I ran out. I fell out, my foot getting stuck, but I picked myself up and continued running. A man opened the door for himself and his luggage but I pushed him away and ran inside.

I'm sure I had many curious eyes on me but I could care less. I was looking for the three boys. But I didn't see them anywhere.

I ran to the attendant. "Excuse, where's the flight to America?"

The guy pointed to the right. "Passage 23."

Before he could finish, I started running again. I ran and ran…and I finally saw them.

I saw Emmett, with a cup in his hands, sitting on the black chairs. Jasper was staring off into space. There was a tall figure in front of them, standing with his back to me. The hair was a dead give away.

I walked closer, stumbling. Emmett's eyes whipped to mines. He grinned hugely. I smiled slightly but it was hard to see because of the tears. Emmett elbowed Jasper who glared at him and rubbed his arm but then his head turned to me. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Edward," He called. But Edward didn't listen, he was staring off into space too. "Edward," Jasper tried again.

Edward faced him and Jasper pointed towards me. Edward turned around and both of us, we just…I knew he stopped breathing too.

He looked even more awful from before. The darkness under his eyes darkened even more, his skin was so much paler and his eyes were so dark. He looked so…tired. But he was still so beautiful.

I'm sure my face was really wet now. I wiped away my tears and walked closer to him. He took a step forward. Then another and then another. We met each other halfway.

My chin quivered. We both stared at each other for a while. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward raise his hand and wipe away my tears.

_His touch…_

I lost it and jumped on him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and tried to smell him as much as possible, trying to remember. Remember. My tears dissolved in his black coat. I felt his arms tighten around me and his tears disappeared in my shirt. I felt the moisture on my shoulder. I tightened my grip around his neck, almost choking him.

He pulled back and kissed me on the lips. My hands disappeared in his hair and got themselves tangled. His hand gripped my sides, moving up and down.

It was a very desperate kiss.

"Bella," He whispered but continued kissing, trying to make up fro the lost time.

I whimpered and kissed him harder. I don't know how long it had been but Edward pulled away. "Bella," He whispered again and rested his forehead against mine. "Wh-Why…How?" Was all he could get out.

I laughed chokingly. _He was stuttering_. "I had to see you Edward. I just had to." He pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"You shouldn't have." My heart dropped. Did he not see me? "I…I don't think I have the power to leave now." I whimpered and kissed him again.

"Then don't."

He shook his head. "As long as I'm here, I'll want to see you. I'll make your life miserable."

"No. You can never make my life miserable. It's you we're talking about." Edward sighed. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "I love you."

His eyes turned sad and he grabbed me for another kiss. "I love you too Princess."

After another make-out session, we pulled away when the announcement for the flight came on.

_No…_

He can't leave me. He can't.

"Don't go."

Edward sniffed. "Bella…" He turned to Jasper and Emmett. "Do you think we can reschedule?" He turned to me with a smile. "Four tickets this time." I smiled back. Edward kissed me on the forehead. "We're going to America baby."

_America…_

"There's no need." We heard Emmett say and turned around to see him with a wicked, sly smile as he flashed…

…_**Four tickets…**_

_**5/22/2010**_

_AN: I promised myself I wasn't going to cry…but here I am, drowning myself in my own tears._

_THIS IS THE END PEOPLE._

_Thank you so much for your patients and your support. We made it above 500! Silent Tears is my first finished story. I hope you guys had as much fun as I had writing it. I'm so sorry for the delays and being late all the time but I had school and then all this other stuff. _

_Hope you all have a safe and fun summer!_

_Byes!_


	27. The End!

**_AUTHOR NOTE:_**

_Happy Birthday Silent Tears and me and Goodbye to everyone!_

_It has been a full year of Silent Tears and it's finally finished. _

_I want to thank everyone for helping, for being patient and so very supportive. I know I've lost and gained many readers. And all of you have been great!_

_I know I'm not the best author out there and especially not the best review answerer. I'm extremely sorry for not responding back but I never had the time to. I've been really busy this year especially because of school and tutoring my brother all day. It's been tiring. _

_But trust me when I say that I've read each and every review and they all put a huge smile on my face. I really like being loved and knowing that people like my stuff._

_Silent Tears will not have an epilogue and I'm not sure yet if I will have a sequel. Let me know if you guys want a sequel to Silent Tears or not. _

_Silent Tears will DEFINITELY have out takes. So if you want to read them, put me on AUTHOR ALERT._

_I'm very slow I know, if your waiting for my other stories, I will be posting up chapters soon. _

_Have a safe and fun summer…unlike me :P_

_Hope you liked Silent Tears…_

_Before I sign off, I want to give e HUGE THANKS to__** 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 **__who's really helped me and is still helping me. _

_AND THANK YOU EVERYONE…_

_Sara has left the building :P_


	28. Authors Note: TrailerAward Site

_**AN:**_

_**Hey everyone, I've got a little challenge for you all. I got in the mood of making a trailer for Silent Tears, but the sad thing is, I don't know how to. So if anyone can help or even make me one (which will be greatly ******__appreciated)_, I can dedicate the first outtake of Silent Tears to them or even make an epilogue! Let me know.

_**Thanks everyone!**_

_**Oh, and I'm judging at an award site. It's new and very cool so check it out, the url is on my profile. Nominations have begun so…start nominating, I guess :D**_


End file.
